The Trickster's Heir
by Cozziellamas
Summary: The sequel to Faces of the Moon!It has been seventeen years, Gregor and Luxa settled down, and have a daughter, Lilliana Ayla. Follow her after being kidnapped as she sets off to kill Rithiahs, Wildcat Warlord of the Underland. Chapter 23 up!
1. The Raid, Begining of Par 1

** I'm back! This is the sequel, baby! I am so excited about this! Once again thank you to every reader an reviewer for the last story! This story is dedicated to you guys!**

**-O-**

It had been seventeen years. Seventeen years since the horrific disaster in the Stone Castle, seventeen years since Ayla, the Trickster, a fourteen year old girl had sacrificed herself for the good of the Underlanders. Her bonds, Zeva the Spotted, and Jinx the Smokey had died along with her, turning into statues. No doubt Ayla's prized weapon, an old dirk she had gotten at a yard sale for five dollars, was still buried in the amethyst floor.

Gregor sighed. Silkfur had been heartbroken, he had been very fond of Zeva, even Ripred had shown a little grief, "I have no one to fight over food, then blame them when I lose, ach, I'm getting too soft!" he had muttered to himself at dinner once.

Now Gregor and Luxa were wed, and had a lively eleven year old daughter to care for.

Said daughter, Lilliana Ayla, was off riding a young bat, Kaj, full sister to Jinx the Smokey. Gregor shook his head, it was spooky how much Lilliana resembled Ayla, her eyes had turned from lime green one day to pink, it was odd, she was just as sarcastic, if that was even possible. She had gotten her mother's grace, the kid walked like a cat.

A rustle of wings interupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Daddy! I'm home!" she said, jumping off a small blue bat.

"How was your ride?" he asked.

"Welllllll, it was fine, 'til miss butter back over there dropped me," she said.

"Ach, can it! You were the one standing on my back! I just had to turn, there was a stalactite!" the young bat said defiantly.

"Wha-? You're the one who dared me to stand!"

"As I said, stalactite!"

"I will not stand here and be blamed!"

"Then stand over there, and I'll blame you there!"

"I will!"

"Nice arguing with you,"

"It was a pleasure my friend!" the two laughed,

"C'mon! Let's go! Ripred's waiting for us!" Kaj said.

"What're you guys up to?" Gregor asked.

Lilliana put a hand to the side of her mouth, speaking in a dramatic whisper, "We're raiding the pantry! Shhh! Don't tell!" she said, scampering off to terrorize the kitchen in their daily pantry raid.

-In the kitchen-

"Got the rope?" Ripred asked.

"Right here," Lilliana said.

"Good, Ayla, good," the greying rat called her by her middle name, Ayla.

They were in an air duct above the kitchen, Ripred and Lilly would preform the raid, and Kaj would get them out.

Lilly gave the rope to Ripred, who tied it to a suport beam, when all was clear, Lilly went down and dove behind a wall of flour sacks, and waited, she gave Ripred the clear, and the rat jumped out of the hole and sat next to her.

"Go, look for the good goodies!" Ripred nudged her, and she went off to find the best treats. She returned soon, "Status report!" he said.

"They have the honey cakes under lock-down!" she said urgently.

"You don't say? Well, lets go rescue them! Lead the way!" he said. Lilly ran out of their hiding place, waited, and waved Ripred over to the cabinet.

"See? They locked it! And I forgot my lock-pick!" she said, Ripred rolled his eyes and sagged his shoulders a little, then scoped out the room.

"There! The keys are over there I think!" he said, Lilly ran to a hook in the wall, looked around, stole them, and ran to the cabinet.

"Here!" she handed them to the rat.

"What? No you do it! I don't have thumbs!" he hissed, Lilly rolled her eyes and slid the key in, the doors swung out, reviling several glistening loaves of bread sticky with honey.

"We hit the jackpot!" Lilly whispered, Ripred smirked as she put several in a sheet of waxed paper and into their sack. The sound of footsteps alarmed them.

"Erg! I hope the girl and that rat have left the pantry alone today! If I catch them I swear- Hey!" the cook rounded the corner as Ripred disappeared into the hole, closing the air duct tight.

"Move, pup! We need to get out before the cook kills us!" Ripred barly stifled a giggle. Lilly crawled quickly until they reached their hideout in the Palace. It was a main air duct, all the other duct branching off from it, the main duct was huge, around the size of Ares's cave. Nests of blankets and pillows they had stolen littered the room, as did many books and other random things. Lilly plopped down on a nest and gave Ripred a loaf of honey bread.

"Haha! That was a good raid!" she laughed.

"Huh, we got our prize, that's all that matters," Ripred scoffed, stuffing the whole loaf in his mouth, smearing honey all over his muzzle.

"You, ah, got a little somethin' right here," Lilly said, waving her hand around her mouth.

"Thank you so very much, Captain Obvious," the rat said, swiping his mouth with his tongue.

"Hey," Lilly said.

"What?" Ripred asked. Lilly put her fist up in answer, "Oh ho, you're on!" he said, putting his own fist out.

"Paper, rock, scissors, shoot!" Ripred had scissors, Lilly had paper. "Shit," she muttered.

"Watch your mouth," he quipped.

"Pft, what about you, mister sailor mouth? Paper, rock, scissors, shoot!" Lilly had rock, Ripred scissors, "Sucker!"

"Paper, rock, scissors, shoot!" Ripred had rock, Lilly with paper.

"Ha! Haha! In yo face!" she laughed.

"Bah, humbug, give me another loaf," he pouted.

"Rematch?"

"Hmph, why not," he held up a fist again.

-Kitchen-

"Yes, I will find her and make sure she knows what she did," Luxa said, scowling at the fact her daughter had raided the pantry like this, _"Ripred..." _she thought, when she got her hands on that rat...

Luxa exited the kitchen and went strait to the maintenance ladder leading to her daughter's hideout.

-Hideout-

"I won! Sucker times two! I beat your ass!" Lilly laughed.

"Only because you cheated, little sailor mouth," the rat said in a brooding tone, "Uh, oh, here comes your maker!" Ripred said, Lilly's eyes grew wide and she took off for her escape rout. Ripred lounged against the wall, munching on another honey loaf.

"Ripred, have you seen Lilliana? Oh wait, yes you have, you conniving rat! Where is my daughter now?" Luxa asked, crossing her arms and looking a little scary.

"Her? She took off the moment she heard you coming!" he laughed.

Luxa rolled her eyes and sighed, "I will not go looking for her in these filthy ducts, you hear me Lilly? I am getting out of this place," she hussered, going through the exit tunnel, muttering about how her daughter would be in for a big spoon visit.

"You can come out, pup," he drawled, sticking more bread into his mouth.

"You glutton! Did you eat all the bread?" her voice echoed as she came out of a random duct. Ripred looked into the sack, one left.

"Surely not _all_ the loaves," he sniggered, pawing the bag over to her.

"Ach! You pig, you ate all but _one_!" she said, swinging the sack at him playfully.

-The Stone Castle-

"Look at them, Zeva! I wish I could go raid a pantry!" Ayla said in a little bit of a whiney voice, looking up from a pool of water.

"Huh, remember the first time you and I raided it?" the rat asked, poking her friend with the the end of her tail.

"Now _that _was a disaster! Now lessee here... aha!" Ayla shouted.

"Aha what?" Zeva asked.

"I found a new book! Well, new to me... I'm not sure if I like it, look at that!" she said, pushing a black book over to Zeva.

"Well, shit, that looks bad, hey Jinx! Get over here!" she yelled. Said bat flew over the many rows of high shelves and came to land next to the rat.

"What do you need?" she purred.

"Take a gander of this!" Ayla shoved the book to the bat.

"Definatly not good, nope, uh uh," she shook her head.

"Pft, only time will tell that," Ayla said, going back to the pool of water.

Scrawled on two pages of the book was a drawing of a silver cat in green armor, a wicked sneer showing two glistening white fangs. On the top was a name; _Rithiahs _


	2. The Warlord Rithiahs

**Alrighty, the first review came in yesterday, another huge thank Assassin! Now, Rithiahs is a bad guy from a fic I wrote when I was ten, but now that I am a lot older he is more evil! So please enjoy him. :)**

-O-

**-A cave in Uncharted Territories-**

Rithiahs was _not _happy. His book had been found, he and his race had been discovered. He stalked forward, hissing sharply at a nibbler slave.

"You!" he said, his voice colder than the darkest Antarctic.

"Y-yes, master?" the small nibbler asked.

"Fetch me Achrel," he growled. When the nibbler hesitated the cat sprang, swatting it across the ground, "I said go! Pathetic wretch, leave my sight before I change my mind and have you for supper!" the nibbler squealed in terror and raced off.

"Idiots! I am surrounded by idiots!" he growled, his long tail lashing the air. He sat and polished his green armor with a silver paw, making it shine perfectly. He was large for his species, thus is why he was chosen to be the king, but all the power had gone to his head, all that glorious power, and he had changed to warlord. Full grown males of his kind would be as big as a gnawer, taller of course.

He glanced over at a large flake of silver mica, the surface acting like a mirror. Over a well groomed pelt of silver, he wore dull pastel green armor, a breastplate with a black star in the center was fastened by two leather straps. He had bracers on all legs, each one baring a black star. A triangular piece of metal sat on his hips, the flat side of the triangle to his back, the point going downward. Several rings laced upon his tail, each connected by a hinged band of metal, this allowed flexibility, on the last band on his tailtip was fastened a metal scythe. He remembered the family of humans he had killed to get his armor, they had been desperate, and they had been armor smiths, so after they had given him the armor set, he killed them one by one, just to hear the screams of pain as they slowly bled out on the cave floor-

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Rithiahs whirled. A blue cat stood in the entrance to his home.

"Ah, Achrel, enter," he said, his cold blue eyes were mere ice chips as he spoke. The cat came into the little cave, gulping when he saw all the pelts of foes his master had slain hanging from the walls... "I am sending you on a little mission," Rithiahs growled.

"Um, uh, a mission, sir?" Achrel asked, shivering in fear.

"Yes, a grab and go, my little dunderhead. You need to find a human, a little one mind you, in the palace of Regalia. You are my best assassin, therfore this is your field of work, is it not?" he said, his eyes glinting in the dim light of his fire.

"Yes sir, it is my field, sir," Achrel's eyes flicked back and forth.

"Good, good. Now go! You must bring me the one they call Lilliana Ayla, the Trickster's Heir, if you fail, I will replace nibbler for idiot cat on my dinner menu, leave at once!" he hissed.

"Erm, yessir!" the blue cat said, slipping out of the cave like a flickering shadow.

"Filthen! Attend to me!" Rithiahs growled. A young nibbler came up, bowing his head.

"Yes, all mighty Warlord, sir, what is it you would like me to do?" he asked timidly.

"Give me my war helm," he said. Filthen scurried to one side of the cave and brought back a green helmet, Rithiahs bent a little for the nibbler to place it over his head.

The helm covered the back of his neck and head, leaving his face unprotected. Two holes were cut for his ears to come through, letting them swivel freely. The helm came together in a small point on the top. A leather strap under his chin held the helmet on. Rithiahs unsheathed his claws, looking at them. Long ago he had gotten his real claws yanked out by his father, and strong metal ones were burned into his toe bones, forever planting them in his paw. He pulled his lips back in a fierce sneer, and looked at the nibbler.

"Tell me, miniscule little thing, do I look scary?" he asked.

"You look scarier than the Tyrant, and are even eviler, my Lord!" he responded, this was the right way to answer his lord. The wrong way was to say he was scarier than his mother after being shorn, this got one beat.

"Good, now take this thing off," he ordered, Filthen did as he was told, "Now, leave, I need to plot,"

"Yessir," Filthen bowed his head and exited.

"Yes, it is all perfect now, I will capture the little brat, and have her parents knealing at my paws, then take the throne, yes, then we will feast!" he said with a cold laugh.

-Arena-

Lilly gave a grunt as she was thrown across the field, landing hard on her side.

"Holy shit biscuit! Did you have to hit me that hard?" she yelled over to the smirking Ripred.

"No, you just weren't paying attention, Ayla," he said.

Lilly narrowed her eyes and walked off.

"Wha- Hey! We are not done here!" he shouted to her.

Lilly raised an arm behind her, and flipped him the bird.

"Brat," he muttered to himself.

-The Air Ducts-

Achrel had infiltrated the palace without a single accident. He now was slinking around the air ducts, following a trail. When he saw light, the cat froze, and walked slowly to it. He was at the maintenance shaft, and smack in the middle of it was a mess of blankets books and many other things he had no name for. He picked up voices and listened.

"Well, Lilly, if you werent paying attention..."

"Wait, what? You're taking his side now?"

"Um, no, I dissagree with him for flinging you across the field, a light smack would have worked,"

"Mmhm, yeah, you're really not making this better for yourself,"

"I know. Well, I gotta go, I have some sort of meeting to go to,"

"Hmph, meeting my ass,"

"See you later!"

A rustle of wings came, and he was sure whatever had been there, was gone. Achrel smirked and pulled a hollow tube from a sheath at his hip, and inserted a little dart.

-In the Hideout-

Lilly bent over to grab a book and set down in a random pile of blankets, she turned several pages until she got to the first chapter.

_Pift! _

"What the hell?" she yelped, jumping up and feeling the back of her neck, there was something stuck in her skin. She pulled it out. It was a little dart, "Shit," she muttered before falling on the ground.

-In the Duct-

Achrel walked forward and with much difaculty put her in a larg sack, then like smoke on the wind, was gone.

-Random Hallway-

"You, bat! Where is Lilly?" Ripred asked.

"Whut- oh Ripred, erm, last I saw her, she was in the duct," Kaj said.

"Thank you," he said, and stalked off for the duct.

-In the Duct-

Ripred growled at what he saw, a dart, he sniffed it, a _drugged _dart. He shook his head in rage and took off to find Gregor.

-The Stone Castle-

"Well, shit on a log, look what's going out there! Lilly's gone and got herself captured!" Ayla hissed, looking down at the Pool of Images.

A nose poked over her shoulder, "By who?" Zeva asked.

"How the hell would I know? Oh wait, duh, I'm Abbess, um, lessee here..." she began conjuring up a new image, "Shit, shitshitshit, it's that cat!"

"What cat?"

"Who do you think, dumbass? It's that Rithiahs cat thing, whatever he is,"

"What do we do about it?" Zeva was very concerned.

"Ahh, I _really_ don't want to cantact anyone today," she said.

"Ayla!"

"Pft, fine," she said, looking at the pool, she found an image of Gregor and Ripred, they were arguing about something.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat, the two figures looked up.

"Who was that?" Gregor said.

"It is the voice of God!" she said in a stupid voice, "Who do you think ding dongs? I'm certainly not the pizza man,"

"Ayla? You're alive?" Gregor asked.

"Oh yes, I survived being creamated and made into a statue. No dummy! I'm deader than shit. Anyways, this really is a touching reunion, but I have news for you. Lilly's been captured, I'm sure you know that, but by a cat,"

"A cat?" the two said in unison.

"Yes, a really big, power hungry cat, named Rithiahs, who wants to take the throne from you guys," she said, picking at her nails.

"What do we do?" Gregor asked.

"Uh, go and rescue her? What do you think? I can't do much up here! All I can do is talk to you guys, and do random magic tricks!" she said impationtly.

Gregor smirked.

"I see you, I am not blind up here," she said.

"Alright, thanks for the information, Ayla," he said, walking off with Ripred following.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long day!"

"Yep. Hey remember that one trick you did when you made fire come out your butt?" Zeva asked.

"Don't talk about it! I still have the scars!" Ayla snapped.

-O-

**Bum bum bum! Man, Rithiahs scares me, and he's my creation! But, if you are a little unsure about little Filthen, he is a main character, just to tell you guys!**


	3. Slave Pit Number Three

** Ahhh! Lilly's been captured! Cue dramatic music! By the way, just clearing this up for anyone who's confused, and thanks for pointing this out Assassin, all the cats are Underland sized, not Overland, it would be funny if they were though... :)**

** Also, I am doodling a pic of Rithiahs! It's just a little manga-ish cat thing I learned to draw a few months back, then I added personality and armor and whala, Rithiahs!**

**-O-**

-In Rithiahs's Cave-

"Um, Master? I have the human," Achrel said from the mouth of the cave.

"Good, come in," came the cold voice from the shadows.

Achrel came forward, around his waist was a cord, the cord was attached to a sack, he dragged it with him. Rithiahs stepped out of the shadows, an evil grin spreading across his face. He extended an iron claw and slashed the bag open. Lilly spilled out.

"Ach! Do you guys _ever wash the bags_?" she asked, glaring at the cat in front of her.

"A spirited little thing you are, my dear," Rithiahs sneered, stepping closer.

"Yes I am, thank you for noticing, dipshit, and second, I'm not your dear, you old bag of wind!" she hissed, getting to her knees. Rithiahs shot his tail out, slapping her down with the flat of the blade, "Dirty coward!" she spat.

"Hmph, do you know who I am, little morsel?" he asked, walking around her.

"Um, well, lessee here, you are a pile of shit, a dirt bag, freeloader, imposter-" she was cut short by another slap, "A coward," she said through clenched teeth.

"I am Rithiahs the Brutal! Warlord cat of the Underland, my name strikes fear in the hearts of all!" he laughed, slapping her again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you sad by guessing wrong? Oh, I'm sorry, kitty, here why don't I get you a bowl of milk," she mocked. He delivered a hard hit to the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Fool. Achrel! Take this thing and put her in with the slaves, see she is fed and watered last," he hissed.

"Yes sir," Achrel said meekly.

-The Slave Pit-

Lilly woke with a screaming headache, she groaned, and sat up, only to be pushed back down.

"Do not move, human, you are still injured," a light voice said. Lilly opened her eyes, it was a nibbler.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around. Many other animals were laying about on the ground, crawlers, nibblers, hissers, even gnawers. On the walls of the pit were shiners, all were glowing.

"At the Wildcat Caves, we are in slave pit number three. My name is Filthen, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Lilliana Ayla, just call me Lilly, or whatever you choose to call me," she said.

"Mmmhmm," Filthen said, lifting a cloth from a bucket and dabbing a the back of her head, "Oi, he hit you really hard, ach, fool," he muttered, "Well, I hate to tell you this, but you are now a slave. I am to run you through all of your tasks, how to do them, and give you a tour," he said giving a smile.

"Are there any other humans?" she asked.

"Nay, Rithiahs had them for dinner a few nights ago," he said.

"Er, ew, nasty,"

"Well, come, I need to show you around before we're both beaten!" he said, nudging her up.

-The Stone Castle-

"It's good she has someone to help her out," Jinx said, dusting off a row of books with a wing.

"Yes, but you heard the mouse, the cat eats humans!" Zeva shook her head.

"And nibblers and gnawers too, I'm betting," said Ayla deep inside the maze of bookshelves.

"You know what, Ayla? You need to go scare Rithiahs! Can't you invade dreams?" Zeva asked.

"Yes, I can, but it is against the laws of the Abbess to torment ones dreams," Ayla answered, her voice echoing off the shelves.

"Ayla, rules are ment and made to be broken, come on, give him a few nightmares, make him go a little crazy,"

"Zeva, crazy is a loose term, who knows, if he does go nuts, he could kill Lilly, then we'd be in deep shit," Ayla sounded irratated, "I'm gonna go talk to my parents, I need some sort of advice," she said, coming out of the library and over to the Pool of Images. A picture of her parents came into veiw.

-Uncharted Territories-

Lilly and Filthen walked along a path lit with glowing stones, after being bitten for looking at a guard, Lilly kept her head down as she was led to her workstation.

They stopped at the edge a a large pit. There was a field in the center of it, several mice and gnawers labored, harvesting, seeding, watering.

Filthen led her down into the pit and halted her by a large pump.

"This is the well, since you have hands and thumbs, you will fill buckets as they come to you," Filthen said, then looked around and whispered to her, "If you crank at the very end of the handle, it makes it a lot easier, now, I must go to attend Rithiahs," he scurried off, leaving Lilly there at the pump.

-Later-

Lilly was exhausted, she had been pumping almost all day, blisters had formed and popped on her hands, making it painful to use them, but she carried on, not wanting a beating.

"You! Human! Your shift is over! Go back to your pit," a guard cat growled. Lilly was relieved, and walked back down the trail to her pit. On her way a cat tripped her with it's tail, causing much amusment among the guards. Lilly kept going, until she got back to pit number three. She found Filthen lounging on a pile of spinner silk when she arrived.

"Evening, how was your day?" the little mouse asked.

"How do you think it was?" she snapped, Filthen scowled at her, Lilly could tell they were going to be enimies.

"Filthen, stop being a crawler ass, you're not helping anyone," a black nibbler sneered at him. Filthen rolled his eyes and slouched off, "Sorry about him, he can be a pain, my name is Chisil, you are Princess Lilliana, no?" the nibbler asked, daintely stepping forward.

"Yes, I am. So, you're a slave too?" she said.

"Yes, it is a terrible price for me to pay. You see, Rithiahs threatened to kill my family, and I fought back, he liked that and took me for an army slave, when we go off to war I will be fighting," she bared her teeth a little.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, what do you do when you arent fighting?"

"Training, working in the armory with the humans, or working in the fields," she said.

"Humans? Turd knuckle said they were all eaten," Lilly tilted her head.

"Nay, the fool was just scaring you. There are several humans working in the armory, making armor for Rithiahs's army, any others are building stone barracks," she said.

"Huh, if I run into Filthen, I'm going to have a little chat with him," Lilly muttered.

"It may get you a promotion, too. When fights happen, the victor gets a choice to join the militia, though Rithiahs never trusts humans after the last assassination attempt..." she smiled.

"Hey! Quiet, idiot slaves!" a cat yelled down at them.

"We'd better sleep, you have much to do in the morning," Chisil said, curling into a ball.

"I suppose I do," Lilly muttered.

-The Stone Castle-

"Or... you could have them storm the place and kick his furry ass," Ayla's father suggested.

"Oh yeah, that would work great! Except he'd execute her on the spot! Then I'd be in deep shit!" Ayla pursed her lips.

"You're the one asking me for advice, in this field all I got is to kick his ass," he said.

"Alright, thanks, Dad," she said, the image of her father grew blurry, and faded to an off green.

"Aaaaand?" Zeva popped out of a random row of shelves.

"He said to kick his furry ass, you won," Ayla muttered, passing a crystal over to her.

"Uh thank you, uh very much!" she said dramaticly, "Hey, Jinx! I won the bet!" she cried, earning a giggle from somewhere in the library.

Ayla blew a puff of air between her eyes, tossing her fluffy bangs to the side as she crossed her eyes in frustration. She waved a hand and a black book slowley came off a shelf, then slowly floated over to her. At the two minute mark she flicked her hand in annoyance, the book sped through the air, and landed in her hand.

"Need to fix the matrix in this place..." she said, flipping the pages until she found Rithiahs's picture, she scowled fiercely at it, mayhaps it was high time she visited the cat in his dreams...

-O-

**Holy cow it's late! It's like midnight! *Dies of exhaustion* really, I'm tired, I really don't want to go to school on Tuesday and get to sit there helping my friends figure out their combo lockers for the first time, sigh. I hope you enjoyed this, because like the last story, my imagination took a shit and formed a little storm cloud over my head. Until I post again!**


	4. Blood on Her Hands

** Hey! I'm back! So, I posted a pic of Rithiahs on Devintart, and the link is on my profile page under ****Story News.**** Anyways... Oh my God! So I was sitting at my desk, listinin' to some music, then Rollin' Dirty came on and I was like, 'Oh God! I could so see Ares decked out in gold bling and a dark pair of shades dancin' to this!' and I still can! Plus Spongebob and Patrick could dance good to it too... but Ares is better, you know? He's all stanidin' in the dark and the spotlight comes on, and he whirls around and starts dancing with his wings crossed and goin' all gangsta' on 'em! Also, this is uber late because I had to spend all day yesterday remodeling my room, then at like ten, our horses got out and I spent three hours standing at our driveway with a dim ass LED flashlight stuck between my legs and a handful of rocks. Not fun.**

**WARNING, if you don't like or feel uncomfortable reading anything with swearing, turn around and stop reading, because I'm no sissy when it comes to using my oaths! Just to let ya know.**

**-O-**

**-Rithiahs's Dreams-**

_ Ayla looked around, she was in Rithiahs's dreams, he still had yet to enter them this night. _

_ "Now, let's see, I need to conjure up a few of his victims, some evil minions, and scary monsters," she said to herself. She did just that, many animals popped up, a few monsters, and two evil minions, "Alright folks! Here are your scripts, and cues! I will do spooky lighting and such, now places!" she said, clapping her hands, the assembled cast murmured a little and poofed away in a pink cloud. Ayla grinned as Rithiahs's form materialized from nowhere, she hid herself and began her little 'light show' a loud, deep, evil laugh rang out, Rithiahs's scream could be heard throughout the dream realm, she was going to have fun with this!_

_-_Rithiahs's Cave-

On a pile of furs and spinner silk, Rithiahs writhed madly as his night terror peaked, causing him to yell out, he rolled over and became ensnared in a fur, he lashed out with iron claws, tearing the pelt to bits.

"No! Stop! I order you!" he roared. His guard, Falem, a blue female cat, rushed in, looking around in confusion, her Lord lay in a pile of shredded blankets, screaming and spitting in fury. She walked cautiously, and prodded him with a paw. Rithiahs's eyes flew open, his gums pulled back in a snarl. He sprang up, slashing her across the face.

"GO! Away, demons! Get away!" he roared. Falem cowered in the corner, crimson blood dripping onto the floor.

"M'Lord! Calm! It is a dream!" she yelled. He blinked, relishing he was in reality, even smiled, then pulled his lips back, and snarled at her.

"Fool! Away with you! You touched me! To slave pit number three with you!" he spat.

"What? M'Lord!" she was bewildered.

"You touched me! That is punishable by being forced into slavery, fool! You idiotic, twit! Beetle-brained, nincompoop!Foppish, lout! Dimwitted, ding-dong! To slave pit number three!" he bellowed, stepping closer.

"M'Lord! Spare me!" she pleaded, Rithiahs's tail whipped out, tearing across her chest, he jumped at her, and grabbed the female by her scruff.

-Slave Pit Number Three-

Screams punctuated the silence as all the slaves slept. Lilly's head jerked up, she poked Chisil.

"Chisil, do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hmph, how could I not?" she replied with her own question.

A dark shape appeared at the edge of the pit. It was Rithiahs.

"Slaves! Let this be a reminder of what will happen if you dare to _ever _touch me!" he shouted, rolling something down into the pit. Whatever it was, it groaned. Lilly sprang up, and rushed to the shape, it was a cat.

"Get me a rag, or something! Chisil, come here!" she yelled, the mouse ran to her, "Get me Filthen's bedding, it's made of spinner silk," she said. Lilly grimaced at the wounds the cat had suffered, she looked up at the outlined shape of Rithiahs, "You sick piece of shit! Coward!" she spat up at him.

"We shall see," he said, turning away. Chisil came back with a huge wad of silk, Filthen was yelling something in the background, but Lilly was too busy applying the silk.

"Thank you, human," the cat croaked.

"Shhh, don't speak, the stress could cause your eye to pop out," she said bluntly.

The cat opened it's mouth again to speak, but Lilly wound silk around it's muzzle.

"Just try to make noise if you can't breath," she instructed, the cat nodded.

-Several Days Later-

Falem was now a slave, and a friend to all the others, her deep hatred for Rithiahs leveled any hate she had for slaves, she was one of them.

"Lilly, it's my shift to pump," the cat said, nudging her friend a little.

"Oh, thanks, what station I'm I needed at?"

"Squash," Falem answered.

"Cool," Lilly said, using the term her father used often. She stood upright, her back popping back into place, then walked to a patch of large, lumpy vegetables, and began picking, and placing them in a basket. As an inspector walked by her, she dropped a squash, it broke open. Lilly gave a foul oath, and bent over. The inspector was on her in an instant, clawing and biting, Lilly fought back. The inspector, a yellow-ish cat called Ispe, squalled in surprise when she flipped over on her back, crushing him beneath herself. Ispe reached forward, trying to bite into her neck and sever her spinal cord. Lilly grasped at his head until she found his ears, she latched on and yanked as hard as she could. Ispe squealed in pain as she did it again, harder. Lilly pulled one last time, and there was a ripping sound, both ears popped off! Ispe fell to the ground, writhing in pain as the place where his ears had been, bled. He picked himself up and sprang at her, Lilly backflipped out of the way, Ispe plowed into the dirt, blood poured from his nose. He pounced at her, she bent backwards, making a U shape, her head nearly touching the ground, and snapped her arm up, catching Ispe's tail. Ispe was yanked out of movement. Lilly began to turn, swinging the large cat by his tail, thoroughly making him dizzy, then let go. Ispe was flung across the pit, and he hit the wall, making a satisfying _thud. _

But Lilly wasn't done, she charged, her head buzzed, (**A/N Yep, I pulled the Rager string, I know, impractical, but, look at Ayla for crying out loud! Lilly's got to have a little more about her than just eye color and personality!) **but before she reached Ispe, she was bulled over by Falem.

"Lilly! Stop! He's dead, stop!" her voice seemed like it was miles away, but it worked.

"Whuh?" she asked.

"You bloody killed him, Lilly!" she said in a frightened whisper.

"I did? Oh, no. No-no-no-no-no-no-no! I couldn't have!" she cried, her eyes wide in shock. She had killed, she had another's blood on her hands. She shook her head, and rolled out from underneath Falem, and ran, she had no clue where, she just wanted to get away from it all. The thought dawned on her; she was a monster!

-Stone Castle-

"Holy shit!" Ayla said.

"You're tellin' me! God, look at her fight, gotta be a Rager! What else?" Zeva nodded.

"Now, that was impressive!" Jinx whispered.

"Won't be long 'til the guards catch her," Ayla murmured.

"And there's not a thing we can do but watch, and wait," Zeva said, leaning over to the Pool of Images a little more.

-Somewhere Near Slave Pit Number Three-

When the guards did find her, Lilly let them swat her, and push her into the dirt, some of them just stood off to the side, clearly not wanting to mess around with her. She was led to a prison pit, a small square hole with a stone slab over the top_, _she was pushed into it, then the stone slab was pushed into place, efficiently sealing her off from the outside world. It was dark.

-Rithiahs's Cave-

"Sir? The human killed Ispe, sir, she has been put in the prison pit, sir," an ugly tabby said, his eyes flicking around the cave.

"Good, bring her to me," Rithiahs's rough, icy, voice came from the back.

"Yes, sir," the tabby said meekly.

-Prison Pit-

"You! Human, come, The Master of Pain wants to see you," the tabby growled, Lilly rose from the ground, and glared up at the cat.

"I'm trying to sleep!" she shouted.

"He instructed you come now!"

"Yes? Well, Rithiahs can shove it up his ass!" she yelled up to him.

"Humans!" the tabby hissed, climbing down down to Lilly, "Just come! I don't want to do this any more than you! I have better things to do than deal with a royal brat!"

"Pft, fine, I'll came, but I swear if that bowl of shit sauce tries anything..." she muttered as she was led away.

They arrived at the cave, Lilly still muttering to herself.

"Ah, yes, the little Warrior, come, please," Rithiahs said from deep within the cave.

The tabby pushed her forward, causing her to stumble. She regained her balance and strode into the cave, her eyes searching the darkness for any signs of life.

"I am over here, fool, shiners, please, illuminate," he said, light flickered a little and the room almost exploded with light. Rithiahs sat on a fur cushion, picking at a claw, "Sit," he ordered, Lilly stood defiantly, "Fine, stand, I could care less. Now, have you any idea why you are here?"

Lilly went a little pale, "Because I killed the inspector," she said.

"Because I killed the inspector, 'sir'" he mocked.

"Because I killed the inspector, sir,"

"Yes, you did. Congratulations, you have been submitted into training to be drafted into my army,"

"What? I don't want to be part of your filthy army!" she said, infuriated.

"Well, too bad! Palk, take her to the barracks! Have her training early in the morrow!" he flicked his tail at the tabby. Palk came forward to take her away, but she turned on him, and swung her fist at him, the cat ducked. Lilly tried to kick him, but before her foot made contact, the back of Rithiahs's tail knife whacked her in the head, she fell to the ground.

"Gah, take her to the barracks," Rithiahs said again. Palk nodded and dragged her away, "Excellent, my plot is starting to thicken!"

-End Chapter-

** You like? This took me forever! I may or may not redo this chapter just because I don't like it much... I finished my room, so I can update a lot again!**


	5. Betrayed!

** Gah, school, not ready for this! :( Well, huh, I guess I'm gonna start the chapter...**

**-Training Grounds-**

Lilly scowled at the drill sergeant when he began shouting, hissing, growling, and all the other noises cats make.

"All right you limp tailed fish-faces! I want thirteen laps! Now!" the random assortment of cats, gnawers, and nibblers took off around the circular stone slab used as a training ground. Lilly stood there not even moving, the drill sergeant stumped over to her, and screeched right in her face, "You filthy wad of silk! Get movin' before I make you!"

"No," she said bluntly, looking the cat strait in the eye.

"What?" he roared.

"No,"

"No? No? You will run around this slab until your legs are nothing more than little stubs of flesh! Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, I heard Ispe the inspector too, and look at what happened to him,"

The drill sergeant smiled and laughed. It was a rouse to make her laugh, she stayed silent. He frowned and snarled at her.

"You think you're better than this? Well you're not!"

"I am better than this,"

"You will call me 'sir' when addressing me!"

"Oh, deary me, I'm so very sorry, 'siiiir,'" she mocked.

"You want to go?"

"I don't see why not," she said, a killer glint showing in her eyes.

The sergeant dropped into a crouch, but a blade came between them, slicing off his ear.

"Yike!" he bellowed, falling on his rump hard.

"You will not lay a claw on her, fool, look, she is already trained," Rithiahs had come to the scene, "Go to the slave pit, human, you may sleep there tonight, but tomorrow, we go to war with your city,"

She was confused, was he being nice? Lilly glared at him hard, then left.

-Slave Pit Number Three-

Filthen listened into the conversation nearby.

"He did? Why? He never acts nice..." Chisil shook her head.

"Exactly! This is why we must escape tonight!" Lilly said in a hushed voice.

"What? It is suicide!" Falem gasped.

"Shhh! I don't want anyone to hear, you never know who's a spy," Lilly said.

_"Oh how little you know," _he sneered in his mind.

"How? How are we going to get out of here?" Chisil asked.

"I've noticed, between guard shifts there is a ten minute or so gap, just long enough for us to get out, I've seen all the vantage points! We get out in the night during a shift, then run to the tallest field, hide there until a patroll goes by, and run for the main road, kill the guards, and run like the river!" Lilly said. Filthen smiled with his luck, this could keep him fed for days, such information!

Slowly the little mouse wandered over to the edge of the pit and shouted up to the guard, "You! Let me pass! I must go and trade places with Galyn as guard for Rithiahs!"

"Hmph, whatever, just go, I'm sleeping," the guard yawned.

-Rithiahs's Cave-

"Hmm, thank you, Filthen, you will have extra rations for several days," Rithiahs said.

"Also, M'Lord, the guard, Pandon, was sleeping on duty as well," Filthen said.

"You don't miss much, do you?"

"No, M'Lord, I do not," Filthen lowered his head even more, his whiskers brushing the ground.

"Hmm, I have a proposition for you, would you like to be my personal spy?" Rithiahs asked.

"Yes, M'Lord! It would be an honor, sir!" Filthen's whiskers twitched.

"Good, I deem you Gryphel the Spy, you may lift your head, we are near equals,"

"A new name? M'Lord! I am humbly surprised, I will except this name and duty, sir!" the newly named Gryphel shuddered.

"Good, now I need you to do a little something for me,"

"A mission? Already sir? I am humbled!" Gryphel said.

"I thought so. I need you to bring me Achrel, I believe he is a traitor, he has been rather soft on the slaves lately, I think I may torture him then let him bleed out, yes... Would you like to be my helper?" Rithiahs grinned.

"I-I- Yes, M'Lord! I will bring him, M'Lord!" Gryphel said, and sprang away to fetch Achrel.

"Hmph, good, I can get rid of that fool, he was getting rather sloppy with his work, sloppy leads to messy, messy to discovery! All is going fine, I will smooth out this little bump in the road, and I will rule supreme!" Rithiahs laughed cruelly.

-Later That Night-

Screams of some poor animal rent through the air. Lilly ignored it, they had a small window of time to get to the field, her senses were on high. She ducked and rolled across the path, halting behind a large rock. _'Cue theme music,'_ she thought, another direct quote from her father. She looked around, then waved the other two over. Falem and Chisil rolled to a halt next to her.

"Where is the field?" Falem asked, hunching down as much as possible.

"Over there," Lilly pointed to her far right, "I'll go first, then you two," she said, then dashed for the field, when she made it, she cringed, afraid she had been found. No sound came. Good. Lilly raised her hand and the other two came. They all hid in the tallish plants, the bright gas lamps nearby making them squint. Lilly listened, and sure enough, a patroll passed.

"Go, go, go, go!" she whispered after a moment, they crept along the side of the road until they saw the huge twin rocks marking as the exit in a way, "Make haste! Freedom is mere bounds away!" Lilly grinned, they ran for the exit, then stopped when the shadows shifted, and sprang up. They were surrounded by many cats, blue armor adorned upon them.

"What is this?" Lilly cried, crouching in a battle ready stance.

A loud purr came from the edge of the group of armored cats, whom parted, allowing Rithiahs to step through, Filthen following.

"Bravo, my little pet, bravo!" he said, all the other cats purred, "Silence!" he hissed.

"Ha! The look on your face is priceless!" Filthen said, looking at his own little chest plate.

"Filthen! You little snitch!" Chisil bared her teeth.

"Why, yes, I am! And do not call me Filthen, twit! My name is now Gryphel the Spy! Filthen indeed!" he laughed, stepping closer, Lilly could see a silver glint on the tip of his tail. A blade identical to Rithiahs's! "Lord, what shall we do with them? I think, if you would take my suggestion, we should torture them, it is very much your own choice!" he said, sliding his own blade under Chisil's chin, drawing a little blood.

"You will do no such thing!" a loud voice came from behind the mass of cats. The cats cleared a bit, showing humans, rats, nibblers, and pretty much every slave owned by Rithiahs. The speaker, a graying rat, bared his long teeth, snarling, "Prepare to die, Rithiahs! Attack!" he bellowed, the slaves surged forward, crashing into the armored cats, overwhelming them for a moment.

"Go! Run you! Get help!" the graying rat yelled after taking down a guard.

"Wait, who are you? I can't leave you! You'll die!" Lilly shouted, as they began running from the scene.

"I am Greenlain! Run, do not worry, I will not die in vain! Go!" he shouted.

"Lilly! Come on! We need to go!" Chisil squeaked, Lilly had no choice, she tore her eyes from the battle, and ran like the river, she ran fro her life.

-Palace-

"Do we have a clue where she is?" Gregor asked, pacing across the floor.

"No, pup, I have no idea, now stop pacing before you wear ruts in the floor and I trip in them, that would put me in an ill mood," Ripred snapped.

A flutter of wings told Gregor Mareth was back. He ran to the now silvering warrior.

"No, we have not found her. But we found tracks, very odd, almost like a rat's, but just, I am not sure how to explain it, Overlander," he said.

"Could you bring me to them? I would like to look them over," Gregor said.

"I see no harm in this,"

Gregor mounted Mareth's bat, and they soared off to find the tracks.

-End chapter-

**Wow, sorry about the short chappie, it's late, my imagination is just fried, I need to read some real books to charge it back up, sooooo... R&R!**


	6. What!

** Well, shit on a log. I am complaining like I have since the start of the last book, and I still have all my rights to do so! The first day of school was today! And let me tell you, having at least ninety kids opening lockers for the first time ever is not fun, especially if you are one of them! Ah, the swearing being passed around from locker to locker. I figured mine out after two tries, and went on my merry way to Language Arts.**

**-Random Cave in Uncharted Territories-**

Gregor squinted down at the track, he had been living in the Underland for a while, but he would never forget cat tracks. In New York allies, it was odd _not_ to find cat tracks, and he had traveled through a lot of allies.

"Well, Ayla, you were right, it's a cat track," he said up to the ceiling of the cave.

"Uh, when am I not right? I'm always right!" Ayla's voice came from overhead.

Gregor rolled his eyes and began following the trail of tracks far into the cave, the he reached the end.

"Um, where next? It's a dead end-" he was interrupted by a certain black rat.

"No, it is not, see? The shadows from the torches are casting over this hoel here," he said, pointing with his tail. Indeed, there was a hole, just big enough for a huge cat, or a human to get through.

"What's on the other side, do you think?" Kaj asked, shuffling her wings awkwardly.

"Only one way to find out," Gregor crawled through. There was a moment of silence, "Well, it's safe, I think..." his voice came from the other side. Kaj, Luxa, Ripred, and Silkfur squeezed through one by one.

Gregor keeled, looking at the tracks, the headed south.

"This way," he straitened up and followed south.

-O-

They found themselves between two huge rocks, Gregor could see guards, who where cats, sitting on either side. As they approached, the cats leapt up.

"State your business and name," one said in a rough, gravely voice.

"Fred, looking for my daughter," Gregor said.

"Shall we take them to Rithiahs?" the other asked.

"Hmm, I think wise, yes. You and your party will follow us to Rithiahs, Wildcat Warlord," the one with the gravely voice said.

"Yes, I will," Gregor said.

The two cats led them through the territory, past pits of painfully thin animals, and fields. They stopped at a large cave overlooking the pits of, what Gregor assumed they were, slaves.

"M'Lord! You have company!" the one with the gravely voice said into the cave.

"Do I? Oh, please, do come in... Gryphel, do find them something to sit on..." a smooth, icey

voice said.

Gregor entered, a nibbler in green armor was tugging over a palate of furs for them to sit on. Right in front of Gregor stood a huge cat decked out in green armor, a long blade attached to his tail with a series of rings.

"Greetings, you are in the presence of Rithiahs, Wildcat Overlord, and you are?" the cat purred.

"Gregor," Gregor said.

"Gregor are you here looking for Lilliana?" Rithiahs asked, giving a wicked sneer.

"Yes, I am, cat. And if I don't get her back, you are going to be in a world of hurt!" Gregor said coolly.

"Hmm, well, too bad! Your idiot daughter escaped last night when the slaves revolted, she, a nibbler, and a cat left, and ran to the Dead Lands," Rithiahs rolled his eyes in disgust.

"The Dead Lands?" Luxa whispered behind him.

"Yes, the Dead Lands, D-E-D, Lands. Now, Gryphel, escort them out of my territory,"

The nibbler came forward, his little tail blade flashing in the torchlight, "You heard him, out you go!" he said, waving his blade threateningly.

Gregor obliged, feeling numb. Lilliana was in the Dead Lands!

-O-

**Sorry about the uberly short chapter, I had all my brains liquified, snd they leaked out while the teachers where jawing at me. :(**


	7. To Regalia

** Sorry this is crawling along at a S...L...O...W... pace, writer's block is a pain in the ass.**

-O-

They were in the Dead Lands. Great. Land of Gloom and Doom. Perfect.

Lilly stumped along, her legs leaden. They had been there for days, wandering about, finding whatever food they could. Falem had disappeared one night, leaving her and Chisil to fend for themselves.

Lilly stumbled, and fell promptly on her face. She groaned, then in mid roll over she heard a welcome sound. Water.

"Chisil, I hear water, running water!" she croaked, they had been waterless since the escape.

"Really? I thought it was just me, should we find it?" the black nibbler asked.

Lilly got up, and wandered in the direction of the water, answering her friend's question.

-O-

The water was cool, crisp, and clean, and filled with fish. It was a good sized creek, pooling in some areas, and making tiny falls in others.

"Do you know how to catch fish?" Lilly asked, dunking her head in for another bought of long swallows.

Chisil waited until she came up, "Yes, I do. It's been a while, but I can," she said.

"Let's go fishing!" Lilly said.

Chisil walked downstream to a still pool on the edge of the current, and pushed the tip of her tail in. A large fish came up and looked at it, then reached up to bite. Chisil slammed her paw into the water, flipping the fish up and out onto the bank, where it flopped about, gasping. The nibbler bit down on the back of it's neck, severing the spinal cord, killing it instantly.

"Ew... Are we going to eat it raw?" Lilly asked, poking at the fish.

"Yes, we are," Chisil said, using her claw to gut, and clean it. When she was done, she gave Lilly a fillet, as well as herself.

Lilly took a bite, and made a sour face as the slime clung to her cheeks, "Ugh, it's vile!" she said

Chisil rolled her eyes at her, "Well, little Princess, it's either eat that, or starve, you may pick," she said coldly.

Lilly scowled, and forced herself to take another bite. She miraculously swallowed without gagging.

"So, what is our plan?" Chisil asked.

"Kill Rithiahs! That's what! We need to go back to his lair, and kill him there!" Lilly said.

"Lilly, we would never make it! Look at us, a couple of beat up, starved, wretched, escaped slaves. We must get back to Regalia!" the nibbler said, counteracting her friend.

"But-!"

Chisil cut her off, "No _but_'s! If you want to slay Rithiahs in battle, then do so when he comes to attack Regalia! Make the cat come to the mouse, and not the mouse to the cat," Chisil said.

"I, but, um, what if-?"

"No, N-O," the black mouse said sternly, "Now, get some shuteye, we have a long journey, and I will not make it half asleep with you falling over every five moments!" she hissed.

"Hmph, fine, be that way! I will sleep, and I will not be happy about it, so there!" Lilly grumped, sticking her tongue out, then curled into a ball and fell asleep.

-O-

"Wow, Ayla! She's just as stubborn as you!" Zeva exclaimed.

"Me, stubborn? Please," Ayla muttered, looking at the portal in her office, messing about with the evil spirits trapped within.

"Ayla, you know not to dink with the spirits! They have a two foot span to reach, they almost got you yesterday!" Jinx was heard to say.

"Pft, yap, yap, quit whining in my ear. I was testing your reflexes with that, you were a little slow on rescuing me..." she said, looking over at her desk to find something to poke at the spirits with.

"Fine, whatever, but don't come crying to me when they catch you!" Zeva said.

-O-

Rithiahs walked before his massive army, his faithful assassin, Gryphel, trotting alongside him.

The large cat made his way up to a rise of stone, climbing to get a bit of altitude.

He spoke; "My army of mass destruction! Look to me now! Today, we march to the city of Regalia, in effort to overthrow the pathetic humans who hold the throne!" he yelled over the sea of cats, gnawers, nibblers, and the occasional human, "Those of you who choose to follow me into battle and are not slain, will keep your sad little lives, but those of you whom dare to oppose the great Rithiahs will parish at my blade, fang, and claw! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yessir!" the army roared.

"Good! We leave now!" Rithiahs flicked his tailblade, signaling his hoard to follow, they began their trek to Regalia.

-O-

They were up and walking early in the morning, their feet plodding along on the ground.

"Are we even going the right way?" Lilly asked.

"Well, this stream leads somewhere, that somewhere might be the Waterway, which leads to...?" Chisil said.

"Regalia!" Lilly said.

"Right... wait, what's that?" the nibbler cocked her head, listening to something.

The sound reached Lilly's ears moments later, the faint sound of paws running along on stone, claws clicking lightly.

Lilly clicked, her echolocation probing the darkness for anything. The area lit up for a moment, she could see a small mammal running over to them, a nibbler, behind it were several larger shapes. Gnawers.

The mouse screeched to a halt next to them.

"Help me, please!" it gasped

"Ha! We've caught you, pathetic nibbler! It's time we finish what the Bane started!" one of the rats laughed, coming forward slowly, "Oh, what is this? Ooh, goody, a human! Mmm, looks like we have a full meal here, boys!" it said, earning a few sniggers from his group.

"Uh, Chisil... what do we do?" Lilly asked.

"You're asking me?" Chisil said.

"Try this!" the small nibbler said, sliding something across the floor.

Lilly ducked, picking up the object. The ring of rats shrank a little. Lilly clicked, she was holding a sword! Before she had time to marvel at it, the rats attacked.

-O-

A/N **Gah! School is sooooooo stressful! I got three migraines this week alone, *rubs temples* but, thank God the weekend's almost here! :)**


	8. Stranded, End Par 1

** Aaaah! My English teacher is a nut! She's off her rocker! She needs a visit to the spa! Okay, I got that out of my system, but really, she is freakin' loony! Hooray! The weekend! I have only so many days to work, and only so much time too! Alright, I'll stop my prattling and give you the chapter XD**

**-O-**

Lilly raised the sword, and met the first rat head on, impaling it on the blade. The gnawer gurgled, and slid to the ground. The next hurled itself at her, she slashed the tip across it's chest, causing it to roar in pain. The rat flung it's tail at her. Lilly blocked it with the flat of her blade, another tail came in, she caught it in the cross-hilt, and twisted sharply, breaking the snakelike tail, and chopping off half.

"Stick close to my legs!" she yelled.

The two nibblers, Chisil, and the stranger huddled next to her feet.

Lilly began to spin in a move her father had used when he was showing off for her. She moved as she spun, catching the rats by surprise, in one fell swoop, and an extra slash, the rats lay slain on the ground.

When the nibbler decided it was safe to venture, it looked up to it's savior.

"Thank you, good serah, I fear what may have happened if you had not come to my aid," the nibbler, male as Lilly thought, said quickly.

"Think nothing of it, friend, might I know your name?" she asked.

"Name? Oh, yes! Name! Um, uh, I am Shaail," he said.

"A pleasure, I am Lilliana Ayla," she said, the mouse stood stock still, his eyes wide.

"Are you _Princess _Lilliana Ayla?" Shaail stuttered.

"Yes, I am," Lilly said, enjoying her small title.

Shaail bowed low before her, twisting himself into the dirt. Lilly grimaced at the display, she had never gotten used to people grovelling before her.

"I am honored! Please, forgive me for putting you in danger, Princess!" Shaail exclaimed.

"Please, you don't need to do that, it has to make your neck stiff," she said.

Shaail straitened himself out, " Oh, okay, uh, thank you. Might I inquire what your awesomeness is doing out on the fringes of the jungle?" he asked.

"I was kidnapped, I escaped, and now I'm here," Lilly said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hmm, slavers, eh?" he asked, then twitched his ears, "I need to stop prattling, come, it is not safe here," he said.

Lilly looked at Chisil, whom shrugged, and followed the strange nibbler. She sighed, and fell into place behind her friend.

-O-

The trip through the jungle was short, and full of Shaail chit-chatting with them, occasionally making a joke, or stopping to listen for danger.

Lilly examined the sword closely. It was a work of beauty. The handle was long and slim, ending with an emerald in the pommel. The cross-hilt was a crescent, curving on both sides towards her hand. An emerald perched on the tips of the cross-hilt. The blade was long, a dark blue blood channel ran down the center, ending just before the blade tapered into a razor sharp tip. Scrawled on the side of the long blade was this: _'Only in times of Despair, will you draw strength from your weakness, and release the Trickster within you,' _very pretty.

They made their way, plodding along a twisting path, until they came into a large opening.

Several nibblers sat about in the center of the stone clearing, some grouped together playing a game with stones, others chatting about the events of the day. Five pups wrestled about, occasionally rolling into an adult and getting a stern hiss.

When they got through the curtain of vines, the mice all looked over to see who had come.

A young tan nibbler ran over, and nuzzled Shaail under the chin.

"Nellie, please! We have guests, very important guests," Shaail said.

Nellie looked them up and down, a smile lifting ever so slightly at the corners of her muzzle.

"Greetings, human, what brings you to our humble home?" she asked.

"Let's just say I had a run in with a feline, a really big one," Lilly said.

"Oh, you mean that slaver, Rithiahs? I'm dreadfully sorry... Who are you?" Nellie asked.

"I am Lilliana Ayla, and this is Chisil," Lilly said.

"A pleasure, Princess, as for you, Chisil, do I know you? You sound familiar... what clan are you from?"

"I am from the Celestial Cave Clan," Chisil shuffled her paws a bit.

"Wait... You are Chisil? The Queen of Nibblers?" Nellie's scruff raised.

Lilly shot Chisil a look, the nibbler turned her head away.

"Chisil... what are you not telling me?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I am Queen of the Nibblers... and I abandoned my race, years ago, I am widely searched, for I am a walking act of treason," the nibbler pinned her ears down in a posture of lower dominance.

"Wha-? I, Chisil..." Lilly was slightly confused.

"I am an ex-Queen, I no longer rule, and these nibblers have a right," she said stiffly.

"What right would that be?"

"The act of Annulment, she turned her back on us, the law is, the first nibbler tribe, and or clan she comes to, has the right to kill her where she stands," Shaail said.

Lilly rubbed her temples, she was getting a headache.

"I am not the same nibbler I was, I was captured a year after I left the throne, I could not come home-"

"Traitor!" one of the older nibblers from the stone game hissed, leaping to it's paws.

They were surrounded by mice, all hissing and spitting at them. Lilly drew her sword and slashed it through the air, clipping off the whiskers of the older nibbler.

"You will not touch her, she is my friend, therefore, you may only kill her over my dead body!" Lilly swung again, clipping off the whiskers from the other side.

"Oh? She turned her back on us in our time of greatest need! How can any of us trust her again?" one shrieked from the back.

"I can! I am Princess Lilliana Ayla, next in line for the Regalian throne! And I trust her with my life!" Lilly said, repeating the words her father had recited to her from one of his adventures.

"Get the traitor!" the older nibbler roared.

The ring shrank, the nibblers came forward, but before they could do anything; "STOP!" the command rang through the clearing, "Stop! I command you! Stop!" an elderly mouse came forward, an angry sneer stuck upon his face, "Can you not see she is trying to make nice, idiots? She could not return! Shame on all of you! Attacking the Queen of the Nibblers, and the Princess of the Humans! Shame on all!" he lectured, hobbling over to where Lilly and Chisil stood, ready for battle.

The nibblers cleared a path for him, bowing their heads in shame. The mouse came up to them, and twitched his whiskers.

"Deary, me! I am very sorry, they are all so young, and stupid, please, come with me," he croaked, his single eye twinkling.

-O-

"I am Araal, the elder of this clan. I apologize for the behavior of the others, their parents all died in a small plague academic a year back, I had to become their father, all of them, and they still act like pups half the time... Queen Chisil, I am honored to be in your presence,"

"Thank you, Elder Araal. I was captured a year after I deserted, Lilly here came to my pit two years after, she made our escape possible," Chisil said.

"Do you know how to get to Regalia, Araal? I need to get back soon," Lilly asked.

The old mouse sighed, and hung his head a little, "I am sorry, but I do not, the only one who does know is Shaail,"

"Excellent!" Lilly said, "Let's see if he'll-"

"You brought them here, you gave her the sword, you will die!" a voice yelled.

There was a scream, and the sound of a fight. It ended with a loud shriek.

"Shaail! Shaail! Wake up, Shaail! Shaail!" Nellie's voice cut the air.

Lilly and Chisil dashed out of the shelter of vines.

Shaail lay on his side, blood trickling out of a bite wound on the back of his neck. Nellie stared down at him, her chocolate doe eyes wide in terror as his side rose and fell slowly.

"Who did this?" Lilly asked, scanning the crowd of mice.

"I did, he was a traitor! He gave the sword to you, then led you here! The sword was meant for the Trickster!" a sandy nibbler sneered, pushing out of the crowd, baring his teeth at her.

"Fool... the Trickster is dead, this is her heir..." Shaail croaked, then he shuddered, and died.

"What? It cannot be!" the sandy mouse exclaimed.

"It is, she is the heir. And now, because of you, idiot, she is stranded here! It will bring the wrath of Naal on us!" someone shouted.

"What? I'm stuck here?" Lilly asked as Araal hobbled over to her.

"I am afraid so, Heir, Shaail never left a scent trail, you are truly stranded,"

"Well, shit,"

-O-

**End Part One!**


	9. Three Years On, Begining of Par 2

** Beginning of Par 2!**

**-**_**Three Years On**_**-**

Lilly had adapted to nibbler life slowly, even going as far to try to learn their language. The first six months living in the jungle were pure hell, and then some, but what could she do? Nothing. All she could do was sit by, and hope Rithiahs failed in his attack. Now, she and Chisil were foraging, trying to find the plumb-like fruits, of perhaps a stream to fish.

Lilly ducked under a clump of thorned vines, failing, "Ouch! Shit on a log, that hurt!" she exclaimed.

"Lilly, come on, we don't have time!" Chisil scowled.

"Pft, heartless shit," Lilly muttered.

"I am not deaf! I can hear you!" Chisil chided.

"Yeah, shove it," Lilly called to her friend.

-O-

"Hmm... got any eights?" Ayla asked.

"Go to the dump," Zeva replied, looking at her floating cards.

"Shit," Ayla grabbed a random card from the deck.

"Got any Queens?" Zeva asked.

Ayla tossed the card to her rat, who put it into a book of three cards.

"Got any Kings?" Ayla asked.

"Dammit," Zeva passed Ayla the card.

"I hate to interrupt the game, but I think I found Lilly!" Jinx said from the Pool of Images.

Ayla sighed, and tossed her cards down. Zeva followed suit, and got up to look at the pool.

"Wow, she's gotten tall!" Zeva exclaimed.

"Yep, that's what happens after three years, you grow. Should I scare the crap out of her?" Ayla pondered.

"Just contact her, it really doesn't matter what you do," Jinx said as she fluttered back into the depths of the library.

"Pft, fine. Ahem! Lilly..."

-O-

"...Lilly!"

"What?" Lilly looked at Chisil.

"I didn't say anything," Chisil replied, "Now, give me a boost, the Queen is too short for this one!" she laughed.

Lilly bent down and picked her up, then held her above her head.

With a snap, the fruit fell to the ground.

"Good job," Lilly teased.

"...Lilly..."

"What?" Lilly asked.

"I said nothing... perhaps you need to clean your ears,"

"Maybe I shou-"

"Lilly!"

"That wasn't you, was it?" Lilly asked.

"No..."

"Lilly!"

"Who is it?" Lilly drew her sword, Faith's Edge as she had named it.

"The voice of... God!"

"Really?" Chisil sniffed the air.

"No, I wish. I'm the Abbess," the voice said.

"The Abbess? Wait, I've heard stories, but, aren't you evil?" Lilly asked.

There was a snigger in the background, "Yeah, Ayla! Aren't you eviiiil?"

_Slap! _"Shuddup! I'm talking to her! Go and help Jinx fix the Matrix, the books still go two miles an hour! Ahem, no, I'm not evil, huh far from it-"

"Are you sure?" came another laugh.

"Zeva! Shut. Your. Mouth! I can make fire come out of _your _butt too, you know!"

"Pft, kill joy!"

"Sorry about that,"

"Did you just say _Zeva_? As in the rat who accompanied Ayla the Trickster?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I did. I'm Ayla, Abbess, Trickster, or what ever you decide to call me,"

"Oh. Um, how are you going to help us?" Lilly tilted her head.

"Well, now that I know where you are, I can guide you out of the jungle,"

"Good. C'mon, Chisil, let's get back to camp," Lilly said, picking the fruit up, and walking back into the thick forest.

-O-

Ayla glared daggers at Zeva.

"What?" Zeva asked.

"Oh, don't 'what' me, piddle fart. I saw you looking at my cards!"

"I did not! You put them down, I took that advantage," Zeva replied.

"Whatever, buttmunchio,"

"Will you two quit? I'm trying to concentrate," Jinx said.

"What are you concentrating on?" Ayla asked.

"I'm messing about with the spirits. You were right, it _is_ fun!"

-O-

Gregor brooded silently in his cell. Rithiahs had won that foul day. The crafty cat had snuck in and had his assassins slaughter the guards, then took Gregor and Luxa prisoners, along with several choice people.

"Hey, boy, have any more bright ideas of escape?" Ripred's voice rasped through the darkness.

"No," he huffed.

"Wonderful. What about you, your Queenliness?"

"Ripred, I am not in the mood," Luxa hissed through the bars of her cage.

The click of the dungeon door made heads turn.

Light flooded in, making Gregor blink. A form slunk in, a small cart creaking behind it.

The figure unloaded plates from the cart, sliding them under the bars of the cages one by one, until it got to Luxa's cell.

"Well, well, cousin. Looks like your last plot failed, hmm, I will enjoy the next attempt, Rithiahs says I get the whip," the cruel voice almost giggled.

"Leave her alone, Stellovet, you witch," a frail voice muttered.

Stellovet's head snapped to the side, then she walked to another cell.

"Ah, Nerissa, I thought you perished after the food shortage," Stellovet smirked.

"Shove it up your ass, Stellovet, no one wants to hear your prattling," Howard's voice came from deeper within the dungeon.

"Oh, is that any way to greet your sister dearest? Tsk, tsk, brother, it looks like there will be no meal for you today, such a shame you must waste away. You had your chance to join me, but no, you chose to stay with these... things," she hissed, "Ta, ta, you miserable lot," the wicked woman cackled as she exited.

"How can that wretched thing be your sister?" Ripred drawled from his cell.

"I have not a clue, she was a decent child, until she was denied the right to be princess, then she turned as sour as old cream," Howard sighed.

Gregor clicked quietly. Luxa was to the cell to his right, Ripred to his left. Nerissa was paired the same way with Howard to her right, and the still form of Hazard, whom was leaning against the bars of his cage, sleeping. The bats were towards the back, as were the several other humans loyal to Luxa.

"How're you guys holding out in there?" a voice echoed through the room.

"What do you think, Trickster?" Ripred yawned.

"Pft, fine, be negative. Hey, I got good news! Guess who found your little flower?"

"What are you talking about? Well, spit it out!" Ripred smirked.

"Do you not get the concept of dramatic pause?" everyone projected scowls to the ceiling, "Oh, right, never mind. I found Lilly,"

"Is she alright?" Luxa asked anxiously.

"Better. She has a sword, and a small force of mice at her back,"

"Thank God..." Gregor closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hmph, if I know the pup right, we will be out and fighting soon," Ripred grinned.

"All in due time, I suppose. All in due time," Luxa murmured, reaching through the bars of her cell to hold Gregor's hand in hers.

-O-

**Oh, snap! Bet you didn't see that one comin'! Surprised they got Ripred? Not me! He does crack at four hundred, and there are well over four hundred in Rithiahs's army, so, yep, they're in deep shit. I will write as much as possible! :)**


	10. Out of the Jungle, and a Nasty Visit

** Bwahaha! I have no idea how this chapter will turn out, so stick with me here. **

** Ahhh! I forgot to say thanks to Assassin Author, and Beach Gurl for your awesome reviews! Ah, every time I see one, it inspires the will to keep goin'! Thanks!**

** I still need a beta! If you're interested, please PM me! Spellcheck can only do so much!**

**-O-**

Lilly was tossing her things into a lizard skin bag sewn together with vines. Sling, check, extra thumb grip for her bow, check, sharpening stone, yep, and a chunk of flint.

With a long sigh, she slung the bag over her left shoulder, and her bow over the right, and ducked out of her vine hut.

A crowd of nibblers stood by, their huge brown eyes wide.

"Lilly, I am sorry it is time for you to leave, I am also happy for you, it was not right for you to stay so long. You were a blessing to my clan, thank you," Araal said as he limped forward.

The old mouse had aged even more, his eyesight was gone, and with it, almost all his balance.

"I am honored, Araal, I too am sad, but, it is time, Rithiahs must fall," Lilly bent down to the nibbler, and reached out to stroke his ear ever so lightly, then straitened up, "I am honored you all excepted me, gave me shelter, and at times, fed me, thank you. May you remember me by this," Lilly said.

She rummaged around in her pouch, her face lit up when she found it. She pulled forth a golden band she had worn on her ankle, and placed it on the ground.

"If there is ever a time you need my help, send this to me, and whatever has messed with you will wish it was dead," Lilly said, her head held high.

"Thank you, Heir," with the help of another younger mouse, Araal bowed low.

"No thanks needed, it is a token of gratitude. Well, Chisil, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," the black nibbler said, trotting forward.

All the nibblers assembled came together, and as Lilly came through, they parted into two rows, saying thanks, and wishing good luck.

-O-

"So, are you ready, Lilly?" Ayla asked.

"Nope, let's go," Lilly swung her arms to stretch the muscles.

"Right. I can make a light orb for you, just follow it," Ayla said.

"Okay," Lilly said.

Concentrating hard, Ayla made a ball of light appear, then began moving it, letting it twist through the jungle in the easiest path possible.

"Hey, Ayla! Where did you put the yard stick?" Zeva's voice cut through her concentration, the orb went out in a puff, causing Lilly to stop.

"What's going on?" she called.

"Hold on a sec. Zeva! I told you to be quiet! I'm trying to get Lilly out of the jungle!" Ayla's temper boiled.

"Yeah, I'll be quiet if I find the yard stick!" Zeva said from deep inside the library.

Sighing irately, Ayla made her yard stick hover, and shot it through the air, soon finding Zeva, and hitting her with a slap.

"Ow! That hurt!" she cried.

"You deserved it!" Ayla called back, "Wait, why do you need it?"

"I want a longer poky thing to play with the spirits," she said.

"Yeah... have fun with that. Now shut up!" Ayla grumbled, turning back to the Pool of Images.

-O-

The orb reappeared in front of Lilly, causing her to jump back, and trip over a root with surprise.

"Holy Hell, woman! Warn a person much?" she snapped, picking herself up.

"Oops," came Ayla's reply.

The orb began moving, and Lilly marched after it, stepping over roots, under vines.

-O-

"Wait, hold on, some one's coming!" Ripred hissed.

Gregor pulled his arm back through the bars, along with it a splintered bone from his meal.

The dungeon door creaked open, the shadow of a nibbler appearing on the floor.

The mouse swept in, clanking his tail on the bars of cells as he came by.

He stopped at Ripred.

"Ah, Ripred! What a pleasant surprise! Last I saw hide of you, I was being herded to the Queen with the rest of my brethren for death! You were hiding behind a rock, not even bothering to help. Yes, you saw the tower of nibblers, guess who was on top? Me! Well, and another pest, whom I don't worry about. I might make you pay, and your pathetic human friends!" the nibbler cackled.

"Almore? Is that you?" Luxa asked from her cell.

"Almore? No, I am no longer known by that filthy name! I am Gryphel, top assassin for Rithiahs!"

"What? How could you? I helped you when you were sucked into the sands! You little-"

Gryphel lashed out with his tail, reaching through the bars, swiping across her cheek.

"Ah, ah, little thing, you must be quiet, and obey me. Rithiahs is letting me pick out someone to be my personal slave, and guess what? You're it." Gryphel smirked.

"You sick little monster!" Gregor hissed, lunging at the mouse, managing to grasp his tail.

Gregor pulled Gryphel in, and latched his hands around his throat, wringing the life out of the mouse.

"Touch. Her. Again. And I will make your life miserable, and I promise, mouse, I will get out of here, and personally kill you in your sleep, that is if you live that long!" Gregor whispered in Gryphel's ear, then let him go.

Gasping, the nibbler fell to the floor, and scooted himself away.

"Is... that a …..promise?" he asked between coughs.

"I don't go back on my word," Gregor said, leaning against the back of his cell.

The nibbler drew a sharp intake of breath, and scurried off, yelling weak threats as he fled.

The light red faded from Gregor's sight, his breathing became somewhat normal. He looked over to Luxa who held a hand to her cheek.

"You okay?" he asked.

"It will mend, I will live," she said.

"If it gets infected, you won't live that long, cousin," Howard said from the other side of the dungeon aisle.

"It's not like we have spinner silk available," Ripred said.

"Is someone hurt up there?" a voice asked from far back in the dungeon.

"Yes," Nerissa said.

"There is a spinner back here, it could be passed from cell to cell," the person suggested.

"That would work," Ripred yawned.

Within moments, a wad of silk was passed up, Luxa voiced a thank you, and Gregor applied it as Howard told him,

"Press it in gently, just enough so it sticks,"

"Right," Gregor mumbled, as he pressed the silk onto the deep wound on Luxa's cheek, "There, how does that feel?" he asked.

"Fine," Luxa said, leaning back.

"Hey guys, Lilly's almost out, she's resting up right now, but, don't worry, you'll be out soon enough," Ayla's voice popped in.

"Okay, thanks," Gregor said.

"Alright, I'll update with you guys soon, hang in there," Ayla said, her voice fading quietly.

"Should we get back to plan B?" Gregor asked.

"What plan would that be?" Luxa inquired.

"The bone plan," he said.

Luxa's mouth lifted slightly in the ghost of a smile.

Gregor pushed his arms through the bars, and began working with the bone to pick the lock. There was a click, and the cell door swung open. He smiled, it was time to storm the castle.

-O-

**Oops, short chappie. My bad. I got sick, and had no creativity, ah, but, poop happens, y'know?**


	11. To the Rats

** Wee! I got excepted into the yearbook committee this year! *does a fist pump* except the meet was super boring, and I fell asleep on my desktop. :**

** This chapter was brought to you by... the number seventeen! Hahaha!**

**-O-**

"Not too much farther now, Lilly," Ayla's voice echoed.

"Thank God," Lilly sighed.

"You got that right, wait, what's that?" Chisil asked from behind.

The foliage nearby rustled, and parted. A scrawny figure stumbled forth.

Faith's Edge slide from it's twister skin sheath with a swish.

Dull green eyes peered at them in the darkness, then widened.

"Lil- Lilly? Chisil? Is that you?" it asked.

Lilly recognized that voice!

"Falem?"

"It is you!" the figure sprang forward, nearly bowling Lilly over, "I'm so happy I found you!" she purred.

"Hey! It's good to see you too, where did you go?" Lilly asked.

"Well, that day I went missing, you were sleeping, and there was a noise, so I followed it into the jungle, and got lost, that's all," she explained.

"We got lost as well, but were taken in by a tribe of nibblers," Chisil said.

"Hey, this reunion is really touching and everything, but if we don't hurry up, and get back to Regalia, some pretty bad stuff is going to happen," Ayla said impatiently.

"What was that?" Falem asked, looking up.

"That was Ayla the Abbess, former Trickster," Lilly said.

"Mmmhmm, and from what I heard, you are my heir," Ayla said.

"That's what the mice said," Lilly said.

"Yeah... alright, let's get this show on the road!" Ayla said.

The orb of light flared in the darkness, and the odd group followed.

-O-

"Where to?" Howard asked as they crept through the halls of the palace.

"To the nursery," Gregor said.

"Why there?" Hazard cut in.

"You have heard of the stone turtles, yes?" Ripred said quietly.

"Indeed,"

"Then you should know that the shells pop open," Ripred said.

"Yes, and if you two don't shush, we will be found!" Gregor hissed.

"Sorry," Hazard mumbled.

They crept through the old nursery entrance, and went to the back, where the big evil looking turtle stood.

Gregor reached into the mouth, and turned the handle, causing the shell to pop open.

"Everyone in!" Gregor ushered them on.

Down, down, down they went, traversing the steep narrow stairs, flight after flight, until they made it to the Spout.

"Where are the bats?" Hazard asked.

"They took the other way around after I freed them, they should be here any second now..." Gregor said, as the last bit of his explanation left his mouth, the bats arrived.

"Gregor, I apologize for being late, a couple of guards saw us, we had to 'take them out'" Kaj, now a fully grown bat, panted.

"As long as they're dead, it's fine," Ripred said.

"They are very much dead," Aurora said, waiting for Luxa and Gregor to drop.

-O-

Lilly made a happy little dance as they set up camp outside of the jungle.

"Lilly? I know you're happy and all that junk, but can you please stop spazzing like a Muppet?" Ayla said, peering ever closer to the pool.

"Oh, erm, sorry, I'm just so... excited to see Mom and Dad again!" Lilly sighed.

"But, how are you going to take the throne back? I do hope you were planning on that," Ayla said, rubbing her temples.

"The throne? I hadn't gotten that far in thinking, I didn't even think about it... I guess I need to," Lilly mumbled.

"You guess you need to? Girl, you have to! You said so yourself that you are going to take revenge on that psychotic cat!" Ayla said.

"Yes... but how do I reclaim the throne? Rithiahs has an army, I don't," Lilly sighed.

"Then... you need to make one!" Ayla exclaimed.

"Make one?" Lilly said, confused.

"Yeah! Make one! Not that hard at all, you just need to find, A: More humans willing to help, B: a few other random species who want to get rid of Rithiahs, and C: the traitors," Ayla said.

"Traitors?" Lilly blinked.

"Traitors! I'm positive not all of Rithiahs's army and species follow him, or even agree with him. The people who would turn against him to because they think it would be better for themselves, the traitors," Ayla explained.

"Yes, I see that, but, how do we find them?"

"Leave it all to me, darling, now, go to sleep, you look like death warmed over," Ayla smirked.

"Ach, yes Mother," Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Don't you 'yes mother,' me! I can send the living dead to eat you!" Ayla threatened.

"Mmmhmm," Lilly yawned as she curled up on her blanket.

The image blurred until the pool was black. Ayla sighed, and looked about to find her friends.

"Hey, Zeva!" she called.

"Yep?" the rat's voice was faint.

"Where are you?"

"In the control room, helping Jinx with the matrix," Zeva said.

"Okay... hey, I gotta Yo Mamma Joke for you!

-O-

Ayla had them up and traveling first thing in the morning.

"Hmm, I think we should go to the gnawers," Lilly said.

"'Go to the rats! Under the rosebush!'" Ayla's voice echoed about as Lilly walked.

"What?" Lilly asked, gosh this woman said some weird stuff.

"You'd have to see the movie, kid," Ayla said, "Anyways, back to being serious. Why do you want to go to the rats? Don't they hate, uh, everyone?"

"We have a decent relationship with them," Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I see. Well, you need my awesome navigation skills, I assume?" Ayla snickered slightly. True, she was an adult, but, she had the maturity of a five year old.

"Humph, you're so obnoxious!" Falem rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we're going to need your navigation skills, Ayla," Lilly said.

"Good. Ahem, forward, march!" the orb flashed in the dark, and began at a steady pace, "We're off to see the King, the great King of Rats!" Ayla sang merrily.

-O-

"You're only gonna bust, bust, bustbust on my socks, you're only gonna bust on my socks!" Ayla was singing again.

"Hey, Ayla! Do you remember the burrito song?" Zeva chuckled.

"Burrito song... hmm... oh! The _burrito song_! Haha, good times with that one," Ayla laughed.

"Holy shit, thinking about that makes me feel old!" Zeva huffed.

"Bah, perish the idea, we can be old together! You're only gonna bust, bust, bustbust on my socks, I can't defend them because you have a point, and now I have no lines right here!"

"Hey, Ayla?" Zeva asked slyly.

"Yes?"

"Were you dropped on your head as an infant?" Zeva said.

"Hmm, now that I think about it..." Ayla smiled stupidly, "No, I wasn't, but Uncle Steeve threw me into the ceiling fan once," she scowled.

"Oh, that explains _a lot_,"

-O-

**I've come to see that Ayla, Zeva, and occasionally Jinx, have become a stress relief in this story, I must fix that! I'm going to involve them doing less stupid stuff, and more boring, using magic, and helping out. Also, my uncle did throw me into the ceiling fan, **_**while **_**it was on, no wonder I'm such a demented writer, oops. :) I get detention a lot, (me, detention? No!) so I have to stick around in my crazy English teacher's room, and listen to her prattling for the whole lunch, so it really sucks all my creativity out, more than sitting in a stuffy room in a chair that makes my ass fall asleep every ten minutes. Yep, horrible excuse for my late chappies, but you people haven't listening to Mrs. 'Walnut' s lectures. **


	12. Tam

** I think it's about time I introduced a new member to this story, one whom I've been working on for weeks, and am very excited about. I hope you enjoy him! And if you want to see a funny LOL pic, look up 'Imma boop your head!' and click on one of the first links, and you'll see possibly the funniest LOL in history. **

**-O-**

Tam looked over his shoulder. Ever since the pilgrimage to the surface, life had been hard. He padded along the worn path through the woods, searching for a special tree, his ears pricked, and his eyes pealed, ready to flee at any signs of danger. The white bark of a birch tree flashed in his sight, and he headed to it.

At the base of the mighty tree, Tam cut a long slit in the bark, and peeled it away from the trunk, careful not to damage the inner bark, then, slid the bark into his leather sack, and left for camp.

-O-

Tam stalked into camp, feeling rather irritated.

"Tam! Do you have the bark?" a slender silver haired girl asked. His sister.

"Yes, Vairy," he sighed.

"Thanks. And must you be so prickly about everything? I know you wanted to go hunting, but Romery's rheumatism was flaring," Vairy hissed.

"No, I just choose to. Here is your bark," Tam handed the white papery material off to his sister, and went off into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Vairy called after him.

"Out in the woods. To think," he said quietly as he melted into the autumn foliage.

"Oh, Tam," Vairy shook her head.

"Vairy! Come, I feel as if I'm falling apart!" an elderly voice called from the edge of the campfire.

"Coming, Romery!"

-O-

Tam sat in the forked branch of a magnificent oak, brooding. He had lost both his parents in the pilgrimage, and half of his friends, he, Vairy, and a dozen other people kept the camp going, caring for the elderly, and feeding the group. Tam had come to the Overland to escape the punishment of death for theft, along with his sister. His brother, Bralm, had been killed several days before he had been arrested, for stealing from a noble, Tam had been imprisoned for thieving from the Mayor of the Fount, and had escaped by picking the lock on his cell.

They had been there for three years, and Tam could not get over his brother's death. His brother had been a father to him. Bralm had kept the family afloat by stealing, along with Tam, and tried to protect his little brother from the harsh beatings their father had given to him. Every time Bralm stole something that fetched a good value, his father would gamble it all away, or purchased beer, and wine, making himself drunk, and beating his children for entertainment.

Tam turned his hand over, looking at the scars covering the back. His father had given him them. He had been bored, and knocked him out, then carved designs on his hands and arms, then, just to be creative on how he tortured his son, put black grease in the wounds, making them sting with fury, and turned them black after they healed.

He touched the red scars above each eye, also another wound of boredom. These curved around his eyes, meeting on the bridge of his nose, then ran to the tip, ending in a slash. Tam ground his teeth in rage, his father hadn't died of the journey; he had killed him in the night, using the very belt he had beat him with so many times.

"I can't stay here," he said aloud to himself, "I need to go back, I need to fight,"

Tam whistled sharply through the treetops, a loud scree answered his call, and a feathered shape dropped from the sky. He stretched his fist out, and on it landed a barn owl. It was a thing of beauty, it's heart-shaped face, and breast was pure white. The underneath of it's great wings was also white, while the tops were a banded brown, with tawny spots.

"So, Aura, what think you? Shall we go to my home?" he asked the bird.

Aura twisted her head about, and Tam laughed.

"Of course, you can't speak, what was I thinking?"

Aura made a soft cooing sound, then flew off into the daylight, eager to find her hollow and sleep.

"Huh, I can only dream, and plot, I suppose," he sighed.

Slowly, Tam's eyes drooped, then closed, and he was whisked off into sleep, high up in the leafy bowers of the giant oak.

-O-

Ayla moved her black piece forward. Zeva came in, landing next to her piece.

"Sucker," Ayla smiled, jumping Zeva's piece, "I won!"

"Dammit!"

Ayla did a fist pump.

"Zeva, I thought you were working on your mouth," Jinx sighed.

" Bah, she can't be bothered with such foolishness, Zeva, stop swearing? Nah! Now, anyone wanna play Feather Duster? Bet I win!" Ayla smiled.

"No, Ayla," Zeva grumped.

"What's wrong with you miss sour face? Did you step on a splinter? Slam your paw in a door?" Ayla asked, looking over her friend's paw.

"No, Ayla, I did not slam my paw in a door, I just have a huge headache," Zeva pulled her foot loose.

"Sorry. Ooh, I can fix it! Come here," Ayla demanded.

Zeva did as she was told.

Ayla took her rat's head in her left hand, then raised her right, the fingertips glowing.

"Hey, is this going to-?" Whack! Ayla brought her hand down forcefully, "Yowch! You shit headed asshat! What was that for?" Zeva cried, shaking her head back and forth.

"How does your head feel?" Ayla grinned.

"It feels fine!" Zeva shouted, "Oh, wait, it feels better! Thanks," she laughed.

"Good, now, what was that you said about me being an asshat?"

"Oh, dearie me! Look at the time! I really must get going, Jinx wants some more help with the time space thingy, bye!" Zeva said quickly, and sped off, looping her tail around Jinx, and hauling her away.

-O-

Tam awoke with an odd feeling, the treetops were full of mist, and the very air itself seemed blurry. '_Joy of all joys, a dream,'_ he thought, leaping down from his perch, landing lightly on his feet. Ah, the magic of controlled dreams.

"Hold up there, paper legs," a feminine voice commanded from the mists.

"Who's there?" Tam asked, searching desperately for his sling.

The thick fog parted slightly, and a young, slender woman stepped gracefully through, her long pants brushing the dewdrop speckled ground, making her scowl when the hems got wet.

"Abbess Ayla, the Trickster, at your service," she said, twirling a lock of her golden hair between two long fingers.

"I am Tam, what might you be doing in my dream?" he asked.

"Well, it's not your dream, I made it, I wanted to talk with you," Ayla said.

"Yes...?"

"No one gets the purpose of dramatic pause these days, do they? I've been watching you, listening to your thoughts, and you are right! It is about time you left, and went to the Underland, plus, you have a couple of promises to uphold, do you not?" Ayla asked wryly.

"How would you know of my promises?" Tam snapped.

"Ooh, touchy, aren't we? Remember, I see all, I know all!" Ayla picked at a nail.

A month or so before he had left, Tam had met the beautiful Princess, Lilliana Ayla, in Regalia, he had been trying to thieve from the royal chambers, when he had bumped into her...

-O-

_Tam stalked quietly through the halls, making his way to the royal chamber, jumping at every shadow. His family was starving again, and his father had beaten him the night before, adding new scars to his battered body, he shuddered, thinking of what would happen if he went home with empty hands._

_ Tam slid a curtain open; the Princess's room. He smiled at his fortune, then tensed when something moved on the large, fluffy bed. _'The Princess!' _he thought, _'No, I must carry on, my family needs this,' _he crept forward, using the shadows to his advantage._

_ "I know you're there," the young girl said, in a matter a-factly voice._

'No!' _his brain screamed._

_ "Oh, come out, I can see you, well, kind of, can you step from the shadows?" she smirked._

_ Tam did as he was bidden, flinching at the Princess's prying eyes._

_ "So, here you sneak, in the richest part of the palace, trying to use the skills of a petty thief to steal from the weak little princess," her sharp words stung, "But, my conscience will never let me do something horrible to you, take these," she said, removing her gold circlet crown, and a jewel encrusted ring, "I hope to not find you thieving again, my good friend... Oh, my! What happened to your arm?" she gasped, gazing at a long gash running down his lower arm._

_ "I-it's nothing," he muttered._

_ "Nothing my ass. Come here," she sighed._

_ Tam stayed rooted to the ground._

_ "Come on, I'm not going to bite, unless you piss me off," she laughed,_

_ Tam approached cautiously, and flinched when Lilliana snatched his arm up, and looked it over with a sharp eye._

_ "Gah, infected, nothing a poultice can fix," she mumbled, tossing the crown and ring on her bed, then hauled Tam around her room, looking in a large assortment of jars, then she selected one._

_ "This might sting a little," she said, fishing a length of cloth from a pocket, and dabbing a bit of green, sludgy liquid from the jar, onto it, then she carefully wrapped it on Tam's arm._

_ He drew a hiss of pain as the poultice went to work on the wound._

_ "Now, here are those trinkets... Also, I want you to sneak back here tomorrow, if that heals wrong, your arm might be useless," she said._

_ "But I-"_

_ "Bah! No if, and's, or but's, come back here until it is healed," she said in a commanding voice._

_ "Yes, Princess, thank you, Princess," he whispered, shocked by her kind treatment._

_ "Think nothing of it, oh, and you can call my Lilly, Princess is such a drab title," her smile warmed his soul for a moment._

_ Tam left, his heart light, it was going to be a good day._

_-O- _

_ A month passed, Tam's wound was healed, but, he enjoyed visiting Lilly, they got along grandly. Now, the eleven year old boy was on his way home, sticking to the shadows._

_ "Greetings," a frail voice said right next to him._

_ Tam jumped in surprise. A ghostly woman stood next to him, her body quivering as if it were freezing._

_ "Do not speak, you have no time. I have an omen for you," she said, "You must come to Regalia in three years, when the Trickster visits you, join forces with her heir, and fight against the evil, you must promise me!"_

_ To Tam, this woman sounded crazy, but... "I promise," he heard himself saying._

_ The woman's face lifted in relief, "Good, then we may yet have a chance," she muttered, then hobbled away._

_-O- _

_ Tam ran from the dungeon, his feet pounding on the ground like twin pistons. The angry shouts of guards sounded behind him, he must make it._

_ He took a sharp left, melting into the shadows, and slid into a room._

_ "Tam? What the blazes are you doing here?" Lilly asked from her bed, "I thought you were under arrest," she scowled at him._

_ "Shh! Not so loud, please, they're after me!" he whispered._

_ "Oh, Tam! What am I going to do with you?" she sighed, then her face lit up, "I know what! There is a voyage, to the surface, I will get you into it, just keep low, and it will go fine, I'm sure," Lilly said, rubbing her temples._

_ "Would my sister be able to go?" he asked._

_ "Sure,"_

_ "Thank you, Lilly," he said._

_ "Think nothing of it, just helping out," Lilly said._

_ Tam surprised himself, when he hugged her, but she didn't jerk away, she let him hug her._

_ "I will return, for you, Lilly, I promise," he said, tearing himself away from her._

_ "Just... promise to be safe, please," she whispered._

_ "I promise," Tam held her hand a moment longer, then began to walk away, not before Lilly snuck over to him, and planted a fast kiss on his cheek, then, he was gone._

_-O-_

...she had been his world, his only friend.

"Now, we need to plan how you're going to get home!" Ayla exclaimed.

"Indeed,"

"Good, shall we plot?" Ayla smiled.

Tam nodded, and Ayla began drawing plans in the dirt, eager to use drama to solve the problem at hand

_-O-_

**Oops, the evil plot bunnies ran away with this chapter! :3 see? I hope you people like Tam, I was spelling random things backwards to come up with a name, and I spelled mat backwards, therefor, I gave you Tam! I may, or may not get to work on the next chapter, because mid-terms come out tomorrow, and if my grades are suckish, I get after school tutoring! So, I'm crossing my fingers here. :) Remind me to get some claw traps to get rid of those plot bunnies...**


	13. A Glimpse of Rithiahs's Past

** I'm back! Sorry if you thought I abandoned you. My excuse is not school this time, what a shocker, my mom's dog ate my laptop cord, and when I got the new one, it almost fried the circuits because it was the wrong voltage, soooooo, we had to order a new one, and it took like two weeks to get to me, but, you probably don't want to hear my excuses, so I'm gonna get to the chapter.**

**I want to warn you people, this chapter has excessive violence, so if you're faint of the heart, don't read this one. Just warnin' ya so you don't go all tree hugger on me. ;)**

**-O-**

Rithiahs paced his balcony, watching the slaves below as they hauled blocks of stone to a large, half built statue of himself in full armor.

"Bah! Stupid prisoners! They've escaped, sire! And after the Overlander nearly killed me! The nerve!" Gryphel ranted as he strode on the smooth marble balcony.

"Yes, yes, the guards told me already, you buffoon," Rithiahs growled.

"Good, good... Hmm, when I get my paws on that Overlander, I'll... I'll... I'll something to him! And I will kill him in the worst ways possible. Then, I will take this tail blade and shove it up-"

"Shut up, Filthen, you moron! I am in a bad mood, and will not hesitate to kill you where you stand if you will not shut your stupid trap!" Rithiahs hissed, tripping Gryphel with his tail.

Gryphel huffed angrily, and stomped off, his tail twitching.

"Fool, I am surrounded by fools!" Rithiahs muttered, pushing out his metal claws, then pulling them back in.

Memories sparked from his claws, hitting the large cat in a tsunami of pain and anger.

He was thr_ee months old, chasing his sister Sela, playfully batting her tail with his paw. Sela snorted and jumped on him. The two rolled about in front of their den, biting softly, and pummeling each other with soft paws._

_"Rithiahs! Come, now!" A stern voice grated from the small cave entrance._

_Rithiahs broke away from play fighting and glanced at Sela._

_"Be strong, Brother, Father is in one of his moods for sure if he wants to see you," she whispered, nodding to the cave._

_"I will, he doesn't scare me any more," Rithiahs said, puffing his chest out a little._

_"Rithiahs!" the voice growled._

_The young cat slunk into the cave, and lowered his head when he approached a tall figure._

_The cat before him turned, showing his scared face, and empty eye socket._

_"Took you long enough. Slowness is failure, Rithiahs," he rasped._

_"I am sorry Father I-"_

_"Sorry doesn't fix being slow! I should not have to call you _twice _you fool" the larger cat __knocked his son down, and pinned him beneath a paw, claws scraping his delicate skin._

_"I-I-" Rithiahs stammered._

_"Shut up. Come, I have a surprise for you," his father said, releasing Rithiahs from his grip._

_Rithiahs shivered, last time his father had a surprise, he had killed his mother in front of him and Sela._

_"Hurry up, I told the forge master I would be there in another hour," his father snapped._

_"Coming," Rithiahs laid his ears down in fear, and followed his father out of the cave._

_-O-_

Rithiahs shook his head, the memories coming even stronger.

-O-

_"No, Father! I don't want to!" Rithiahs sobbed, pulling at his paw in vain, trying to escape the grasp of the Killer._

_"I do not care, insolent whelp!" his father roared._

_"Um, I don't have all day, Skeet," the human drawled._

_"Yes, it is fine. I'll hold him while you get his claws out," Skeet said._

_"Wha-?" the air was pushed from Rithiahs's lungs as his father put a hefty paw over his back, holding him firmly in place._

_"Go," Skeet nodded._

_Rithiahs felt his paw being splayed, making his claws unsheathe, then something clamped onto one of the sharp nails._

_"Are you sure of this, Skeet? He's only a cub, the pain could kill him..." the forge master said._

_"You are getting paid for this, idiot, just do it. If he dies, I'll bring his sister in for this," Skeet growled._

_"Alright," the human squeezed the tongs, and gave a sharp jerk._

_Rithiahs screeched in pain as his claw was ripped from his paw._

_"Stop! Please!" he wailed._

_The tongs grasped the next claw, and yanked. Rithiahs nearly passed out. _"I just want it to stop! I want to die!" _he thought, _"Wait, no! If I die, they'll do this to Sela, I must stay strong," _he gritted his teeth as another was pulled. Rithiahs could feel something warm and sticky dripping between his toes._

_Two more were pulled, and the human stopped._

_"Now the implants. Quick, while he is still in pain," Skeet growled._

_Rithiahs felt the little skin on one of his toes being sliced off. Now, the human took a small drill, and bored a tiny hole in the bone of Rithiahs's toe. _

_The kitten whimpered as the Killer took a piece of metal from the flames of the fire. It was a claw! On the base of it was a small nub with screw-like threads running down it. The forge master blew on the red hot end a bit, then screwed it into the hole in the bone. A blinding pain shot through Rithiahs's paw as it was screwed in._

_The forge master put in the last four, then wrapped the paw in cloth._

_"Now the other one," Skeet rasped._

_"What?" Rithiahs sobbed._

_Again, the process of pulling was repeated, on the third one, Rithiahs passed out, only to be awoken by a bucket of cold water._

_"No sleeping, you must know the real meaning of pain if you want to truly inflict it!" Skeet laughed._

_The last claw was pulled, and Rithiahs went ape shit._

_"NO! I wont let you, you... you... you monster!" he screamed._

_"Is that the best insult you have, pathetic wretch?" Skeet sneered._

_"Filthy coward!" Rithiahs wailed._

_Skeet pushed his own metal claw out, scoring a cut along his son's face._

_ "I am no coward, now shut up, and take this like a warlord!" Skeet growled._

_ "I don't wanna be a warlord! You're all evil, and stupid, and big meanies and cowards! I want to be a nice king!" Rithiahs sobbed as holes were drilled in his paw._

_ "I'm afraid it doesn't matter, you are destined to be- OWW!" Skeet jumped back as his son's new claws slashed at his face, "You little wretch! You will pay for this!" Skeet roared._

_ The human payed little attention to the scene as he worked, pulling the metal claws from the fire and placing them into the holes._

_Rithiahs screeched in pure agony as the last claw was screwed in._

_The forge master wrapped the paw, "There. Can I be payed now?" he asked._

_ "Yes, yes of course, you already have been payed though," Skeet said._

_ "I have?" the human said dumbly._

_ "Yes, you are still alive, is that not payment enough?"_

_ "Yes, it is" the human said seeing the look in Skeet's eyes._

_-O-_

_ "I should have made him go slower, make it a little more painful," Skeet muttered, turning his head to his limping offspring._

_ "You're a sick monster!" Rithiahs growled, stumbling._

_ "And what are you going to do about it?" Skeet laughed._

_ "This!" Rithiahs jumped up and bit his father's remaining eye, then ran, as fast as he could. _

_Shouts of pain and anger rose from behind him, but the small cat continued to run, to where he had no clue, as long as it was far away from Skeet._

_-O-_

Rithiahs bared his teeth, and was plunged into another memory.

-O-

_Rithiahs stumbled, and the crawler fled. "Shit!" he muttered, turning away from his failed stalk._

_ "Iz alright, Rithi-iz, you'll get et next time," an old brown tom said._

_ "I hope you're right, Father. Hmm, Mother will be displeased..." Rithiahs muttered. It had been two years since he had run. The trauma from losing his claws had erased much of his memory of his father, but he still had nightmares. After a week of running, he had been found by a tom and his mate, and had been taken in._

_ "Aw, iz alright, she'll know yew tried yer hardest," his surrogate father drawled._

_ "Thanks," Rithiahs purred, butting his head against Flash, his father._

_ "Come, we'll go fishin'" Flash said, wandering in the general direction of the river._

_ "Wait for me, you old fodder bag!" Rithiahs laughed._

_-O-_

_ Rithiahs stung with anger. Flash, who was wretchedly drunk with some concoction he had traded from a group of rats, had made a comment on how Rithiahs had been somewhat cowardly to run away from his father. The adolescent cat lashed his tail back and forth, wishing he could carve the drunkard before him to bits. Flash laughed, feeling the comment was hilarious, earning an angry growl from his adopted son._

_ "Wha-? Aw, iz jus' yew, Rithi-iz, I thought I jus' saw a- Hic!" the old cat hiccuped, "Oops, hehe. Hey, warra's wrong wid you? Yew look like a kicked kitten" Flash said, watching his sons face, chuckling with amusement._

_ "Nothing, you old fool, you're too drunk to understand anything that comes from my mouth," Rithiahs replied bitterly. _

_ "Aw, wiz it the crack I made about yew bein' a coward? Well, I wiz right! Y'could have-Hic!- ugh, yew could have killed him, but no-oh, you jus' had to run away like a wee kitten!" he snorted._

_ "That's enough out of you, you senile idiot!" Rithiahs roared, leaping at his father._

_ Flash's eye grew wide, and he was snapped out of his drunken stupor, launching himself at his son. The two clashed together with a thump of fur and claws, screeching and hissing.__They fell together in a ball of fur, writhing and spitting. Rithiahs jumped away from his father's claws, deciding close quarters would get him killed. Carefully, he walked in a circle around Flash, who did the same, each evaluating their opponent. Then Rithiahs struck, rushing at Flash. The old cat rolled out of the way, and struck a heavy blow to Rithiahs's exposed flank, causing him to wheel about, trying to regain his bearings._

_ Flash reared up on his hind leg, preparing for a final strike, when a hiccup interrupted him, allowing Rithiahs to spring up, and slash at his exposed belly. Flash roared in pain, and batted at his son's muzzle, creating several cuts. But it was Rithiahs who won the day. Jumping at his father, he knocked Flash from his paws, and with a ripping sound, lashed his claws through Flash's abdomen, tearing it open fully in a wild gush of blood._

_ Rithiahs stood back for a moment, the surge of adrenaline wearing off, he purred, he had won! Then a sickening feeling came over him, he had won, and killed Flash, his surrogate father. Looking down, Rithiahs noted the blood on his metal claws in horror. _

_ "N-no, no! Flash!" he wailed, nudging the dead cat at his paws, "No! You can't be dead! I-I need you!" he cried, falling on his side in grief, _"It was his own fault, if he had kept his mouth shut, he'd still be alive," _a nasty voice in the back of Rithiahs's head drawled. _"He was weak! He needed to die! Making fun of something I couldn't help, and then insulting me further, the Underland is a better place without that abomination!" _he thought, rising to his paws, and snarling at the body. Yeah! Flash was weak, there was no room for weaklings in this world! Rithiahs gave a mad laugh, and took off into the darkness, he had a job to do._

_-O-_

_ Rithiahs grinned, showing his large teeth as he gazed upon the cave below him. There was the home of that wretched forge master, the one whom had ripped out his claws one by one. He had led his own exile for only three months, his brain's thoughts slowly corrupting him, and had even killed his real father, Skeet. The sound of claws on stone made him wheel about, dashing his thoughts._

_ "Ah, Sela, how good to see you, my good sister," he purred._

_ "And how good it is to see you, brother, now, am I going to help, or not?" Sela asked._

_ "No, this kill is mine, I let you help destroy that fool of our father, but he didn't give you these," Rithiahs flexed his paw, metal claws gleaming._

_ "Very well, brother," she said in a sweet, deadly voice._

_ Rithiahs nodded "Thank you, now, go gather a small force of misfits, and start training them, my plans will take some time," he said, and began to trot down to the cave, his paws carrying him quietly until he reached the mouth._

_ Two humans sat huddled in the cave, the dim light of a single torch illuminating their forms. One of the humans, a young girl turned around when the other poked her in a playful way, and screamed when she saw Rithiahs standing there like death come to shape. The other human whirled, and gasped. _

_ Rithiahs purred cruelly, it was the master. He walked smoothly into the enclosure, his body flowing forth like silk and smoke._

_ "Ah, such a pathetic greeting you give," he tutted, "It does not matter now, does it? I have a question, do you remember the sniveling little cub you had in here almost a year ago?" he asked._

_ The human blanched in fear, "Y-you! The cub who ran from Skeet!" he exclaimed._

_ "Yes, yes I am," Rithiahs smirked, then turned his gaze upon the child, standing behind the forge master, "Now, let me see here," he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "I don't remember you when I had my claws replaced, you could not have been birthed and grown this much in the amount of time that has passed..." he trailed off, and circled the two._

_ "She's my daughter, she was at a relative's when you were here," the master said._

_ "I was coming to that conclusion, dipwad," Rithiahs hissed, "Oh, how I want to kill you now for not arguing against my fool of a father, whom lays dead in a trench somewhere, I forgot to mark it on my map... but, I have _other _plans for you and will let you live," he curled his upper lip, showing off his huge fangs, "But, remember, if you try once to escape..." Rithiahs swiped the air with his gleaming metal claws, "...I will not hesitate to kill the little thing, and on the contrary, she would make an _excellent _snack," he laughed slightly._

_ "I'll do what you want, just, please, don't hurt my daughter!" the forge master pleaded._

_ "Good, now, get a scroll of vellum, or parchment, I want you to help me draw up my plans," Rithiahs yawned._

_ The human scrambled away to do the big cat's bidding._

_-O-_

_ Rithiahs looked at himself in a polished mirror, admiring the armor. It was dark green, a stunning contrast to his silver fur, made up of a black chain mail shirt, specially designed to fit him, and a breastplate, emblazoned with his insignia, a black star. _

_ He whipped his tail about, the long, deadly blade, attached to himself with a long band of rings around his tail from his hip piece, hummed. The helm upon his head, also designed to fit right, framed his face perfectly, two holes had been cut in the top, going down the sides slightly so his ears could swivel comfortably, though under it was a covering of chain mail. _

_ A hip piece, attached to it were his tail blade rings, sat on his hips, a black star showing on top. It was a stunning set, all secured with complex leather straps, made for comfort, strength, lightness, and to strike terror into the hearts of foes._

_ "Hmm. Very nice, Forge Master, very nice," Rithiahs observed._

_ "Then... it is to your liking?" the master asked._

_ "Yes, though you were a bit slow, you could have shaved off a week or so," Rithiahs sighed._

_ "It only took three weeks, if done by any other Master, it would have taken a year!" the Forge Master steamed._

_ "Careful, you dolt, one nice armor set wont get you out of trouble," Rithiahs snapped. _

_ The Forge Master nodded, completely cowed._

_ "Now, I will take my leave, but... I'm afraid I cannot let you live, I wont let my species be discovered by the likes of your foppish race. Toodles," Rithiahs said._

_ "Wha-?" the Forge Master managed to gasp before a tailblade bit deep into his neck, killing him instantly._

_ "Now for the whelp," the big cat muttered, opening his mouth, letting the scents of the cave enter the roof of his mouth, "Ah, there she is. I need to get rid of her before she see's her father, can't have her traumatized before death, can we?" he purred, following the trail into another room in the cave, where the little girl sat, playing with a doll._

_ "Hello there, little spawn," he said in a deep, evil voice._

_ The girl gasped and turned around, "What do want?" she asked hastily._

_ "Now, now, easy there, little thing. I'm afraid I need to... end you. You see, your papa is very dead. I may be cruel, but I have decided to kill you along with him, instead of letting you live in the agony of being an orphan," he said, curling his tail around the little girl, "Now, what's your name? I'm afraid I never asked," he whispered in her ear._

_ "L-Lea," the girl stuttered._

_ "How old are you, Lea?" Rithiahs asked genuinely._

_ "Eight," Lea sobbed._

_ "So young. Oh, here now, do not cry, your papa's waiting for you. I will kill you fast, I promise," he whispered, hugging a paw around Lea, and snapped her neck, letting her fall limply to the ground._

_ Rithiahs grabbed the back of Lea's shirt between his teeth, and picked up her body like a kitten. When he reached the dead forge master, he arranged Lea next to him._

_ "There, all's well," he smirked, and ran out of the cave, off to find his sister._

_-O-_

_ Rithiahs was now five, a long time for any animal to survive in the Underland, though he expected to reach fifteen or even seventeen before he kicked the bucket. Now, before him was a massive army, full of humans, mice, rats, and cats, his general Sela, also his younger sister gazing up, waiting for command. _

_ This day, they would charge the city of Regalia, and kill and plunder! Today, those filthy humans would fall!_

_-O-_

Rithiahs pulled himself from the ground, shaking his head. Now, he was eight, and an experienced warlord. Something about the sudden blast of memories was wrong. He shook his head.

"Bah, why should I believe superstitions? Superstitions don't keep an empire under control!" he hissed to himself, and continued his pacing, and plotting.

-O-

Ayla frowned at the images. No wonder the cat was so evil! But, what could be done? She was interrupted by the sound of Zeva wandering over.

"What's up fuzzy ass?" she said.

"Great, fathead, great," Zeva sighed.

"Coolio. Hey, I have an idea. Wanna go terrorize a warlord?" Ayla asked.

"Maybe, but right now, you need to go look for the weak chinks in Rithiahs's army," Zeva scolded.

"Yap, yap, who are you, my mother?" Ayla rolled her eyes, and plunged herself back into the visions of the Pool of Images.

"Sometimes," Zeva muttered.

-O-

**Holy craparoni! 3344 words! This is officially my longest chapter yet! I want to thank Beach Gurl for her confused review, it helped me fix mah boo boo in this chapter! Thanks! :)**


	14. A Shocking Secret, End Par 2

** Well, nothing new, except it friggin SNOWED today! Yay! No football tomorrow! :D **

** This chapter takes a turn into extra stress and drama, and is also the end of part two, next chapter is the start of part three, enjoy!**

**Also, last chapter, something was screwed up, and only half of the chapter got posted. I re-posted it, so if you want to go back and finish it, you can! **

**-O-**

Lilly continued her journey through the Deadlands, with her faithful companions Falem and Chisil at her side, their confidence was nearly unbreakable... well, almost.

"Now, I'm sure we turn left here, or was it right? Or perhaps straight?" Chisil muttered, looking at a stalagmite browned with age.

"I told you to ask for directions, but noooo, you knew the way perfectly!" Lilly raged.

"Well, I am sorry, it's been a while since I was in the area!" Chisil snapped back.

"Then why didn't you ask for directions?" Lilly huffed, waving her hands about.

"From rats? Right, like a couple of rats are going to just give three suspicious trespassers directions to the royal court!" Chisil argued.

"Can't we all just get along and stop blaming each other?" Falem asked quietly from behind them.

"Stay out of it!" Chisil and Lilly turned and snapped.

"Fine, be that way," Falem muttered.

"Erg! Now we're lost! Admit it, you got us lost!" Lilly scowled.

"Okay, I got us lost, I should have asked for directions! Are you happy?" Chisil hissed.

"No, I thought I'd get a little more bang for my buck," Lilly pouted.

-The Overland-

Tam slunk through the undergrowth, moving silently in the moon-dappled night, pausing every now and then to consult a map. He was close to a gateway. He whistled, and the scree of a barn owl answered. Tam braced his arm, and felt a weight land and sink it's claws into the leather wrist guard.

"Aura, hunting's been good, I assume?" Tam asked, petting the owl's sleek form.

Aura clucked a bit.

"How I miss the talking animals from home," Tam muttered.

Scanning the dark forest for signs of danger, Tam continued to walk, and check his map, and finally came to a gaping cave.

Legend told that this was the very gateway that Ayla took on her first journey to the Underland. Slowly, he walked into the cave, clicking every now and then to see where he was going.

-O-

At least an hour later, Tam came to an opening, and smiled. He was on the lip of the cave. His eyes swiveled, trying to see anything in the darkness. When he found nothing, Tam smiled. How good it was to be home!

-O-

Lilly huffed indignantly. They had been walking in circles for absolutely _ages_.

"Oh, quit," Chisil scolded beside her.

"What do you mean, 'quit'? You've gotten us lost! I have the right to be unhappy," Lilly scowled.

Chisil mumbled something under her breath, and walked ahead.

-O-

Tam watched, fascinated as Aura changed from her barn owl size, to that of an Underland bat, her body stretching and reforming slowly. After the growth stopped, the massive owl straightened, blinking her huge black eyes.

"Tam, how nice it is to speak with you," she said in a smooth, rich, accented voice.

"The same," Tam said, still marveling.

"I understand you are at a dilemma," she said, cutting to the topic at hand.

"And what would that be?" Tam narrowed his eyes.

"You have no way of getting off this shelf, if my eyes are correct, you need to be flown. I am offering this, only because I like you, do not think it is because I am obedient towards you. I can fly you out, and around," she said, her beak barley moving as she did so.

"Yes, I see, but of what cost to me?" Tam asked.

"Cost? None my friend, I am repaying you for helping me that one winter, you do remember, I hope?" Aura said.

"Yes, I do," Tam shifted his weight.

"Mmmhmm, the time I was but a chick, when I fell from my nest, I was hatched late, you know. I was nearly dead, and instead of killing me, or leaving, you helped me, so, I feel... required to do the same for you," she said.

"Fine," Tam said, "Shake on it?" he asked.

"Ach, do you doubt me? Think I will go back on my word?" Aura raised a foot to her chest, offended.

"No, I just like the security of a shake," Tam said.

"Humans," Aura muttered, giving Tam her talon.

Tam looked at the claw in his hand. Wickedly sharp, pitch-black, and shiny, the perfect weapon, and show of strength. He shook it once, and smiled.

"Now that that nonsense is over..." Aura rolled her eyes, fringes of white showing around the edges. She crouched, and spread her wings, "Get on," she said. Tam hesitated, "Go on, you wont hurt me," she said in an almost kind voice.

Tam sighed and clumsily mounted the huge owl. Aura stood upright, and he slid, grabbing onto the owl's neck feathers in an effort to stay atop. Aura squawked quietly.

"Sorry," Tam muttered.

"It's alright, it just stings a little, no harm," she reassured, "Now, are you ready?" she asked, tensing her wings.

"Nope," Tam gulped.

"Me neither!" Aura chuckled.

The owl began a fast run to the edge of the cliff, then sprang off with her strong legs. The world seemed to hang by a thread for a moment, then Aura flapped her mighty wings, and was airborne.

"Am I too heavy?" Tam asked when the owl seemed to strain to stay aloft for a moment.

"I'll get used to it," Aura said, not answering his question.

-O-

Lilly reached down to inspect a rock when she heard a noise, like the dry rustle of... feathers? She tensed, and listened, there was nothing but silence. Lilly snorted and continued to walk behind Chisil, shivering when a sudden draft of cold air swept by.

"Odd," Falem sniffed, "Usually aren't many winds in these parts..." she said from Lilly's side.

"And how would you know?" Lilly asked hotly, irritated.

"Well, if you must know, you sour little thing, I was born in the area," Falem growled.

"Oh," Lilly regretted being a brat.

"Before you ask, no, I don't know where we are, I haven't been here in years," she said.

"Years? Most don't live that long... just how old are you?" Lilly asked.

"Ten," she said, shifting almost nervously.

Now that she looked, Lilly could actually see light flecks of silver among Falem's shiny coat.

"Oh, wow," Lilly said, "I wonder how old Rithiahs is..." she pondered.

"Why would you want to know that?" Falem asked quickly.

"Dunno, just curious. And why so fast to question me?" Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"You know, I think he's eight, not too sure though," she said, trying to change the subject.

"You haven't answered me," Lilly stopped, crossing her arms.

"What's going on?" Chisil asked, walking over to investigate the stop.

"Lilly's asking questions she is not ready to hear the answers for," Falem said.

"Well, now I'm curious too, might as well tell us now," Chisil prodded.

"I don't know..." Falem said, her face stressed.

"Come on, Falem, it's not like it'll be the end of the world as we know it if you tell us," Lilly said.

"Fine, persistent shits... I'm Rithiahs's mother, there, I told you," Falem snapped.

"Oh, you see, that wasn't so bad, she's only Rithiahs's mother..." then it sunk in, "HOLYSHIT! You're Rithiahs's mom!" Lilly yelped.

Lilly gave a funny grin, her head cocked to the side, then she swayed, and fell..

"Told you it was bad," Falem said, her voice betraying a bit of her age.

"Lilly? Lilly!" Chisil called, her tiny paws on her friends chest, searching her face, "Huh, she fainted. The mighty Rager fainted," she muttered.

-O-

_The dream was... well it was a dream to say the least..._

_ Lilly scanned the landscape._

_ It wasn't even landscape, all it was was a long, unending stretch of soft blue light. _

_ "Hello?" Lilly called, observing the white fog around her feet._

_ "Here's Laylee!" a bright, older voice chirped from her left._

_ "Sunuhvamotherless-!" Lilly yelped, leaping back._

_ "Hehe, I love my job soooooo much," the voice laughed._

_ Lilly looked up, spotting a tall figure, "Abbess Ayla?" she asked._

_ "Who else would it be?" Ayla said, striding forward confidently, the fog swirled dramaticly, coming up to form large fluffy fronts at Ayla's sides, "Don't you just love drama? I do," she smiled._

_ Lilly scowled, putting her hands on hips, "I'm sure you do love drama and all that, but, might I ask you why you're pestering me? I'm recuperating from a faint!" she said._

_ "Oh dearie me! I do hope your cookies don't burn!" Ayla said, putting her hands up in mock despair, "Well, if you must know, I'm here to help you along, I've noticed you're lost... oh! And I have a dire message for you, may I recite?" Alya asked._

_ "Why not," Lilly huffed._

_ "Cool beans, ahem," Ayla's eyes rolled back in her head, and she started speaking in a low, monotone voice, _

"On silent winds, you will be rejected.

On silent winds you will find the answer.

On silent winds you strive for the key.

Travel you to the rats! Travel you to the River! Travel you to the Abbey!

But remember:

Mayhaps these wind's aren't so silent after all."

_ Lilly sat, almost dazed, while Ayla's eyes re-aligned themselves._

_ "Pretty creepy, huh?" she asked, then picked up again without an answer, "Now, follow my orb, the yellow one mind you, and you'll get to your destination, so... WAKE UP! This I command!" Ayla shouted, then turned around gracefully, and stalked back through the fog._

_ Lilly came out of her stupor, and felt the sensation of waking, "Wait, no! What does it mean!" she yelled._

_ Ayla looked over her shoulder, and smiled, looking a thousand years old, "Only time will tell, my child, only time will tell," she whispered._

_ "Nooooo_oooooo!" Lilly yelped, shooting upright.

There was a thump, "Ouch, dammit!" a voice said.

"Wha-? Chisil? What the hell happened?" Lilly asked.

Chisil scowled as she rose from the ground, "Well, if you must know, you just flung me off of you, and it hurt!"

"Oops, sorry,"

"You fainted, very dramatic," Chisil smiled.

"Oh, yeah... wait! Where's Falem?" Lilly asked, getting to her feet.

"Uhm, I dunno, I was concentrating on you when you-" Chisil was caught off by a ragged screech of pain.

"Chisil!" Lilly growled.

"I was worried about you!" she snapped.

"Come on!" Lilly ran, her feet pounding the ground.

-O-

"Aura! Put it down! You'll bring half the Underland here with it's screams!" Tam shouted from the ground.

"I'm hungry, am I not entitled to food?" Aura snapped, squeezing the creature in her foot, making it cry out again.

"Well, yes, but you were supposed to kill it! Not keep it alive long enough for this!" he snarled.

"Yes, I intended to do just that, but it turned around, and saw me!" Aura said.

While they argued, the animal continued it's wails, scratching and kicking.

"Oh, stop it, you nasty beast!" Aura cawed, shaking the animal.

The screams stopped, the beast was dazed.

"There, it shut up," Aura said.

"Let's just hope it-"

"Let her go!" a yell came from behind Tam.

He whirled just in time to see a figure lunge at Aura, it's sword poised to strike the owl's exposed chest.

"No!"

-End Part Two-

**My god, you people must love it when I write long chappies! Well, I hope this had enough drama for you, because, I got a little shaky writing this last part, but hen again, I am a little sick, so... ^.^ I am taking a break from this, though I've been inactive for ever, to write a story for a video game, but only the first few chapters of it, then I'm gonna migrate back here once I get some ideas for part three, then go to another fic and so on... Has anyone noticed how much I use the quote "Only time will tell?" huh, it does fit a lot of parts in the story though. :)**

** Keep tuned in for Part three: **_**On Silent Winds**_


	15. Boring Chapter, Begining of Par 3

** Time for another new chapter! (cue applause ^.^) Erg, if this intro seems a little off, oops, I had to write it in a car with my two cousins (who just love pit farts... ) Well, this is the first chapter of part three, I hope you enjoy it! :) Also, on a weirder note, there's a new trend in my school! Guys wearing tights, like heavy winter tights, and let me tell you, as a girl, there are some things in this universe that just cannot be un-seen. :\ Also, I've noticed I've done nothing with Gregor, Luxa and the gang for... a lot of fudging chapters! I'll make sure to work with them this chapter for you guys. :D**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!**

**-O-**

Lilly raised her sword, preparing to strike the massive beast.

"No!" the frantic call seared the air.

Something bowled into her, causing Lilly to lose her grip on Faith's Edge. It clattered on the stone ground.

After her head stopped spinning, Lilly gained her scenes. Something was on top of her. With a savage cry, she rolled over, causing whatever was on her to be thrown. It landed next to her with a hollow thump. Lilly snarled like a feral animal, and kicked out in the darkness, she had lost her torch upon attacking.

Whatever it was, it fought back. Hard. A fist pummeled her stomach, she lashed out with her long fingernails, a foot kicked her shin, she bit an ear. They went on and on, until Lilly was pinned down. She showed her teeth threateningly. And then a bright yellow light illuminated her attacker's face.

-O-

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" Ayla cheered as she watched the tussle.

"Fight? I di'n't know we cot cable here, who'sh got paired up wid who?" Zeva asked as she strolled by, a book in her teeth.

Ayla turned around and scowled, "I told you not to carry books like that," she said, "Anyways, it's Lilly and Tam, that's who," Ayla said, snapping her fingers.

"What?" Zeva stammered, dropping the book.

"Hey, be careful with that," Ayla scolded.

"Ayla! Break it up! What are you thinking, letting two somewhat trained kids duke it out?" Zeva almost yelled, "And no one cares about the book!"

"Jeez, fine, I'll break it up, pft, party pooper," Ayla muttered, and turned back to the pool.

-O-

First Lilly could see purple, though not her vision, that had already cleared up, they were eyes, regal and furious. She was staring into an incredibility human face, very Underland-ish. She squinted, she almost recognized... no. Wait, she did!

"Tam?" Lilly asked slowly.

-O-

"Tam?" the stranger asked slowly.

Tam ground his teeth slightly in frustration. He peered at the feminine face, and memories flashed.

-O-

_ "Oh, Tam, you're hurt again," she sighed._

_ "It was just a scuffle, no big deal," Tam said, looking at the nasty gash on his arm._

_ "Come on, I have more poultices in my quarters,"_

_-O-_

_"Goodbye, Tam, be careful," the girl said, giving him a quick kiss, then fled into the darkness._

_ "Goodbye," he whispered._

_-O-_

"Lilly!" Tam exclaimed.

"Ha! It is you!" Lilly smiled, then coughed.

"What?" Tam asked.

Then he noticed he was on top of her. Holding her arms down. His nose inches from her's. He blushed scarlet, and rolled off, his face hot.

Lilly looked at Tam, well, clicking at him, but it's the same. She was about to make some snarky comment when Chisil yelled for her.

She smiled at Tam once, and ran to where Chisil stood, looking over the limp form of Falem.

"Is she...?" Lilly asked.

"No, but she will be," Chisil sighed.

"Great. Now what?"

"We wait," Chisil said, "Unless you want to..." her eyes darted from Faith's Edge several times.

"What? No! I'm not going to do kill her," Lilly scowled.

"It was just a suggestion," Chisil mumbled.

Lilly rolled her eyes, and crouched next to Falem. Her eyes were shut, her nose pale, a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. The only indication of life was the shaky rise and fall of her crushed side.

"Most of her ribs are broken too," Chisil said.

Lilly nodded. She really hadn't been too close to Falem, but she was still unhappy.

-O-

It was nearly an hour when Falem's eyes managed to flutter open.

Lilly, who had been crouching nearby, leaned forward.

"Falem?" she asked, "Can you hear me?"

Falem rolled her eyes to see Lilly, "L-Lilly," she gurgled.

"I'm here," Lilly said.

"I-I want y-you to promise me something..." she coughed.

"What is it?" Lilly asked.

"Tell Rithiahs, w-when you see him... that I'm sorry..." she whispered, her eyelids drifting shut.

"I promise," Lilly said.

"T-thank... you," Falem's face relaxed, her breathing stopped.

Lilly sighed, and felt eyes on her. She peered over her shoulder.

Chisil gazed at her with uncertain eyes, while Tam and his owl friend stood off to the side.

"Well, now what do we do?" Lilly asked.

"Bury her, perhaps?" Chisil said.

"Where? This ground is rock solid, literally rock..."

"You could do a river burial," Tam said stepping forward, while he rubbed the ear Lilly had bitten.

"That would work, I suppose. Chisil, can you hear or smell a river or something?" Lilly asked.

"The one we've been following," she replied.

"Okay, let's, get this done with, we need to keep moving," Lilly said.

Chisil nodded.

-O-

Rithiahs yawned luxuriously atop his giant green pillow. His canines flashed brilliantly in the torchlight. His cushion lay on the Regalian throne, showing all who the _real_ king was. Gryphel sat to the side on a light pink pillow stuffed with straw. Rithiahs snorted in amusement, oh the face Gryphel had pulled when he was given the pink little thing!

A scrabble at the door to his throne room came. Rithiahs perked his ears, "Who is it?" hehe rumbled.

"A messenger, Lord," a thin voice said.

"Come in,"

A small, scrawny rat pattered in, it's brown eyes turned down in fear. It fell upon it's face before Rithiahs in a bow.

"What is the message?" Rithiahs stared down at the rat.

"Lord, I have news from the northern spies that Falem, the traitor traveling with the Princess has fallen, sire," he said.

"Hmm, good. She was old and weak," Rithiahs said.

The rat peeled itself from the floor and edged away to the door.

"Hold it, you flea ridden idiot, I've not excused you yet... Gryphel, can you go get Xerxes? I'm sure the poor thing's famished," he chuckled.

"M'Lord, whu-?" the rat's eyes widened, and he turned to flee, only to find two cat-guards blocking the way.

Gryphel grinned, and pushed away from the pillow, and to the barred cage in the far corner of the throne room. He jumped up on the bars and lifted the latch keeping the door closed.

"Here Xerxes," he called.

There was a growl from a pile of hay, and a ball of black jumped, only to be stopped by a chain.

"Down, Xerxes!" Rithiahs said from his throne, watching as the guards pinned the rat down.

The thing growled, then stood still. Gryphel wandered into the cage and fiddled around with the latch on the chain, it fell free, and the "Xerxes" beast was free. It snarled and leaped from the cage, and in front of the terrified rat.

"Not yet, Papa wants the rat to get a good look at you," Rithiahs said, coming down from his high throne.

Xerxes snarled, and stood for the rat to see. He was covered in scales the color of obsidian. Wings the size of common house doors, the membranes a dark blue. Six horns sprouted from his skull at angles, pointing strait, not a single curve, a large spike rose on the tip of his snout, while three other little spikes rounded his face, they were dark like his wings.

Between his horns were large hard web membranes, which ran down his back, ending at his hips, and like his horns and wings, were the color of the night sky with a full moon. On the tip of his long, whip-like tail was a diamond shaped spade, sharpened and cobalt.

"Amazing, is he not? They say that all the dragons went extinct when Alya the Trickster killed Tyrant, but, it is not so, you see, there was one left, an egg, a blue and black egg, and I found it, not too long ago mind you, and I was given Xerxes. He is a promising specimen," Rithiahs said, circling his pet, stroking Xerxes' head with his tailblade, "You see, it is rather hard to hunt food for him, and he does not obey me enough to be let out to hunt, so, he is always hungry, and often angry. I don't want to sacrifice my guards and important cats to him... but, what use is a mangy messenger rat?" he grinned.

"What? No! No! Please, Sire, I beg you!" the rat squeaked.

"Xerxes, go ahead," Rithiahs nudged his pet.

Xerxes roared and lunged, ripping into the rat.

"AHHHH!"

Rithiahs laughed at the beast's agony, it was... entertaining at the very least.

-O-

Nothing. Pure nothing. Gregor clicked again. Nothing, yet again. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Gregor, can you please stop that?" Ripred growled behind him.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Sighing, you've been doing it every five minutes," Ripred said.

"Sorry, but I'm anxious. When will we get there? I don't remember the trip to the rat's land being so long," Gregor said.

"That's because you've been taking the short rout lately, we're going the long way, like the first time," Ripred grumbled.

"Not the tunnels again," Gregor nearly moaned.

_Thwak! _"Ouch, dammit, Ripred, what was that for?" Gregor rubbed the back of his head.

"You're being incredibly whiny too, what happened to the battle hard little Rager? Palace life must be making you soft. Also, I was bored," Ripred smirked.

"Well, can you hold off beating the living snot out of me until we've landed?" Gregor said.

"Aww, what's the fun in that?" Ripred grumbled, and settled down on the big mound of fur.

-O-

Lilly watched the orb as it bumped along before her. Bright yellow, somewhat like a torch. She hated yellow. It was too cheery, too happy.

Behind her, Lilly could here the hushed whispers of Tam and his owl thing, beside her Chisil was silent.

"Hey, Lilly?" Ayla's voice pierced the air.

"Yes?" Lilly said.

"Do you think you could hurry up down there? You're never going to intercept Gregor at this rate," she said.

"My father? He's here too?" Lilly asked.

"No, but he's heading to the rats' land to seek help," Ayla said.

"Oh, well, that''s good and all, but how in the nether hells are we supposed to hurry?" Lilly said.

"Um, you could fly," Ayla said through a yawn.

"Fly? How, we don't have any bats," Lilly was getting impatient.

"Lilly, you can build a house with any kind of stick, you just need to know where to find them," Ayla drawled.

"Ayla, stop talking riddles, what do you mean?" Lilly snapped.

"Ouch, someone needs anger management... Aura, perhaps you could enlighten her?" Ayla said.

Lilly looked behind her to the large owl, whom had been walking the whole time. She rolled her eyes, unfolded her wings, and flapped off the ground. She wheeled over their heads for several moments, then landed gracefully on the stone ground.

"Thank you," Ayla said.

Aura blinked slowly, but said nothing.

"Soooo, we're supposed to fly on an owl?" Chisil spoke up.

"If you want. It'll go faster," Ayla said.

"Okay... Hey, Tam, do you think Aura could carry us all?" Lilly asked.

"We've been discussing this, and she says for short periods of time she could," Tam said.

"Good, but before we go, I want to eat, and rest, we've been walking for far too long," Lilly said.

"Agreed," Chisil said.

-O-

**Okay, first chapter of part three, I'm fairly sure I will not have any more parts to this story, it's getting a little drawn out... Yes, I know it was utterly boring, and I got bored writing it, but, it was a necessary chapter. By the way... I am desperate for a beta! The job's open to anyone who knows their grammar!**


	16. The Rat's Lands

** Welcome to another boring installment of The Trickster's Heir! I am still searching for a beta, job's open to anyone with decent grammar and sentence structure skills! Anywho, last time on the story, (If you're too lazy to go back and check,) Falem died, (not a big loss,) Tam and Aura met up with Lilly and Chisil, you got a glimpse of Gregor and Company,and Rithiahs has a new pet, how can this get any more exciting? I dunno, I have a plot going on in mah head. Also, keep a look out for my Christmas Special on the 25th *CHRISTMAS DAY! :D***

**-O-**

Lilly sneezed as _another _feather tickled her nose. She scowled.

"Try not to get snot and such on my feathers human!" Aura said above the rushing of air under her wings.

"Sure thing," Lilly wanted to say, though she was afraid the owl would eat her, so instead she stayed quiet.

It was amazing Aura could carry them all, Lilly, Tam, and Chisil, that was three, then her own body in the air. How she did it was a mystery.

From the owl's reports and Tam's interpreting, they were nearly at the rats' court, where Ripred just so happened to be ruling... Though, Lilly had no idea about the turn of events during her absence.

Their arrangement on Aura was somewhat awkward, Tam had insisted Lilly be up front, heavens knows why, then Chisil had let Tam on before her, making the two sit rather squished together. Lilly was sure Tam was blushing every five minutes at the very least.

"Tam, there are several rats on the ground, they appear to be following us, shall I kill them?" Aura asked.

"No, Aura, don't, they might take us to the king," Tam called back.

"_Might _being the key word, fine, prepare to land!" Aura began to coast down.

Shouts and squeaks from the rats became loud as they were buffeted with harsh wind from Aura's wings. And then they were quiet. Aura had landed in her usual dramatic fashion, throwing her wings up behind her, spinning them into a folded position, and kneeling for her passengers to offload.

Lilly jumped down just as the rats regrouped and charged. She drew Faith's Edge and whistled it in the air, neatly clipping off the whiskers on the lead rat's nose.

"Take another step, and you'll lose more then just whiskers," she said calmly.

"W-who are you?" the rat stuttered.

"Lilliana Ayla," Lilly said in a rather bored tone.

"Ah, the little snotling princess, tell me, human, how did you escape the collapse of Regalia?"

"I was kidnapped and I... wait, collapse, what in the nether hells are you talking about?" Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"You mean, you don't know?" the rat asked.

"Does it look like I know?" Lilly put the blade of her sword on the ground.

"No, it does not. Now, you see, this warlord, Rithiahs he calls himself, that he does, came and attacked Regalia, took the palace he did, and captured the Queen and the Warrior, he's been holding the throne for three years,"

"No wonder I don't know! I've been gone for at least that long! Great, now what do I-?" Lilly was cut off when a skinny rat scampered down the path to the patrol.

"Captain Fleshrot, sir, the King has arrived! He has escaped from the prison in the city! He brought the human Queen and the Warrior along, and some others, they just landed in the main cave!" the rat panted, obviously exhausted from his run.

In a flash, Lilly had her sword in the sheathe and rushed over to the rat grabbing his face in her hands.

"The Warrior, and the Queen? They're here? Are they hurt? Tell me, please!" she begged.

"N-no, they are fine, and they are- oof!" Lilly let go of the rat's head, and he fell, due to the fact Lilly had lifted him to his hind feet.

"They're alive, they're safe! Well, come on Aura, get your feathered ass in the air!" Lilly nearly shouted.

Aura clucked, and crouched low for Lilly to scramble on, Tam and Chisil following. Then she took off, leaving the rat's rather befuddled on the path.

-O-

Gregor stretched as he stood in the entrance of the main cave, thankful to be off Kaj. The trip had been uneventful, though the tunnels had caused some sourness among the bats. He was about to say something smart to Luxa about Ripred, whom was being showered with laughter from his rats, when he heard something. It was like feet, pounding against the earth in a breakneck run. At first, he thought it was a rat, then there was no mistaking the sound of human footfalls.

He turned as something barreled into him.

"Dad!" a voice cried.

"Lilly?" Gregor was surprised.

The arms around him had a vice-like grip, nearly squeezing the air from him.

"Lilly, can you let go? You're suffocating me!" Gregor croaked.

"Oh, sorry," Lilly said, letting go.

Gregor was astounded by how much his daughter had grown in the last three years. Her hair was long, like a sheet of gray, curled satin. She was almost as tall as himself as well. Other than that, she was virtually unchanged.

Before she could get in a word, she was literally crushed as Luxa stooped and hugged her.

"Lilly! Oh, are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked in a panicky voice, looking her daughter over at arm length and shaking her slightly.

"Mom, I'm fine!" Lilly said, her eyes rolling in their sockets from the shaking.

Luxa looked unconvinced, but let her go. There was an awkward pause afterward.

"So... I hear Regalia fell," Lilly said.

"Yeah, that Rithiahs guy took over a little while after we came to find you, and-" Gregor started.

"You came to find me? When?" Lilly interrupted.

"After you were kidnapped, you had escaped when we got to Rithiahs's lair," Gregor said.

"Oh..." Lilly said.

She looked at her father after a moment, though his attention seemed centered on something else. She looked behind her, and saw what. Tam and Aura. Mostly Tam though.

"Mind telling me who your friends are?"

"Oh, uh, that's Tam and Aura the owl, and the mouse over there is Chisil," Lilly said.

Gregor scowled at Tam for a moment, running over the thousands of ways to make the boy afraid of his daughter... yes... excellent.

"Daaaad, what are you thinking about?" Lilly's voice chimed, cutting through his thoughts.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Riiight, you know I can see the gears turning in your head," Lilly smirked.

Gregor fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey, where's Ripred?" Lilly asked.

"Last I saw, a crowd of rats pushed him over to the center of the cave. Be careful over there, you could get squished," Gregor warned.

But Lilly wasn't listening, she was already traipsing through the mass of furry bodies.

-O-

Lilly wove around another laughing rat. It seemed the whole population had come to celebrate the return of their king.

She rolled her eyes, and tried to go around another gnawer, only to step on it's tail. The rat was sitting up and growling in a flash.

"Watch it, wouldja?" he snarled.

"Oh, go boil your head," Lilly snapped.

The rat bared his teeth but the wild look in the human's eyes made it think twice. He backed down.

"Smart rat," Lilly said, continuing her search.

At last, after what seemed ages, Lilly found the large rat, being watched by his subjects.

"What happened then?" someone shouted.

Ripred looked rather annoyed, "They miraculously died, and then I got away, the end, now, please go back to your work, I can assume there is still fishing and hunting to be done today," he said.

Some rats nodded, and like the others, melted from their king's side.

"So, I can see you were missed, not that anyone would miss your sour ass," Lilly said as she approached. 

"Oh, Lilly, how wonderfully full of surprises you are, showing up now," the rat said, slinking over to her.

"That I am, so, how's things?" Lilly asked, throwing an arm around her partner in crime.

"Great, I've lost all that weight I've been trying to get rid of, and I improved my night vision considerable, oh, and I lost part of my mind, I think I left it in my cell," he said as they wandered back to Gregor.

"Ah..."

-O-

"So, we will move out onto the road soon, within the month. The spies say that there is a flu running ramped in the city, mostly among the guards and warriors, killing ten out of every two-score. We estimate that their ranks will be diminished enough that it will be an equal fight," Ripred concluded.

Gregor scowled, only a month to prepare for war, could it be enough? He nodded, and pushed himself away from the small stone table that had been set up for the meeting. As Gregor exited the small cave, he could not help but notice how similar society with the rats was with that of the humans. They all had a home to live in, a cave or some other form of shelter. The mothers constantly had to nag at their children. There were even markets in the depths of the cavern. Earlier, he had seen two rats walking side by side, looking dreamily at each other.

As he walked, he found his escort, a lithe brown thing of a rat, was trailing behind him, making happy comments about how honored he was to be leading the fabled Warrior about his home. Apparently, he had been born after the war between their species.

"..Oh, and that over there is actually a corner store, do they have those in Regalia? We have them... Hey, Gate-Shine! Look, I'm leading the Warrior around!" he called out to a sleek female on the side of the street. She rolled her eyes.

"Bilrum, is that right?" Gregor asked.

The rat nodded.

"Right, so Bilrum, when is the tour going to end?"

"The tour? Oh, yes, silly me, you must be dreadfully tiered, come this way," Bilrum put a happy grin on, and wandered to a small cave... within the main cave, "That's where you sleep for the while, sah, have a nice stay!" Bilrum nearly giggled as he literally skipped away.

Gregor smiled at the young rat's enthusiasm, and carelessness. Huh, he had been like that once, well, the enthusiasm part, not so much the carelessness. Ah, those had been the days...

-O-

Ayla was in a trance, she had finally gotten around to building the army, finding the traitors was the last on her list, she had taken care of locating other people.

Now, she was within the palace, listening to a promising conversation.

"Jus' not right, the way Rithiahs treats us, like rubbish, that 'e does," a brown tom cat was saying.

"Ditto, mate, 'e's cold an' 'eartless," another said.

"An' what're you goin' to do 'bout it?" a black one sneered.

"Leave us alone, Snakeface, this has nothin' to do wid you," the brown one said.

"Hmm, fine," Snakeface growled, slinking away.

Ayla smirked, and let her spirit morph into the shape of a pretty silver she-cat. She appeared next to the two toms who continued to mutter.

"Hey, you know Rithiahs'll have your guts for garters if he catches wind of your speak," she said in a smooth voice.

"An' what's it to you?" the brown one growled.

"Not much... you know, if you're interested in getting out, I can help," she offered.

"Oh, what's it gonna be? A 'promotion'? Bah, those do nothing," the brown one sneered.

"No, not at all,"Ayla twitched her tail. The two looked rather skinny, "Lemme guess, you were recruited, didn't want anything to do with the army, did you?"

"Naw, we wanted to work in the fields, with the slaves, always had a soft spot for 'em I did, same here wid Bog," the brown cat said, "Huh, I'd rather fight for the humans. It wasn't right for Rithiahs to take their city,"

"Truuk!" Bog hissed in surprise.

"Oh come on, like you don't think the same thing!" Truuk said.

"You, know, I could arrange such a thing," Ayla said.

Truuk looked at her eagerly, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, matter of fact, I'm a spy. Just go to the river when the city sleeps, and wait there, with anyone else who wants to come, and I will have an escort bring you to our base. But, I swear if you relay this information to anyone who will tell, I will kill you," Ayla hissed, her form evaporating.

"O-okay..." Truuk said before she faded out completely.

Ayla snapped from her trance with a gasp.

"So, how was being passed out?" Zeva asked, staring down at Ayla, whom had fallen on the floor during her visions.

"Oh, they were fine, but I feel hungover now," Ayla sighed, climbing to her feet.

"Haha, sucks to be you," Zeva snorted.

"Oh, yeah, well, let's see how you like it," Ayla said, waving her hand over Zeva's head.

In an instant, the rat sagged, "Owwie! My head! Oh, gosh, I feel like I'm going to puke, and that's not possible for me!" she cried, lowering her head to the floor.

"Aww, it's okay, Zeva, now we can suffer together," Ayla said, sinking to her knees and ruffling Zeva's fur.

"'Kay... hey, you know what?"

"What?" Ayla asked.

"The author needs to give us better lines, and more appearances, that would make me happy," Zeva sighed.

-O-

**I thought I would end it on a good note. I got around to Ayla recruiting a few traitors, and finally, after such a long wait, go Lilly back to her family! *crowd goes wild* Now, I'm not too sure where the future of this story lays, many ideas are floating between me and a friend at school, who is reading this also, but sadly does not have an account, so I will guarantee that it will be finished. Also, another thing is, I'm not too sure if I will be writing any more Underland stories, I may leave the fandom to read some real books, and refuel my depleted mind, for this story has sucked a lot outta me, so I am uncertain of what will happen, but I will decide soon, so no need to worry :)**


	17. The Nightmare

**New chapter! I'm closing the story up very soon and I am excited! Also, I would love to give Assassin Author a huge thanks for beta-ing this chapter! *motions for applause***

-O-

Well, the month had passed uneventfully. All that went on was pure training. However in one session, Lilly had let her Rager senses come out to play, nearly killing her sparing partner in the process.

They were marching along the beaten path, picking up anyone who wanted to fight, including a group of cats from Rithiahs's army, saying they were sent by a ghost.

They had been moving for hours until they were called to a halt and told to make camp.

Lilly spread a blanket on the ground and after repacking her kit, flopped down on her makeshift bed and leaned up against the large rock she had set up and watched the as the troops prepared their sleeping arrangements in their own ways; humans were spreading blankets (they had picked them up on the march), the few nibblers were making little nests, as were the squadron of cats, while several of the rats slept on the ground away from everyone else, in a tight little raft.

In a way, these were her people, she would be fighting alongside them. Her and her parents were leading the troops in, but either way, they would do the same a job.

While she watched three humans trying to build a small fire, she began to hum a tune. It was happy and light, a rather medieval sound it was, like it was being hummed in the court of a huge castle, right before the rain when the sky was at it's sighed, she could almost feel the sun...

"You have a very nice humming voice, why did you stop?"Lilly started slightly, and looked to her left.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Tam said with a blush creeping onto his face.

"Nonsense, I was just surprised. And, uh... thanks, I really don't get to sing much, so I just hum," Lilly said leaning against her rock nodded."You know, my dad really doesn't like you, right?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I noticed, he was burning holes in my head with his eyes earlier," Tam shrugged.

"He can be like that," Lilly

Awkward pause.

"Well, I should be going back to my sleeping area," Tam said, pushing himself away from where he had crouched. At that moment, Lilly shifted her weight more comfortably, her hand going out to stabilize her, catching the edge of Tam's hand as well. They both looked at each other, blushing. They stared for a few moments, then Tam stood all they way up.

"As I said, I need to get going, everyone's going to be wondering as to where I've gone," Tam coughed.

"Alright, you do that, I'll see you around," Lilly smiled.

Tam's eyes looked a little dreamy, then he turned on his heel and little to his did they know a pair of brown eyes were glaring at them...

-O-

Gregor glared a little harder, hoping the boy would combust.

"Gregor, no matter how much you scowl at him, he will not catch fire or leave Lilly alone," Luxa said to her husband.

"You don't care if Tam likes her, do you?" Gregor sighed.

"I would be lying if I said no. But, these things either blow over after time or they get stronger and I'm thinking it will not go the latter," Luxa said.

"I guess," Gregor muttered. "But I can still count on Ripred to make fun of her though."

Luxa rolled her eyes, he could be so hard headed. "You should shave," she said, changing the subject.

Gregor's hand went to his large brown beard, which could only be described as awesome.

"Why?" He asked, almost in distress.

"Remember when I cut my hair before battle? Beards count as well, very dangerous and besides, you can grow it out fairly fast." Luxa said.

"I suppose..." Gregor mumbled.

-O-

The humans had finally gotten the fire started and now were cooking food for themselves and singing hilarious little ditties. And Lilly was among them, singing and laughing with Chisil right next to her. Then they were dancing, some old coot had brought a fiddle. The merry little tune warmed the heart of most, even some of the rats were tapping their tails in time.

Lilly and Chisil were dancing as well. The little mouse was just big enough to put her paws in Lilly's hands if she stood on her hind legs.

"Spin your partner!" the old man shouted, still fiddling away.

Lilly spun Chisil around, making her give a laugh.

"Spin 'em again!"

Chisil did a back-flip instead.

"Round an' round!"

They both skipped in a circle.

It went on like that for several minutes until the old man ended his song. Everyone bowed or curtsied to their partner, Lilly did both to amuse herself.

"Come on, let's have another round!" someone shouted and the fiddle started again.

Chisil rolled her eyes and wandered away, obviously pooped. Lilly was about to do the same when a hand grasped hers. She turned and found the holder."Care to dance?" Tam asked.

"I'd love to," Lillysaid.

And away they went, spinning and twirling and laughing. Tam amazed her, he was such a good dancer, moving at the right time, keeping with the beat and spinning her dramatically when he thought right.

At the end of the song, both were exhausted but were smiling and laughing at one another. As she looked at him, Lilly couldn't help the warm happy feeling creeping through her, making a blush rise on her face.

"You're an excellent dancer." Tam said.

"You're not too shabby yourself." Lilly said.

"Aw, how cute." Lilly heard Ripred sneer from her left.

Lilly scowled then realized she was still holding Tam's hand. She quickly let go of it and glared at Ripred.

"Oh, do not worry. I won't tell. Besides, I think everyone already knows," he sniggered.

Lilly 's face grew hot in embarrassment, she looked at Tam and found he was no better. With an angry growl, she reached over and flicked Ripred's ear, making him wince and then she stormed away.

"Owch! Ach! Was it something I said?" Ripred asked.

Tam glared at the rat and left for his area.

-O-

Lilly was having a nightmare. She was on the battle field. They had lost. Rithiahs now stood over her laughing insanely. He pointed his tail at Chisil, who lay beneath his paws and was struggling to get loose.

"No!" she wanted to scream, but nothing came out just a muted bleat. Rithiahs sneered at her, still laughing insanely.

Filthen, or Gryphel as he was now called, leaped forward and plunged his tiny tailblade into Chisil's chest. Lilly watched in horror as her friend bled out, a scream of pain flying from her.

Lilly tried to run to Chisil, but her legs were glued in place.

Out of nowhere, Tam popped up. He was bound in chains and his eyes pleading with her to help, but she could not. Rithiahs could see the distress on her face and gave a wicked snarl, then with a simple flick of his tail, he sent Tam's head to the ground, where it rolled to a stop at Lilly's feet.

Tam's eyes snapped open, white and bloodshot. "Lilly, why didn't you help me?" he said in a ghostly voice.

"I-I..." Lilly stuttered.

Then the battle field was gone, she was floating in a void. An image of Chisil's face popped up next to her, "Yes, Lilly. Why?" she asked.

Tam 's head came next to her with a shriek emitting from him, then the two began to spin about Lilly until they were gone. Then she fell. Lilly screamed and flailed her arms and legs as the sickening feeling of falling overtook her. She could see the ground below her, Rithiahs waiting with his tailblade posed to strike her.

-O-

Right as the blade sliced through her, Lilly jerked up with a yelp. She could feel hands on her shoulder. Lilly tried to push them away desperately and she began to flail.

"Lilly, stop! It's Tam!" said a calm voice. Lilly held still, breathing hard."I think you were dreaming," he said. "I heard you floundering around over here, and decided to see what it was about," he said.

Tam helped Lilly sit up. Though her breath had caught up, she still trembled in terror with a few tears running down her cheek. Tam gently wiped one away.

"It's alright, it was just a dream," he said.

Lilly blinked a few more tears out, then surprised them both. She leaned over and put her arms around Tam, burying her head in his chest, a few quiet sobs escaping from her.

"It wasn't just a dream, Tam, it was a warning!" she said. Her voice began breaking off as she cried again.

"Lilly, please calm down. Tell me about the dream. Maybe you'll feel better," Tam offered, rubbing her back.

She sniffed and pulled her face from Tam's shirt so she could talk.

"It was after the battle and I was standing there in the field and we had lost. Rithiahs and his patsy were there, they killed you and Chisil...it was horrible," she said.

"That will never happen. We will win," Tam said.

"I know we will, but what if you or Chisil or Mom or Dad dies?" Lilly asked.

"They won't, Lilly. I promise, they won't." Tam said. Lilly, who was too wiped out from her dream nodded slightly, then fell asleep against Tam.

-O-

When Tam awoke, he could tell it was early, far too early for anyone to be up and around. He sighed, then felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down and froze.

Lilly lay, still curled up against him.

'Now what?' he thought, trying to come up with a way to move her. After several ideas, he simply chose to push her off onto her thick padded blanket. He winced as she hit, but she only grumbled and burrowed into the blankets.

Tam sighed with relief.

-O-

Gregor peered at the boy with distaste, trying to drill holes through his head with his eyes. This attempt failed. He scowled and leaned against his sighed at his pack.

"Gregor. Honestly, I don't see why you're being so..." she groped for the word. "-protective," she finished.

"Because I am her father and I was a little boy once, too." Gregor answered.

"Yes and you were a good little boy," Luxa said.

"But my thoughts weren't always good little boy thoughts," Gregor argued.

"Yes, I know. But I think Tam will stay in line," Luxa sighed.

"He'd better or I'll make sure he gets broken arms and legs."

Luxa gave an exasperated sound. Gregor pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, "I'm a dad, Luxa. It's what I do."

-O-

** If you were wondering, no, I was not ubducted by the giant alien Mothership, nor was I kidnapped by the C.I.A, I was sitting on my lazy rear doing nothing. By the way, yes, I'm sorry, the Christmas special will be late ** So, I've had a less than productive month, whoopee.**


	18. Tragedy is Hard

**Wellllll... my life just got a little strange... I was sitting at my computer messing with my sketch pad I got for Christmas, and my mom came over to me, squinted at my face really hard, and flicked me between the eyes. I was all like "Owwie!" and my mom laughed at me, and pointed at my forehead "Haha, you have this HUGE zit thing right there, Ooh, look, I think it moved!"** ** Well, I've been monitoring it lately, and, it has MIGRATED. As in, it was between my eyes, now it's at the bridge of my nose. And it's BIGGER! My mother has named it The Incredible Hulkzit. Most girls would be mortified, I just see it as another random aspect of my crazy life. I'm used to , yeah, by the way, mild fighting in here, and my personal favorite DEATH! Followed by a lovely side dish of depression. Sorry if I killed the happy mood of the last chapter, you know, with the fiddle and dancing, and the fluff. God, this story has taken a turn down Angst Avenue in Angst Town, in the state of Saint Angst, which is located in the country of the Untied States of Am-angst-ica ** **Also, a very obnoxious "Woop, woop!" to Assassin, who is my beta! Thanks!** **-O-** "Alright everyone, tomorrow we are doing a raiding party. Our spies have plotted out the guard rotations, as well. I want no civilians harmed. This is a no-kill raid; we are simply getting into the dungeons and freeing any slaves." That was the morning speech. Now it was approximately noon in Underland standards, which means it was really midday. Lilly lay against her rock, Chisil lounging next to her. "You know what, Lilly? I think after this war is over, I'm going to find my mate and daughter," the black rodent said. "You had a mate?" Lilly was rather surprised. "Yes, Borris they called him. He was very funny, a bit of a rebel, too. I never thought I would go for something like that, but it happened." Chisil said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "What's your kid's name?" "Coliape, she was different, headstrong." "Just like you," Lilly interrupted. "Aye, very headstrong, she loved to get her way. She looked like her father, bronze fur and very attractive. Hmm...Borris was kept busy during the season, keeping the young males at bay," the nibbler shook her head. "Do you think you might take your role as queen again?" Lilly asked. "If they'll accept me. I don't expect them to after what I did. However, if they do, I'll set things right. I hear the kingdom is in bad shape-they have some pudding head as ruler right now-huh, he doesn't even know what to do half the time, almost banished the nobles after he lost a game of Jump Stone," Chisil said scornfully. "You sound like you know him," Lilly observed. "He's my uncle twice removed." "Gotcha. Wow, nibblers seem to have large families," Lilly said. "We do. I came from a family of twenty-five siblings, six of which were in my litter; the others were from either previous or newer litters. I didn't care much for the others though." Lilly nodded. They sat in silence for several minutes, and then Chisil began on a new topic. "Lilly, if I die-" "Don't say that! It's bad luck!" Lilly said, looking at her friend in distress. "Lilly, listen to me. If I die during this campaign, I want you to find my uncle, relieve him of his duty. I'm sure he would like that and I want you to put my daughter at the head of the kingdom," Chisil said with a serious look. "Won't the nobles object? If nibbler nobles are anything like human nobles..." Lilly worried. "I think they'll be happy to have a different ruler. Besides, I know that if Coliape is anything like me, they'll take her." Chisil had a very certain look. "But this is only 'if', so it probably won't happen." Lilly said. "We can only hope." -O- The next day everyone in the resistance force was restless, the rats milled about, the nibblers were having a meeting and had kindly invited Chisil, the humans were...well, being humans-sitting against their packs and was bored. She had sorted her kit seven times, polished Faith's Edge at least five times, and had picked at her fingernails until they were stubs. She looked up as a large group of new soldiers came into the camp, a mixture of humans, bats, and rats. Lilly was uninterested, and turned her head to the argument Tam and Aura were having. "Tam, I do not think it is wise to follow into this battle," the owl said, clicking her talons. "Aura, I have to. Regalia must not be lost!" Tam shot back. "It is already lost, so why take it back again? The humans can find another place to settle." Aura stated. "We cannot. Humans do not give up, we fight until we win or loose, then after loosing, we nurse our hurts and try again." Tam narrowed his eyes. "I still do not think it is a good idea. You are only following because of the girl." Aura said. Tam's cheeks flushed. "That is not the only reason," he spluttered. "Oh? Then what are your other reasons?" Aura said coldly. "I, uh, forgot them," Tam said."Mmmhmm," Aura muttered. "Whatever. I'm still going and there's nothing you can do about it." Tam finished, punctuating the end with a slash of his hand. Lilly snorted and closed her eyes. She would have to keep an eye on the owl. -O- The feeling of being shaken woke Lilly from her small nap. "Lilly! Come on, we must go." Chisil's voice penetrated the thick fog of sleep. "Meh...waz goin' on?" Lilly mumbled. "It's time for the raid," Chisil said. "Oh snap! I gotta get my stuff together!" Lilly said, leaping to her feet and nearly falling back. In five or so minutes, Lilly had her sword and belt on tight. "Let's go, they're about to leave!" Chisil said, scurrying away with Lilly in tow. -O- Now they were marching on the side of the road outside Regalia, the one next to the river. Every now and then, Lilly looked over her shoulder, feeling confused. "What's up?" Chisil asked, trotting up behind her. "Nothing, I just couldn't find that owl before we left and it's really giving me the skeevies," Lilly said, looked down at her friend. "Why are you watching Aura?" "I don't trust her, not one bit," Lilly gave a nasty face. "Is it because she killed Falem?" "Not at all, I just have a bad feeling about her, that's it," Lilly said, ending the interrogation. -O- The raiding party came up alongside the great walls of the city and slipped through a small crack in the masonry. Once inside, they split up into seven groups, five people in and Chisil were in raiding group one and surprisingly, so was Tam. They, along with two rats were to head to the west dungeons and retrieve the slaves and prisoners. They were to avoid any fighting whatsoever. After a glance about, Lilly led her group towards the palace, keeping to the shadows. To their surprise, the platform for land dwellers was down. Lilly peered up to the large balcony above and spotted the guards. She smiled and moved forward until she stood on the large slab of rock. With a tug on the rope that hung down, they were lifted up. "Alright, try and knock them out, do what you can," Lilly , before the platform was level with the building, they leaped onto the balcony. Lilly rushed at one of the baffled guards and raised her sword to smite him when- "That would be unwise," a cold voice growled. Lilly's heart skipped a beat, she whirled. Rithiahs smirked, "Thought you would be smart and trick your way into my palace, would you? Well, I am afraid you've failed, my little puppet," the cat smiled. "Rithiahs! How-?" "I am sorry, Princess, I did what I had to to protect my bond," there was a fluttering sound on the balcony. Tam turned and gasped, "Aura!" he said, shocked, "H-how could you!" "I am sorry, but it was for your own good," the owl said, shifting uncomfortably. "Own good? Own good? It was for your own good, so you wouldn't die!" Tam said. Meanwhile, Lilly was counting the guards the filthy cat had brought with him. She could see at least half a score, all cats... then she could see a silver cat at the back, its rosy eyes penetrating her. The world ceased to exist, all sound left; all she saw was the cat. "Lilly... the prophecy has been fulfilled..." Ayla's voice drifted to Lilly's ears. "What?" Lilly asked. "Your silent wind? Aura? She is silent, like wind? Gosh, kids these days..." "You know what, never mind, can you help us?" "I will," Then the world spun back into shape, leaving Lilly rather befuddled. "Are you even listening to me, human?" Rithiahs hissed. "What?" Lilly asked none too brightly. "I said surrender and you will live," the cat growled. "Way whoa whoa, give up? Nuh uh, that's not gonna happen, a matter of fact, Rithiahs, you can shove that request where torchlight doesn't shine," Lilly said. "That is unwise. Gryphel, kill her friends and capture her, I have other things to do," Rithiahs said as he left, snaking his tail under Gryphel's chin, "... and do not fail," -O- Lilly was barely aware of her surroundings as she let her Rager skills of it's leash, all she felt was Faith's Edge slicing through flesh, tooth and bone. She rather enjoyed the feeling, not a care in the world except to kill. The red blurry vision was irritating, but all good things come with a price, no? But after what felt like hours, although it was only a few seconds, Lilly reined in her violence and began to actually pay attention to what she was doing. She was fighting a blue tabby tom at the moment, he was losing, only slightly though. Lilly watched as he feigned left. She did not follow and went right. The cat was confused for a moment. This was his undoing. Lilly leapt at him, letting her sword slid through the cat's neck. He went limp as a rag. Lilly pulled out her sword only to be met by another foe, I wiry red female. At first, Lilly thought the cat would be hard, she always thought small animals or people were stronger than they looked, because everyone thought they were weak. Well, Lilly was wrong, for the cat leaped, and impaled itself. As she pulled her sword from the dead cat, Lilly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. She whirled and spotted Tam. He was holding his own with the two rats, no danger there. The feeling grew worse. What was wrong-? Chisil! The thought exploded through Lilly's mind. She spun on her heel and found her friend. -O- Chisil was splattered in blood. She knew most of it was hers. The ex-nibbler queen stared at her adversary, baring her teeth. Of course, Filthen had to mess with her. She had rejected him, hadn't she? She blinked her left eye, the right one Filthen had lashed with his lashed his tail. Speaking of the devil, the mouse jumped at her. Chisil leaped. They clashed in a ball of claws and fur. Chisil bit down hard on Filthen's ear as he tried to stab her with his tail. She was rewarded with a shriek. They continued their fighting, rolling on the ground, biting, clawing, scraping and screaming. Yes, this was how nibblers fought. She felt claws slicing through her cheek, the tailblade nicking her ear. With a grunt, Chisil threw the larger mouse off; watching him roll a few paces, then grind to a halt. He did not move. She instantly came forward. Had she killed him? Hesitantly, she turned and slapped Filthen with her tail. Nothing. Not even a tried again. Nada, nix, zilch. She smirked; she had killed her lifetime tormenter, her younger brother, Filthen the Traitor. Chisil was about to dash off to help Tam when she felt something odd. Her chest felt cold, all in one spot, then, she felt something sticky and warm. Then the pain smashed into her like a wall. -O- Lilly got there too late. She watched in horrified dismay as Gryphel plunged his tailblade into Chisil's chest. "CHISIL!" Lilly barely recognized her own voice as it ripped a savage scream from her , with an act of desperation, she threw Faith's Edge. The blade of Tricksters' past arched through the air like a spear, then, with a _thunkcrunch!_ It hit the Gryphel, killing him instantly. Lilly stood rooted to the spot. She willed herself to move, and to her surprise, she did. Her weak legs carried her to her friend's side, where she fell to her knees. Lilly scooped up the still form of Chisil holding her to her chest. -O- The fight stopped right there as the cats stood stock still in curiosity, looking at the small human clutching a patch of fur to her. This was their undoing. The rats and Tam leaped, killing the cats like lighting. As they say: Curiosity killed the cat. The two rats gave a cheer, and bumped each other triumphantly. Tam, however, was doing something else. The boy rushed to her, dropping his twin daggers on the marble floor. He stopped ten feet from his beloved Lilly. Tam watched, his heart wrenching painfully as sobs racked the girl's frame. He didn't know the mouse very well, but he had liked her, it was tragic she was dead. But that was not the worst part for Tam, for, he could do nothing to help, and if there was anything Lilly needed, it was that. -O- Lilly was numb as she rocked gently back and forth on the blood slicked floor. Nothing mattered to her. She didn't care. Not even when she was placed on a flier and taken away. Not when she was lifted off. She now plodded along at the back of the party, still cradling Chisil. Why? Why did she have to die? Their discussion earlier seemed so long ago, almost as if it was from another looked down at her friend again, another tear splattering on the midnight black fur, matting it down with the others. Her right eye was crusted over with dried blood, while her fur was missing in other places. If Lilly looked closely, she could see Chisil's front left leg was shattered; a blow from the tailblade had done that. Other than the minor injuries, one would say she looked like she had passed out, then they would see the massive gap in the nibbler's chest. Lilly felt a cold breeze as Tam's hand rested on her shoulder. She did not look up. -O- Gregor gnawed his lip anxiously as he watched for Lilly. He still could not see her. Their raiding group had returned much earlier than the others had and the last five had been back for a while now. Had something happened? "You won't have a mouth if you keep that up." Ripred mumbled past a bone he was gnawing on. "I'm nervous," Gregor said. "I am too, but it wont do you any good if you can't speak to Lilly when she returns, will it? No, I didn't think so." Gregor was about to retort snappishly when a young rat page dashed up to him. "Mister Gregor, sir, the last party is back," he squeaked. "Is Lilly with them?" "Yes, but-" the young rat was pushed aside as Gregor rushed away. "They never let the little page finish," the rat pup muttered. "But what?" Ripred asked, putting down his bone. "I was going to say that Chisil the nibbler is dead, Ripred sir, and-" "Oh Lord," Ripred groaned, pushing from his spot to run after Gregor. "Nope, they never let the page finish," the young rat growled, then he snatched Ripred's bone and scurried away. -O- Lilly was somewhat aware when Ripred arrived with her father. "Lilly! Oh, you guys came back late, I was so worried that-" "Can it, pup," Ripred hissed, "She is in no condition to be bombarded," There was a silence. She knew Gregor had seen the limp nibbler in her arms. Lilly felt her father's hand on her shoulder. Then, she felt another. "Lilly, you're going to have to let go of her," he said. "...no..." Lilly said quietly. "Hmm?" Gregor must not have heard. "No," she repeated. "Lilly, please, we need to prepare her for burial." "No." "She's dead, Lilly, you can't keep her." "I know that.""Then give her to Howard." "No, I won't let her go. I won't abandon her," Lilly said. "Lilly, please." she heard Tam's voice. She lifted her head and looked at him, Tam's eyes pleading with her. She felt her hands loosening their grip, then the weight in her arms was gone. Her soul following her friend's dead body as it was taken away to be prepared. -O- **Waaa! Oh, gawd I cried on this one. I know, I really didn't flesh poor Chisil out very well in this story, but I was very attached to her, and, well, I'm sorry I killed her off, I kinda wrote myself into a corner... ** ** On a different note, longest chappie ever, a grand total of 3,163 words. I expect to be finishing in the next chapter, then I'mma add an funny thing happened the other day. It was ****raining really hard, and I was being obnoxious, like I always am, and I was all like "Good Bacongod, it's raining kittehs and puppehs!" (I have a minor obsession with bacon) Then I started to rattle off the facts of where the saying came from, and my mom put her headphones on and I stopped in mid '...thatch roof-' this is a quick version of what happened:** ** Me: aaaand you really don't care, do you?** ** My mom: no, I don't, if I'm really interested about it, I'll just Google ** ** My dad: Ooh, the Wikipedia kid got DENIED!** ** DENIED Haha. Yeah, real funny **


	19. A Short Filler

**Guess what? I lied! I won't be finishing this chapter! I thought I'd add in a chapter, y'know, just so I can give you a little insight of Lilly's emotional personality. And, plus, I really wanted to flesh her and Tam out a bit.** **Also, sorry for the slow update, there was a bit of a fiasco last night, our goat had babies, (three!) and, unfortunately, momma goat didn't make it. I feel really traumatized, but, we have three little fuzz balls that need to be fed. The only down side to it, is that I have to get up every three to six hours to feed them. Bleh, I'm so freakin' tired!** -O- Lilly watched as her best friend was set ablaze and floated down the river. She had heard of these kinds of burials. Gregor had told her the vikings had done the same with their dead, similar to being one with the sea and air, but she had drifted away in boredom. Oh, how she had changed since her soft days in the Palace. The nibblers were the only ones attending the ceremony, besides Lilly. One, a bold silver male, had come up to her and asked if Chisil had any last wishes. "For me to relieve her uncle of the throne and put her daughter at the head," was all Lilly said. The nibblers had all nodded. They were now back on the trail, Lilly going last so she could watch the small glowing raft disappear. When it did, she muttered a farewell and left. -O- Time seemed to pass by strangely when in grief, some moments were crystal clear and fast, while others were hazy and slow. Lilly spent most of her time in the slow haze. Eyes trained on the ground, Lilly made her way back to her bedroll, plopped down, not caring about anything. -O- "You know, pup, she wouldn't have wanted you to waste away like this," Ripred said. Lilly didn't give the Gnawer a reply. "Ayla, you need to snap out of this, you need to come back to us," the rat pleaded. _Pleaded_. There was a look of recognition on her face, then it was gone, smashing any of Ripred's hope to bits. "Anything?" Gregor asked from the side. "Almost," Ripred sighed, "What I really think we need to do is to give her space. I was like this after the dike broke, after a few days of being an empty sack she'll either come to her senses, or well...she'll die," the grizzled old rat said. Gregor scowled, that was not the answer he wanted. -O- _ Ayla. The name bounced in her head like a ball. Lilly found herself thinking a dangerous thing. _ _ Where was Ayla during the battle? She said she would help. Now Lilly wanted to pass out or have Ayla call her to a dream. But it would not happen, not for a while. Lilly was stubborn though, she thought hard, literally shouting in her head for the Abbess to send for her. And then, after gaining a major headache, Lilly was whisked away. _ _-O-_ _ Lilly looked around. It was the same misty white place Ayla had brought her to last time. She spun, fog rolling around her feet. "Ayla!" she shouted. _ _ "Ow, not so loud! What do you want so badly that you had to bombard my vision pool with your thoughts?" Ayla's voice boomed around Lilly. _ _ The young woman appeared several feet in front of Lilly, apparently annoyed. _ _ "What the hell was that? Where were you?" Lilly growled. _ _ "During the skirmish? Oh, uh, I was kinda passed out. You see, I used quite a bit of my energy to keep tabs on someone I thought I should, then I used almost all of it when I materialized as a cat. And well, it was too much for me and I passed out, my spirit form evaporated like water." _ _ "That's it? That is your excuse? Chisil died down there and you could have helped keep her alive!" Lilly took a step forward. _ _ "Yes, I could have," Ayla stood her ground, "Lilly, I know you are grieving, but think. You need to live, Rithiahs will not simply lie down and roll belly up for you and further more-" _ _ "I'm done here, send me away, spirit. I have no wish to deal with deserters," Lilly hissed. _ _ "As you wish, Lilly," Ayla sighed. _ -O- Lilly peeled her eyes open. Not a soul stirred. It was dark, the torches must have been put out. She blinked, a massive headache pounded in her skull like a huge drum. Cautiously, she leaned up against her rock. In the glow of a coal bed not too far off, Lilly caught a movement to her left. She snapped her head to the side. "Tam?" she croaked. The boy seemed startled by her speaking and wobbled in his sitting position slightly. After a moment, he regained his composure. "Lilly!" he said in surprise, a hint of disbelief in his voice. "Now that we know each other..." Lilly muttered, "Um, why are you sitting right next to me while I'm sleeping?... Jeez, stalker." "Hoping you'd wake up and come back to the land of the living,"Tam replied. "Land of the living...?" "Well, you fell asleep a few days ago and you just woke up." "A few days ago? Huh, I guess I was kinda wiped out, after-" Lilly cut herself off, feeling her emotions surging in her chest "Tam, I have a question." "What?" "Can I have a hug?" she said simply "I need one." "Sure," Tam said, looking a little befuddled. Lilly scooted over and wrapped her arms around him, nestling her head on his chest. She held the hug for a few moments, then scooted back. "Thanks," she said, but Tam was gone like smoke on the wind, "Where in the Nether Hells...?" -O- Tam walked back to his sleeping roll, feeling hot in the face. Sure, they had had a thing when they were younger, but that was almost four years ago now... Now there were other things on his mind, thoughts of revenge. At first, he wanted to kill Rithiahs himself, but he would leave him for Lilly. No, he wanted to get rid of Aura. It was true that they had been bonds, but he had pretty much decided that there was nothing left of it. Tam changed course, heading towards Regalia with a plan turning in his head. -O- But, now, he was at the river a short time later and had no clue as to where he would find his old bond. '_Maybe Ayla could help me_,' he thought. _"It's the asscrack of dawn, kid. what do you want?"_ Ayla's irritated voice echoed in his head. Huh, that had been fast. "I want to find Aura." _"I'm gonna have to debo you on that one, kid. I won't use my powers to cause harm,"_ Ayla said "You said 'won't' that doesn't mean you can't," Tam argued. _ "Miff, fine. You win. I just don't want to dig myself into a hole this early in the morning, my wit and sarcasm ladder can't get me out."_ After a few moments of silence, the familiar light of the orb popped into Tam's sight. _ "There, follow the magical yellow ball all the way to the golden brick road,"_ Ayla yawned sleepily. "Thank you," Tam said as the orb began a bumpy pace. -O- ** Decided to make this one short, it is just a filler. Hmm, by my calculations, this story will be finished in five more chapters!**


	20. The Trickster Within

** Eh, yeah, sorry about the slow updating, I've been really lazy lately, and what not, and working on original fiction, yada yada, I'm sure you really don't want to hear my excuses.**

** Cheers to you Assassin! Thankies for betaing! **

** Oh, and, can I gets me a whoop whoop for this chapter being 2,361 words? That's right, there's eight pages of writing in this bad boy! ^^**

-O-

Lilly thought war was...odd. It was a way to show who was right and who was wrong. But it wasn't even that, it was to know who was stronger and more clever. It also involved whoever was left over. Huh, they were leaving in two hours, and she felt like it was a "Pft, you might die soon, but hey, no pressure," moment.

The thing that was really getting on Lilly's nerves was that she would go into a battle without Chisil at her side. They had been inseparable for almost four years, living in the jungle had made their friendship stronger. They had done everything together, gossiping and other such girly things, practicing and training for whatever might happen; like a random jungle fire.

Life was like fire. It was destructive and mowed down weeds and houses (family, friends or your newly trimmed lawn) it was painful (like after you sit on the hot coal bed), but with a simple bucket of water or a scoop of dirt, it could be snuffed out like a tiny candle (known as death).

Lilly turned over on her bed roll and glared at the coals of a fire. She felt like a rabbit being stalked by a huge bird of prey. The bird was Rithiahs. But Lilly was one badass bunny with sharp weapons, killer ninja moves, and knew how to exit a room with style.

Now that she thought of it, she felt like her snark had returned ever since she had hugged Tam, which had been awkward on so many levels.

-O-

Tam himself was now returning from his deed, covered in feathers and blood, some of which was his.

After a stop at the river to rinse off some of the gore, Tam proceeded up the trail, his thoughts gnawing at him like a hungry rat.

"I need to tell her...no, lets not, I'm not ready...yes, you are! No, I'm not. Shuddup and grow a pair! What the Hell?" Great, now his thoughts had been invaded by a random voice.

"Gah! Haha! I made it out of your main thought stream!"

"Ayla?" Tam could not believe this, "What are you doing in my thoughts?"

"Well, you see, I was going to go to bed, but then I heard you thinking and it was too good to pass up."

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" Tam asked.

"Tell Lilly what? Tam, I can only look at your immediate thoughts, not the ones buried deep, deeeeeeeeep down. Now, tell her what? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"How old are you, six?" Tam rolled his eyes.

"No, but my maturity level fits. Now, TELL ME!"

Tam grumbled unhappily and let a small thought slide, not wanting the nosy author to write it down and tell the whole world about how-

"Oh. My. Freaking. God! Oh my God! You two are going to make such a great couple!" Ayla squealed.

Tam could almost see her bouncing up and down like a Justin Bieber fan girl that was hopped up on goofballs.

"And you are not to let this slip to her. If it does, I swear I'll rip you a-"

"Tam! I got the message way before you started talking, 'cause you sent me a mental image. Good Lord, I'm gonna need a bucket of eye bleach now."

Then another thought slipped, one he really wanted to keep deeeeeeeeep down in his head. Tam had no idea why he would consider-

"Tam! You-you-you wouldn't!" Ayla barked. (It is not what you are thinking. Trust me.)

"By the way, good morning to you, Ayla." Tam said, cutting her link with a mental pair of scissors.

That's when Lilly stepped out, looking rather nonplussed.

-O- 

Lilly continued looking at the coal bed, her thoughts running ramped. Deep in her brain she sat, until her awesome Trickster senses began to tingle. She pulled from her half coma and clicked. She could 'see' a shadowy figure coming up on the path.

With the stealth of a Teletubby on happy pills, which is surprisingly stealthy, she stalked up to one of the huge rocks that sat on the side of the trail. Lilly stopped behind it, using the massive chunk of stone to shield her.

Then the bits of thought began to filter through.

"Tell her what?...Oh my god you...Eye bleach...You wouldn't!" Was that Ayla?

"Good way early morning to you, Ayla," Was that Tam? This was too suspicious.

With her lightning fast skills of deciding things, Lilly stepped onto the path and crossed her arms.

"Tell who, what?"

"Holy sonofa-!" Tam yelped, much to Lilly's amusement, "Oh, Lilly, it's just you."

"Once again, tell who what?"

"You, that's who," Tam said.

Lilly clicked, trying to see his facial features, but they were hazy. "What are you going to tell me?"

"Um, that's confidential," Tam tried to get past her.

Though she was at least two to three inches smaller than Tam, she stepped forward, blocking him.

"Tam, do you need to talk to me?" she asked, " 'Cause, if it's something embarrassing, trust me, you can't surprise me."

"Oh, I don't know, Lilly," Tam muttered.

Lilly felt like she was being controlling and immediately regretted it "You know what, I'm sorry. If you really don't want to tell, I shouldn't press. Sorry. We're still friends, right?" she asked.

He didn't answer. She shook her head and began to walk away.

"Lilly..." Tam said in a pleading tone.

She whirled and he grabbed her hand.

Well, one thing led to another and with a snowballing effect, Lilly found herself pinned against the rock with Tam staring at her with his beautiful purple eyes. She could loose herself in their depths if she wanted to, but that was a little overused, so she refrained herself.

"Uh, Tam...?"

"Lilly, I-" he cut off in mid-sentence, " I- damn it," he growled, "I love you. I mean, I know we really haven't said much to each other at all during the last few chapters I've been here, but I feel like we're picking up on where we left off, and-" Tam cut himself off again, looking at Lilly with uncertain eyes.

Lilly was a little confused. Chapters? This wasn't a story... it wasn't like there was a fourteen year old girl out there that just decided to mess with her life through writing it out on a different path... was there? Lilly ignored these thoughts, there was a problem at hand.

Wetting her lips, she spoke, "Tam..." she said, thinking very carefully, "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. I'm sorry," she said, trying to put him down gently.

By now Tam was standing apart from her, his arms crossed and a frown was on his face.

"I just don't want to start something right before a war, not when it isn't guaranteed that either of us will live. Do you understand?" Lilly asked.

Tam stared at her, a sad expression on his face. He nodded, "Yeah," his voice sounded pathetic.

It broke her heart to see him trudge away, hunched over.

After he disappeared, Lilly made her way back to her bed roll. She felt unsure.

"Well," she thought, "I can be sure that I'm going to battle in an hour and my life will never be the same ever again."

-O-

Lilly didn't see Tam at all while she readied herself. She felt bad about it, but now was not the time for a relationship...

A portable armor forge (PAF) had been wheeled in a few days before and had been dealing out arms out to the huge army. Lilly herself had a strapping suit of dull silver with a lacy T emblazoned on the shield and chest piece.

Today was the final stand, so to speak. Everyone was tense, ready for death, ready to take Regalia back.

After sharpening her sword one last time, Lilly donned her armor, giving a bitter frown when she felt the weight, but she ignored it and slid Faith's Edge into the sheathe she had the armor smith make for her.

There was a blaring noise, a trumpet, it was time to leave.

The next few minutes was chaotic, bats flew, rats and mice ran, humans argued and jumped about like monkeys. Lilly however stayed calm and began to file along with the rest of her people.

"So, Lilly, what happened between you and lover boy? He's acting rather sulky," Ripred commented as he walked up beside her.

"Nothing," Lilly lied.

"I don't believe you."

"Ripred, I don't want to talk about it," Lilly adjusted her helmet.

"Fine, I won't press. I'll stick near you in case you need help," the old rat said.

The trumped blared again and they were off, marching to the field of battle.

-O-

Lilly was astonished when more and more people came, dressed in regular clothes, armor, or even rags, these were the stragglers who had nothing left in life and were sent to the front lines. They surly had more than enough to kill the cat!

Now the two armies, the cats' and the Regalian army, faced each other, though they were at least seven hundred feet apart. A messenger cat ran the whole distance to Gregor and Luxa, who were in the front. Lilly herself was in the third, so she could just hear the news.

"...Tell the cat if he wants to speak with us under parley, he can drag his carcase over here instead," Gregor was finishing.

"You go, Dad," Lilly thought.

"Yessir," the cat said before jetting across the wid expanse of ground.

It did not take long for the evil cat to meander over, looking very high and mighty. To Lilly's horror, there was something chained behind him.

"Ripred, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Lilly asked.

"I see it too," Ripred growled from beside her.

There was a young dragon in it's prime. Standing upon it's strong legs, the dark blue dragon flexed his midnight wings and made a low rumbling growl that shook the earth.

"Whoa..." Lilly muttered.

Then she felt like she was being sucked away from her body...

-O-

"What the shit?" Lilly barked, "Why am I here!" she cried out, gazing into the fog angrily.

"Calm, my friend," a low voice said.

"Ayla?" Lilly asked.

"No, child, I am simply the spirit of another," a tall elderly woman broke between the clouds.

"Double whoa," Lilly breathed.

The woman smiled, blinking her calm rose colored eyes.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked cautiously.

"I, my child, am the spirit of a Trickster past, granted I was a rat like most of the others, but I enjoy this form much better," she gave a light laugh, "you may call me Nyamh."

"Okay, Nyamh. Uhm, why am I here? Wait, does this have to do with Ayla?" Lilly asked with distaste.

"No, but I can see you do not like her. Care to explain?"

"Why don't you see via the weird mind reading thing?" Lilly said bad temperately.

There was a moments pause, she could feel another presence in her mind.

"I see," Nyamh bowed her head, "I am greatly sorry this happened to you."

"May I have the privilege as to know why I am here, please?"

"Yes, I would like to make you understand the true meaning of being a Trickster. You see, young one, we are masters of all, we have our talents, and we wield them with pride. There has not been a Trickster for three hundred years, until Ayla came along, that is. It is tragic she died before discovering her real power, but I suppose destiny had other thoughts for her.

"Now, I want to simply give you this," Nyamh pulled a small dagger from her side and handed it to Lilly.

"It looks like Faith's Edge," Lilly said, examining the blade.

It was a tiny replica, the crescent cross hilt, the emerald, even the dark blue blood trough down the center of the blade.

"Do read the fine print, dear, and hurry, my time is short," Nyamh encouraged.

Lilly squinted at the blade: 'Only in times of Despair, will you draw strength from your weakness, and release the Trickster within you' was what one side read, the same as on Faith's Edge.

"What does this mean?" Lilly asked.

"Um, Lilly, it means we're about to charge the enemy and you just spaced off," Ripred growled.

"Huh?" Lilly looked around, she was indeed on the battle field again. She gazed at her hands. The dagger was still there.

"When all else fails you, my child, the Trickster's poem will guide you..." Nyamh's voice drifted slowly away from Lilly's thoughts.

"Hey, Ripred, can weakness mean anything other than, well, weakness?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, we are about to go to battle and you want me to give you a thesaurus definition? Um, it can mean enemy, and I think that's it. Now, can we focus?"

"Draw strength from your enemy..." Lilly muttered.

Then, there was a great shout and the Regalian army surged forward.

-O-

** Cue Star Wars music. Darth Vader, please enter stage right, thank you.**

**Now, you may be wondering: Why the hell are you being so mean to poor Lilly?**

**Well, I am doing this because it will have affects on her in the future, bad and good. Trust me, she and Tam will get together, and then I'm going to end the story... and make the sequel so I can torture Lil more :3**

**P.S. The Trickster's Poem has nothing to do with this story, it actually has a bunch to do with Mend the Broken Soul (the sequel)... shh! Why am I giving out spoilers? Stupid meh!**


	21. We Are At War

** Well, this is the product of two cans of Nos energy drinks, three violent fanfictions from different fandoms, a Three Musketeers candy bar (king size) and playing God of War 1 off and on while I was writing. And that all amounts to 19 pages of writing. Personally, this chapter was very fun to write, and I hope it is up to your standards of fighting/war!  
><strong> 

**COMMENCE BATTLE! SPARTA!**

-O-

Lilly drew Faith's Edge and slid her dagger into the waist sash she had insisted upon having.

She ran with the army, letting them carry her along. It was a wonderful feeling, as if she was part of a greater plan, it was like being a tiny cell in a huge organism.

It was awesome in her mind. Running along with her comrades in arms, knowing they were a single force.

These thoughts were dashed when the two massive forces collided.

This was war.

She was vaguely aware of her enemies coming at her. Mostly cats with an odd rat. Lilly mowed them down, they were the same, they had worked with the cat and he would pay for all he had done to her.

-O-

Tam relieved a cat of it's life with a quick stab of a dagger. He hated war, hated fighting, and most of all, he hated blood.

He hated the fact that Lilly was going to take out Rithiahs. She hadn't said anything about it at all, but he knew. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he whirled, throwing both daggers out in front of him. A thin black cat rammed into him, ending her life instantly.

Tam stood there in slight shock, and then, turned and started to battle with yet another foe.

-O-

Lilly was starting to notice most of the cats she fought had armor. What had disturbed her more was the fact they also had those lethal tail blades, similar to Rithiahs.

A big tabby leaped at her from the front, giving a savage scream. Lilly dodged away. The cat rounded on her, his teeth gleaming in the light from the thousands of torches mounted on the cavern ceiling and walls.

The tabby growled and charged forward with the speed of greased lightning. His tail blade flashed down...…and found a chink in her armor.

Lilly gasped at it slashed a hole in her chainmaile and nicked her side. She didn't have much time to gawk at her first battle wound, for the tabby leaped once more. Lilly danced out of the way. The tail came again, but she had been waiting, and with a fluid movement, Faith's Edge sliced through fur and bone, severing the blade from it's tail. It was the cat's turn to be derp-faced, as he stared stupidly at his tail.

Lilly rushed at him and sank her blade into his neck, where the maile from his helm joined with the maile in his chestpiece. The weakest part. He went down with a gurgle.

Lilly had killed her fist enemy in war. She had no time to feel any emotions, diving into another fray, eager to get to Rithiahs.

-O-

Tam had just dispatched another enemy when a loud, ground shaking roar split the air.

Cats and humans alike stopped in their fighting to watch the graceful form of the blue dragon slice through the air and land with a thump in the center of the field. It breathed a column of fire into the air and began to swat at humans and cats alike, tearing them to pieces. Though it was only a few months old and only two feet taller at the back than Rithiahs (Tam had been more interested in him than the cat during the parlay) the beast was leveling opponents right and left.

"We'll be slaughtered!" Tam thought desperately.

_"You could be right!"_

"Ayla?" Tam cried, dodging as a cat flung itself at him.

_ "Yes? Wait, hold on, I need to get my dialogue out of italics..."_

Tam's sword clashed against the tail of the cat. They were locked together. The huge red beast was pushing him back. Tam was narrowly avoiding the animal's huge front paws when a petite silver cat lunged. He closed his eyes, knowing he was done for... ...when the force pushing him was gone.

"And here I thought you could handle your own out here, bah,"

"Ayla, what the hell are you doing here?" Tam snapped at her, ignoring the battle going on around him.

"Um, saving your ass, what else?" the Ayla-cat said, blinking her eery red eyes, "I'm pretty sure Zeva's around here somewhere, I left Jinx in charge of the Abbey while I was gone, so, no harm done," Ayla saw Tam glaring at her. "What? Are you still pissed about what happened the other night?"

"Yes, I am," Tam sulked.

"Well, stop pouting, you big baby, and grow up, we have a crisis on our hands-er, paws in my case, so, um, see you!" Ayla plunged away to fight.

Tam growled like an animal. He was angry. A small black feline jumped into his line of vision and took up a fighting stance. Tam now gave a berserk smile. He now had an outlet for his rage. Too bad for the cat.

-O-

Lilly stared at the dragon in terror as it jumped at her. All she could do was aim for the soft spots; wings, neck, underside, paws, tails. She managed to snag the wing, making a small hole in the leathery flesh.

The dragon roared in anger and spun, teeth bared. However, there was a confused look on it's face. Lilly readied herself, only to find the dragon staring at her sword... what the hell?

-O-

Anger...pain...screams...terror...blood...Must find...will make right...chains...beating...running...Flying...fighting...seeing...wing damaged...her.

-O-

The dragon blinked at her, tilted it's head, looking curious, then pointed it's muzzle to the ground, folding the midnight wings on it's sides.

_My Trickster, how I have searched._

Did it just talk to her in her MIND?

_That I did. I have broken free of my cruel master to find you. Please, may we take to the air?_

Holy shit, it did. Lilly looked at the dragon suspiciously.

_You can trust me. Your sword has the feel of the silver men and women about it._

Should she trust it? Sure, why not? "Not like I have anything to lose," she muttered. She walked up to the dragon, who looked calm among the fighting. It saw her hesitate. In a flash, the dragon was on it's paws and lifted off, grabbing Lilly with it's tail as it went. The whiplash was horrible, even made her stomach slosh a bit. 

"What are you doing?" Lilly screamed...how undignified!

_ You were taking too long, milady, you could have been killed._

"Well, that's just dandy and thanks, now I'm going to puke my guts out," Lilly growled.

_I would advise you not, it might splatter on you. What I do advise it for you to get on my back, near the neck, we will have more advantage._

"I don't know about this!" Lilly yelled as the dragon's grip on her lessened. She had no choice now. Lilly began to crawl up the beast's tail, up his back, being careful not to impale herself on a spike.

She continued until she found a nifty little gap between the neck and back that looked like she could fit in. She did.

_It is nice to know someone trusts me now. The Cat did not care much for me, I was just a weapon in his eyes._

"I don't trust you," the dragon stiffened, "But I'm going to go along with this, see how it plays out, then I'll see about getting us some trust points," Lilly said.

_ I do not see why you joke on such a serious matter, milady, we are at war._

"I know that... hey, you have a name? I can't go around calling you 'it' or 'the dragon'."

_ You may call me Xerxes. I am the last dragon in the Underland, or at least in this part, I'm not sure about the farther reaches._

"Alright, Xerxes, I'm going to ask you a favor," Lilly said, looking at the writhing mass below her.

_ Anything, milady._

"I want you to drop me off at Rithiahs and then, leave me and protect my friend."

_I do not think it is a good idea, milady, you could parish, as for your friend, I can do so, if I am given a mental image._

"Xerxes, I've gotten this far, haven't I? I think I can handle Rithiahs," Lilly argued, while thinking of images of Tam.

As you wish, my master. If a dragon could sigh...

-O-

Tam watched as the dragon plucked someone from the field. And to his horror, it was Lilly.

"..no.." he gasped. Then, the small figure began to move. And then it was riding the beast. And if his eyes were correct... it looked like she was... having a conversation with it?

"Ha! I knew she would find her calling, I never thought it would be DragonMaster, but she did it!" Ayla exclaimed from his left.

-O-

Xerxes coasted down low, occasionally breathing fire upon the mass below him. Lilly had scolded him for doing so.

_ Why can I not? They are the enemy!_

"Because, mister high and mighty, some of them are in my army!"

_Hmm, I did not think of it like that...There is the cat, do you wish me to torch him?_

"I'll get rid of him myself, I've got a bone to pick with the dolt, thanks anyways though," Lilly said.

_ May your wings forever carry you high, Lilliana DragonMaster._

"Thanks, Xerxes, see you after the battle, perhaps do some flying and get to know each other?" Lilly smiled.

Then she jumped.

-O-

Rithiahs was feeling rather anxious. He had gotten reports that Xerxes had broken out.

Now, he watched as the beast sailed over his head, blowing fire every now and then. What was worse, that snotling princess was riding him.

He growled and lashed out at a human getting far too close. It fell like a piece of wet bread. Rithiahs watched his dragon again, and he saw the princess falling off... no, wait, she jumped!

-O-

"Ouch, ugh, dammit, I misjudged that one," Lilly grumbled as she rolled to her feet.

She was not too far off though, she could see Rithiahs battling some rat not too far off. Lilly was about to push through the mass of fighting, when something smashed into her from her left. Down she went, falling with a grunt.

In a flash, she was up again and looked with horror at her opponent. A human. He was dressed in not much other than rags, and had a mace in his hand.

"I don't want to fight you," Lilly warned.

"No, but you want to kill my master. He's treated me good all these years, see and I cannot let you get near him, no, because when he wins, he's gonna want to know who let you close and that's gonna be me!" the man said in a reedy voice.

And, before she could reason any more, he charged at her swinging his mace over his head. Lilly dodged and lashed out with Faith's Edge, catching the man's right arm. He shouted and growled when he saw his own blood. "Yer gonna pay fer that!" he roared.

He jumped at her, not charging like Lilly expected and swung his mace. He caught her off guard. Big mistake. There was a dull crunch as his mace hit her chestpiece. Lilly looked down, he had caved in the stomach section of her armor. A little blood started to seep through.

"Hehe, you gonna die!" the man laughed.

"The hell I am!" Lilly growled. She whipped out the mini Faith's Edge dagger and threw it. Thock! The man fell dead with the gleaming steel blade imbedded in his forehead.

Lilly was aware she had little time before she passed out due to the fact she could only take small, light breathes. She burst between two fighting people and charged at .

-O-

Rithiahs heard the screech of a human. Then, he could hear the words. 

"Die you beast! FOR REGALIA!"

"What the blazes...?" Rithiahs muttered. He did a small double take when he saw Lilly flying at him like a demon from Hell.

Rithiahs wheeled backwards in surprise, a hiss rattling from the top of his tongue.

-O-

'And cue dramatic battle music,' Lilly thought as her sword was deflected by Rithiahs's tailblade.

She watched the long metal claws slide out of the huge paws. lashed his tail.

"So, we meet again. I thought you would have died before this, but, I am proved wrong," he sneered, hissing at her.

"Huh, I thought you would be holed up in the palace like the coward you are," Lilly shot back.

Rithiahs began to pace around her, while she countered it. They circled for some time. Lilly could see his eyes riveting to her armor.

"I see you haven't been playing nice with others. I know all I have to do is keep avoiding you until you pass out, or bleed to death, whichever, unless you want to make the first move,"

The next sentence that flew from Lilly's mouth shocked him. Never would he had thought the words 'mother, bomb, and ears' could be said together. Lilly smirked at his furious reaction.

"You will not speak of my mother like so!" he growled.

"Um, if I remember right, a friend of mine was watching you when she died, you didn't care, you dumbass," Lilly taunted.

Rithiahs sprang at her, which was predictable. She ran at him and slid beneath his stomach, managing to rip a hole in his chainmaile. Lilly rolled to her feet in time to dodge a swipe of the cat's massive paw. The light breaths were taking a tole on her.

"Ha! You're too weak to defeat me, princess," Rithiahs leered. Lilly made her move while he was speaking, managing to off balance him with a shove. She did not, however, think of his tail. It lashed out, knocking her feet from under her. Rithiahs bared his teeth and planted his paws on either side of her, grinning madly down at Lilly.

He wedged his tailblade under her helmet and pushed it off, reveling her angry red eyes, then tilted her head back with a claw. "It is a shame one so pretty must die at such a tender age," he muttered, letting his claw draw blood.

-O-

At a separate location on the battlefield, Ayla got a sense of deja vu. There were flashes from her life, Tyrant... a tail... What the...?

Then she saw through different eyes. She saw Rithiahs looming over her.

"No..." she gasped.

"What?" Tam yelled at her, skewering a cat with his dagger.

"Find Lilly!" Ayla shouted at him, "Find her!"

Tam gazed out over the battle area, he was on a high spot... and then he could see the green tint of armor. Rithiahs... and he could see something struggling beneath him. Tam nearly dropped his daggers.

"...ahshit..." was all he could gasp out. And then the dragon landed a fraction of an inch next to him. Tam looked up at the huge beast and blanched.

_Fear you not, Masterfriend, I am here to help you._

It was talking to him... in his mind?

_ Yes, I am, I already did this with DragonMaster Lilliana, now, I am here on her instructions to help you._

"Take me to her, now!" Tam felt the impulse to shout, but he kept his voice quiet.

_ DragonMaster does not wish this, Small Fleshy._

"She's gonna die!" Tam said furiously.

_If she does, it is her ThoughtWish for me to protect you at all costs, I cannot go against her orders._

"Bullshit!" Tam growled.

_ I cannot! She will handle it herself, now do not pester me again, for I will sit upon you!_

-O-

When Rithiahs pushed the claw a little further, Lilly did the only thing she could do.

She took a small breath and let it out slowly and played dead. It was obvious Rithiahs didn't check for a pulse. He pulled his paw off her.

"Huh, it is unconscious, ah well, she will be trampled," Rithiahs muttered.

She heard him beginning to walk away. She sprang. With a move Luxa and Ripred alike would be proud of, Lilly sailed through the air, twisted in a back flip, and landed on the cat's back, sinking Faith's Edge into the gap between shoulder and neck all the way to the hilt. The cat gave a strangled gasp, and turned his head around.

Lilly yelled as she felt fangs sinking into her leg, ripping her from Rithiahs's back. She thought she was doomed... until she noticed Faith's Edge was still in her hands.

Rithiahs let go of her leg and dropped Lilly on the ground. Blood seeped out of his armor and the side of his mouth, he raised his tail to strike.

Lilly was prepared to move when she realized she could not breathe, she was lagging because of the lack of air.

Rithiahs's tail came down and the blade sunk into the gap in her maile that had been caused by the huge tabby earlier in the battle. She gasped, which was a bad move. Lilly felt her armor cutting into her, despite her maile shirt beneath. "You're finished," she heard Rithiahs growl.

She knew he was going to die soon, she had stabbed him in a fatal place, but she did not want him to be killed by someone else, that was her job.

With a new strength, Lilly gave a primitive scream, and pushed Faith's Edge up, catching Rithiahs under his chin, where the maile was weakest.

The sword pierced his brain.

He was dead instantly. Lilly could not help but feel rather... satisfied now that Rithiahs was dead.

It was the feeling her father had described after he had killed the Bane... The struggle had been so long... she could feel her life ebbing now... but she didn't care, she had done her job... even though Tricksters would not be needed again for the next few hundred years... ...calm... happiness... emotions flooded her... once she had read that a body was nothing but a vessel to get one through life, to put their spirits through the challenge they needed to get into Heaven... would Chisil be there?

She hoped so... she missed her so much... "What about Tam?...Oh God... I'm so sorry, Tam, I shouldn't have turned you away... I'm so sorry... forgive me..." she thought... Her vision darkened around the edges. She could see the blurry form of Tam above her, his eyes wide in terror... "I'm so sorry..." she heard herself mumble... she sounded so far away... "Forgive me..." she felt weak... was this death? It had to be... "... I love you, Tam..." Lilly closed her eyes, and sank into eternity.

-O-

**Ohhhhhh noooooo! I hope the fight scene was fun to read, 'cause it was hard to write. I suck at finding good violence verbs. Anyways, I tried a new format for this chapter (Assassin, the one you tried didn't come through the docX thing, weird... :\) so, let me know how it looks, if it reads better, yada yada. Next chapter is dedicated to teh fluffs, and my happiness to almost have this trilogy over with. **

** Oh, and I also apologize for the huge span between posting, I have no excuse for that.**


	22. The Calm after the Storm

**Sooo... it's been a while, eh? Yeeaaaaaah, sorry about that.**

-Ripred-

'I shouldn't have left her alone...I told her I would stay close...Why was I so stupid?'

-Gregor- 

'Why was I so stupid? I never should have let her fight...'

-Luxa- 

'I never should have let her fight. I am her mother for Lord's sake! And here I am telling her to go off to war...'

-Tam- 

'"...I love you too, Tam..." she told me...Why did this have to happen? Why?'

-O- 

…thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump... breathe. These were the only sounds in the void...she felt lost... 

She was in a white room...no landscape...fog... 

"Greetings, my child. I am afraid I must return you. You are needed for other things. Take care..." 

A woman in white...rosy eyes...old...Nyamh? So confused... 

Black...void...pain...Pain? There is no pain in death. Dead? Confused...floating...darkness... 

A voice...so familiar...yet not...What is this? A flash of light...pain... 

That voice...calming...kind... 

A brush of skin...Dead or not? Too much...panic...broken...so cold... 

So lost...time pass... maybe. Rough voice...old memories... 

More thoughts...black nibbler...a silver cat...a boy...purple eyes...affection? 

Not sure...Dead? Alive?...Falling...flying... blue dragon...yellow orb...red eyes...Who? 

Alive? Time pass...Yes...Alive!

-O- 

"Ow," she groaned. 

There was a shuffling noise..."She's awake!" Tam? He's not dead... 

"Lilly! Can you hear me?" It was Tam! 

Lilly groaned again, her head pounded. 

With as much energy she could muster, she cracked open her eyes...and immediately wished she hadn't. 

"Good God in Heaven that light's bright!" Her voice was rough. She snapped her eyes shut. 

"Dim the torch." Dad? 

Her eyelids were no longer illuminated. She pulled them up once again. 

Gregor sat in a chair right next to her bedside, Luxa standing beside him. When she focused her eyes, Lilly could see Ripred at the end of her bed, his paws on the foot board, Tam was next to him. 

"Ouch...my head...feels like I got dumped off a flier at full speed," she moaned. 

"Wouldn't be too surprised if you were," Ripred smirked. 

She was confused...wait, it was all coming back to her... 

"Did we win?" 

"Yeah, we did, thanks to you," Tam said. 

"Rithiahs. Is he...?" Lilly cut off in mid-sentence. 

"We dumped his ass in the river when we found you," Ripred commented. 

Lilly smiled. But with a frown, she remembered, and her hand flew to her side. 

"You might not want to see it, pretty nasty. You had a bad one on your stomach, too. The doc says it's probably the reason he managed to hit you," Gregor said, holding her hand. 

"Why does my head hurt?" 

"Well, other than the fact your body's trying to resupply your blood? You got a little concussion when you jumped off your dragon friend." 

"Resupply? I lost a lot of blood, I should be dead," she grumbled, closing her eyes. 

"Well, then you're lucky that we're the same blood type, complete coincidence," Tam said from the foot of her bed. 

Lilly opened her eyes and looked at him. He gave her a warm smile, and showed her a bandaged wrist. 

"You just won't die," Ripred muttered. 

"No, I won't. You guys can't get rid of me that easy. I'm stuck with you like a wet booger," Lilly gave a wry smile. 

That was when her uncle Howard came in. 

"Oh, good. I was hoping my intern was right. How do you feel?" he asked, coming around the other side of her bed with a clipboard. 

"Like death warmed over. I've gotta massive headache and my side hurts. Did I mention my eyes are really dry?" 

"Well," Howard said, feeling her forehead, "your body is behaving the way it should, all is in check, but... it appears you have a fever." 

"Great," Lilly muttered. 

"So, I want you all out so she can rest," Howard said. 

Lilly watched as her family filtered out. Tam was the last to leave. He threw another warm smile over his shoulder at her and exited. 

"Alright, you need to sleep," Howard said, completely putting out the torch, then he too left. 

Lilly closed her eyes, and was whisked away into her dreams.

-O- 

The next few days were living Hell. Her side hurt all the time, as did her head, and then Lilly was battling a small infection and a bad fever which kept her asleep for days at a time. 

And then it broke. The infection up and disappeared, her fever dissipated. All she had was the pain in her side, and the occasional headache. 

She was now permitted visitors again. 

At the moment, Ripred was there, telling her about the battle. 

"...The moment that cat went down, his army scattered like ashes in the currents, it was amazing. Lover boy had a huge melt down when he found you, refused anyone to touch you until the medics arrived, and he carried you halfway to them! But, I admire him for it, every minuted counted," he said, lifting his head from her legs. 

Lilly gazed down at her lifetime friend, and smiled. He looked very cute curled up on her bed, like a little puppy. 

"So..." he said. 

"Hmm?" 

"I heard you fessed up to him," Ripred said. 

"Who?" Lilly asked. 

"You know who," Ripred smirked. 

"Your point?" 

"Well, did you mean it? Or were you just caught up in the moment of death?" 

"I refuse to answer," Lilly scowled. "And why are you asking? Did Tam put you up to this?" 

"No, just curious," Ripred said, grinding his teeth, very pleased to have caused his partner in crime discomfort. "Uh-oh, speak of the devil, here comes Lover boy now," Ripred grinned, hopping off Lilly's numb legs. 

She looked up as Tam gave her a broad smile. 

"I'll give you two some time alone," Ripred said, stressing the word 'alone.' 

Lilly gave him a 'the-moment-I-get-outta-this-bed-I'm-going-to-kill-you' look. 

But the old rat just smirked and trotted out the door. 

Lilly turned her attention to Tam, who was sitting in the little chair next to her bed. He folded his hands and leaned on his knees. 

"What's eating you?" Lilly asked. 

Tam looked up, "Nothing, just thinking." 

Lilly decided not to pry at him. They stayed in silence for several minutes, neither wanting to start the unavoidable topic at hand. Finally, Tam took the first step. 

"So, what you said when I found you..." he said. 

There was silence. Lilly, who had been picking at a small lump of wax on her blanket, felt he was waiting on her answer. She looked up, and met his purple eyes. Her mouth went dry. She swallowed, and gnawed on her lower lip. 

"Well, what about it?" she asked, trying to dance around the question. 

"Did you..." Tam trailed off. 

"...mean it?" Lilly asked, finishing his sentence. 

"Yeah." 

"Every word," she said. 

Tam perked up in surprise, "But, you said-" 

"That was before the battle, Tam. And I wanted to get it out before I kicked the bucket," Lilly said simply. 

"Oh." 

Then it happened. Tam reached over and grasped her hand in his. Lilly leaned forward, and Tam filled the gap. Their eyes met for a moment, and they kissed. 

It felt like a small electrical pulse had run through her body, flowing all the way from her head, to her toes. And by the time it came back up, they parted for air. 

Tam rested his forehead on hers. Lilly closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. It reminded her of red wine and spice. Lilly felt like she was complete. 

"I love you," Tam whispered. 

"I love you too." 

They sat like that for a while longer until Tam pulled his head away. Lilly gave a tiny sigh. 

"I suppose I need to go. Howard will probably want you to sleep," he said, still holding her hand. 

"Yeah, you must have duties," Lilly said, meeting his eyes, grinning, "so, come and visit." 

"You couldn't stop me if you tried," Tam said, letting go of her hand. 

Lilly gave a small 'huh' noise as Tam left, and flopped against her pillows. Her small smile growing until it almost reached ear to ear. 

"Life is good," she sighed before closing her eyes, and falling asleep.

-O- 

Tam sat on the edge of his bed, still grinning like a madman. He was musing about how his life had worked out when there was a small knock at his door. 

Before he even said anything, a very ** off Ripred came through the curtain, his eyes narrowed. 

"Hey, Ripred, what's going on?" Tam asked. 

"Don't you 'what's going on' me, human," Ripred hissed, his tail lashing. 

"Are you alright?"

"Stop that innocence shit, I'm going to tell you nice and slow here. I know what happened between you and Lilly, Lover boy, and I want to tell you something; if you break her heart, or make any wrong moves, I will personally hunt you down and kill you very slowly, so then you will regret ever messing with her, got it?" he growled. 

"Yes sir, I do," Tam said. 

"Good. I'm sure Gregor will come and break a few of your fingers when he catches wind of this, so be prepared," 

Tam's eyes bugged out. 

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to tell him, he'll find out soon enough," the rat snorted. 

"Thank you," Tam said as the rat pushed through the curtain again. 

"Just remember, I. Am. Watching. You." 

Tam forced himself not to shiver.

-O- 

Lilly's condition grew better by the day, and five weeks later, she was allowed to leave the hospital for a few hours a day. She usually spent this time with Ripred, her parents, or Tam, if he wasn't busy reading in the library... though she still pestered him. 

Speaking of the library, that's where she was. Curled up on one of the couches, her head resting on Tam's chest as he read. Lilly liked to watch him read. She got to spend bonding time with him, just sitting there, listening to his heartbeat and his steady breathing. It was calming. 

"You've been pretty quiet today, you alright?" she asked. 

Tam put his book down beside him and intertwined his fingers with Lilly's, "I'm fine, just thinking about how lucky I am," he said. 

Lilly looked up at him and frowned. 

"You have bags under your eyes," she said. 

"I haven't been sleeping well," 

"Nightmares?" 

"Yeah," Tam sighed, pulling Lilly's hand up and kissed it. 

She gave a sad smile, "I'm sorry... you know, Merilynn is a good physiologist, she could talk with you," 

"The cook? I don't think I need a shrink, Lilly, the dreams'll go away with time, and I'll start sleeping better," he said. 

They had a moment of silence. 

"Tam?" 

"Mmmhmm?" 

"Can you promise me something?" Lilly asked. 

"What?" Tam looked down at her. 

"Will you always be here with me? No matter what?" 

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" 

"I don't know, just a random thought," 

More silence. 

"Well, I gotta go check up with Howard, see if I can get these stitches out," Lilly said.

She stretched like a cat, and with Tam's help, got off the couch. He gave her a warm smile, the kind that could turn an iron heart into butter. Lilly glanced at the lilac circles under his eyes, and walked out with a small limp.

-O- 

"Yo, Uncle Howard, let's see about getting these stitches out," Lilly said as Howard entered the hospital room. 

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her on the bed. Lilly knew the drill. She lifted up the left side of her shirt and Howard looked at her wound. 

When she had gotten a good look at it in a mirror she had been surprised. Obviously Rithiahs had known how to kill a human, it was a stroke pf luck she was alive. The blade had cleaved from the bottom of her ribcage, all down to her hip, and then the blade had kind of gotten stuck on her. The one on her stomach wasn't as bad, it only reached from right above her navel to right below her ribs. 

There were a few minutes of awkward silence as Howard poked and prodded around her wound, then he spent a few minutes jotting down information on his clipboard. 

"Alright, as far as I can see, you are clear to have these two out, I just need to look at the one on your leg," 

Lilly pulled up her pant leg and stretched out on the bed. 

Awkward silence yet again. 

The one on her leg where Rithiahs had bitten her had been fairly bad, it had gotten infected worse than the others. There were four puncture wounds, two on top, two on the bottom, it was a miracle he hadn't crushed her bone. 

"It appears your leg is healing slower, I don't think it's closed up enough, we'll wait a week or two and check again," Howard said. 

"Cool. Something tells me getting these stitches out aren't going to be fun," Lilly muttered. 

"Correct," 

"Great,"

-O- 

** Ehem, soooo... I am such a bad author. I mean, I just... time really got away from me, and I was like super procrastinating on like... everything. I haven't been doing anything at all. I send a thank you to Assassin for A) Betaing this old writing. And B) motivating me, and kicking me in the ass about this story. THANK YOU!**

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait.**


	23. In Which Love is Shattered

**Yus. The LAST EFFIN CHAPTER. Excited? I'm not. I'm sure you'll all be pissed with me at the end, so, get your rotten fruit ready!**

**-O-**

"Oh, there you are, Tam. I was looking for you."

Tam looked up and spotted Lilly walking down the hall. He put on a smile, even though he was frowning on the inside.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, grabbing her hand when she neared.

"Um, rocks, dust; the usual," she said coyly.

They continued to walk at a slow pace for a few moments.

"Anyways, my birthday's coming up and there's going to be a party. Will you be there?" Lilly asked.

"I wouldn't dare miss it... How old will you be?" Tam asked casually.

"Ach, Tam. Didn't anyone every tell you it was impolite to ask a lady her age?" Lilly teased.

"I'm going to be fourteen."

"Ah, when my birthday rolls around, I think I'll be fifteen," Tam said.

"Mmm."

"How's your leg? I heard you got the stitches out today," Tam asked.

"It's a little stiff, but it'll stop hurting eventually," Lilly said, resting her head on Tam's shoulder.

Tam nodded, his mind elsewhere...

"Still having dreams?" Lilly's voice broke through his thought barrier.

"Hmm, yes. But they're lessening. How about you?"

"Yeah. They're pretty bad. I think I was pretty traumatized," she said, letting out a low sigh "I need to get going; there's some sort of therapy I gotta go do."

"Alright, see you." Tam said.

He whirled Lilly to meet her beautiful rosy eyes and kissed her softly, then let her go. There was a happy sparkle about her.

"See you," she laughed before limping away.

But Tam was not happy. He should be, but-

A pair of hands clamped down on his shoulders. Tam whirled.

"Good day to you, Gregor," he gulped.

"Tam, you and I are going to have a little talk," Gregor said, giving him a fierce scowl.

"Yes, sir."

-O-

Two days later it was Lilly's birthday. Colorful streamers and décor were plastered all over the arena. Ayla was talking to her in cat form and had commented on how it looked like a My Little Pony had puked everywhere.

"A My Little Pony?" Lilly asked the ghostly form.

"Yeah, it's a little plastic toy pony. They come in all sorts of colors; pink and blue," she said.

"Ohhh."

_'DragonMaster, I still do not see why I cannot squish the little cat, cats are enemies.'_ Xerxes's voice broke through.

"Xerxes, pal, she's an old friend. I don't think she poses a threat," Lilly said to the adolescent dragon.

_'If you say, milady.'_ Xerxes replied.

Xerxes blew a puff of fire out his nose, fascinating the circle of children around him.

"Play nice with the kids. No eat them or catch them on fire," Lilly told him as she wandered away to find Tam.

_ 'I wouldn't dream of it, milady.'_

Lilly smiled and walked over to Ripred, who was practically drooling over a bowl of shrimp in cream sauce.

"Ripred, do be kind and refrain from poisoning my guests," Lilly scolded him.

"Hmm," he grumbled, dragging his face away from the dish, "So, your dad saw you and Lover boy the other day, in the hall."

"I know. He already gave me 'the talk.' Bleh, I really didn't need that right before dinner," she scowled.

"I'm impressed he got away without broken bones or internal bleeding," Ripred commented.

Lilly rolled her eyes at him. "The guests are really coming in now. I think you should scoot away from the food and help Xerxes with the kids. I'm not sure if I trust him completely," she said.

"Sure, I'll babysit. Although, no guarantees that some of them will have all their fingers by the end," Ripred grinned.

"Oh, you old lump of a rat," Lilly laughed, shoving him away.

"Yes, I am old. Too old to be playing nanny," Ripred scoffed as he nearly skipped away.

Lilly huffed slightly and scanned the growing crowd for Tam. Her search came up empty. Then she caught sight of a form in the shadows on the edge of the joyful arena. Lilly knew it was Tam, the way the shadow leaned against the wall. She walked towards him, managing to not catch the attention of her guests.

When she reached him, she smiled, "Hey, what're you doing hiding in the shadows?" she asked.

"Doing just that, I am still somewhat wanted for escaping prison," Tam smirked.

"I'll take care of that," Lilly said.

"You look nice," he said, changing the subject.

"Yeah..." Lilly blushed slightly.

She wore a simple light blue dress that hung around her ankles. Her long light gold hair was braided and tucked into her waist sash. A lily flower clip held her bangs in place.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said.

He wore a black tuxedo like suit, and pair of black shoes. His longish silver hair looked a little wild, but he pulled off the look just fine.

"Well, the party's about to start, and I'm sure you'll be fine out in the open for today," Lilly said. "Off I go to be smothered and hugged by a bunch of people I don't know," she laughed.

He did not reply.

-O-

Tam watched her go, feeling the strings in his heart tugging. He had to tell her after the party.

**-(A/N: No, I'm not going to write out the party, it was pretty dull and too happy for me, and all that happened was Tam and Lilly danced, and yada yada, I'll let your imaginations play around with it ;)-**

-O-

Tam knew his life would be a living hell for the next hour, and would continue to be for the rest of his life. He knew it was time. So many people had thrown suspicious or furious glances at him. They knew who he was, and what he had done so many years ago.

He sighed and stuffed a wad of shirts in his bag, then he drew it closed with the drawstring and went out to the small balcony near the platform. Lilly was waiting for him.

-O-

Lilly leaned against the railing, a smirk on her face as she watched all the tiny people below her. She had changed out of her party garb and now wore a pair of stout pants and a T-shirt.

From behind her, Lilly could hear the quiet whisking noise of Tam's footsteps. She turned and gave him a smile.

"Hey, you," she said as he crossed the marble floor to the balcony.

He took her hand in his, a bleak look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-er, need to talk with you," he said.

Lilly dropped his hand and leaned against the railing again. "Fire away," she said.

Tam intertwined his own fingers, and started, "Lilly, I-I'm leaving."

"What?" Lilly said, a note of distress entering her voice. "Leaving? Why?"

"I'm going back up to the surface, Lilly. I need to leave."

"Why?" Lilly crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't belong here, Lilly. Your people don't like me. Lord! You know why I was in prison. They don't trust me, and sooner or later, the Council will send someone to get me... and perhaps you, because you helped me escape."

"Tam, don't give me the 'I don't belong' bullcrap, okay? We can fix this," Lilly said, crossing over to stand between Tam and the door.

"Lilly, you can't fix it! For Lord's sake, I put the one person in the hospital and the other, I-" his voice cracked at the memories.

"Tam, I know you've done things that are... regrettable, but please, stay here," Lilly pleaded.

"No, I can't. There's nothing holding me here. I don't have much reason to stay," Tam growled.

Ouch.

Dead silence. Lilly looked him in the eye, and then, a small tear began to form.

"Goodbye, Lilly. Perhaps we will meet again, in another life," Tam said, walking past her.

Lilly turned to face him, "Tam... you- you promised..." she whispered.

But he was gone. She watched him leave without another look back. A tear fell on the marble floor. Then another. Lilly leaned back on the rail, watching as the platform was lowered. A tiny figure stepped off. She knew it was Tam.

She watched as he turned around. Lilly could feel his eyes landing on her. She turned her head away, more tears formed. When she looked again, he was gone.

-O-

**Soooo... yeah. That's it. Off to the sequel!**


	24. Epilogue

** Well, here's my epilogue.** **-O-** "I'm going to kill him when I catch him," Ripred seethed, pacing back and forth. Gregor shook his head, "That'd be a bad idea," "Why? I told him myself I would do so if he ever hurt Lilly, and oh, look at this, he's gone and smashed her heart!" the rat growled. "Yes, and then what would you tell her? She still cares for him," Gregor said. Ripred tossed his head irately, and began to paw at the marble floor, "I need to go kill something," "Alright, just... be careful," Gregor told the old rat. Ripred just snorted and stomped away. Gregor sighed and looked back to the balcony right by Lilly's room. They had found her like that, leaning on the railing, crying quietly. She was truly broken. -O- Lilly finally sat down in the corner of her balcony. She hugged her knees to her chest, and stared fixedly on a scuff mark on the floor. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. Everyone had tried to get her to snap out of it, Ripred, her parents, Xerxes, even Ayla had contacted her mentally. But she was broken, like a porcelain doll. She started to think, letting herself remember all the moments they had had together, hugging, curling up next to each other... their first kiss... and their last one. All the memories came together to where she was now. She was lost. -O- The days passed, Lilly did nothing but sit on her balcony. She only moved to eat or use the bathroom, and bathe, and then she would come right back to where Tam had broken her heart. The big gossip was about how he had done so, it was not uncommon to hear palace workers or people on the streets chatting away about it, taking sides in the argument. Some believed Tam had a right to leave, while others said he made a mistake. "...I'm tellin' ya, Greeni, he had no right to do so," one would say. "Oh? But he knew the council would come after him!" the other would answer. But they all agreed that it had broken their savior. Their war hero. And if one was to wander about the halls of the palace, near the balcony, you could hear the gentle sound of the princess singing to herself in her heartbroken state of low sanity.

_You will find me in Regalia,_

_Standing on a balcony,_

_When my people are peaceful and calm,_

_Where the Council meander the halls are still,_

_Neath the ceiling of stone and dust._

_Look for me at morning,_

_When the palace sleeps,_

_Till each hall is lit by a torch._

_Near the edge of the rail,_

_A vigil I'll keep,_

_Every moment that you are away..._

_Our world gently changes as the years pass slowly,_

_all the crops and cattle born to wane,_

_hear my song o'er the rooftops like the current, soft and lowly,_

_And come back to Regalia again._

_-O-_

** Honorable mentions:**

_**Matt [no account] **_

_** Lukasubo [did I spell that right?]**_

_** Assassin Author [naturally ;)]**_

_** beach gurl [thankies]**_

_** AndAPartridgeInAGrapeTree**_

__**I wish there were more to mention, but, I shouldn't complain about having... *counts* five ****reviewers.**

**I would like to thank my kind reviewers, and Assassin Author for beta-ing the last few chapters for me. The sequel,_ Trials of Love,_ is already underway. **

**Peace out.**


End file.
